The Gift of Happiness
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: Sesshomaru's mother offers him the gift of happiness, but he'll have to earn it. Unfortunately, his happiness is trapped in a little black cat.
1. Chapter 1: Waterfall of Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

A/N: Whoa, another Sesshomaru x Yoruichi story. I really like this pairing and hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Sesshomaru sniffed a memorable scent in the air. His eyes spotted her white body floating amongst the clouds. He quickly transformed into his true form, a great white dog demon. Sesshomaru soared to the height of the clouds. She growled and he snarled. Their greeting looked more like a meeting between two warring dogs instead of a mother and son. Both mother and son hurled to the ground. They transformed into their human like appearance once they reached the ground.

"Sesshomaru, so you've come to visit your mother and you brought the little demon too," said InuKimi.

"Lady mother, it is an honor to see you again." Jaken bowed.

"Mother, what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Bokuesnou said that you needed to see me."

"I, see, the old tree sent you. Hmm, so it is time Sesshomaru." She gave him a slight smile and flew above the clouds.

Sesshomaru followed his mother to her palace in the sky. When they arrived Sesshomaru questioned, "It is time for what?"

InuKimi sat on her throne and stared at her son for a moment. "Sesshomaru, you have changed. You've gained more than a sword and an arm. I see you even continue to carry a sword of healing. Where are the human children you were carrying for?"

"Mother, I am sure you did not summon me to ask that?"

"You were never one for conversation. I have a gift for you Sesshomaru, and it is time for me to give it to you."

His brow lowered. Gifts involving his mother often involved a lecture or a lesson. "What kind of gift?"

She stared deep into her son's golden eyes. "The gift of happiness"

Tears formed in Jaken's big yellow eyes. "Happiness, you're giving Lord Sesshomaru happiness."

"Sounds like a hollow promise."

"Oh, Sesshomaru, you do not believe in happiness. Is it your arrogance that blinds you or do you not have room in your life for happiness?"

"There is nothing you can give me to ensure happiness, mother."

"Do you say that because surpassing your father in power did not give you sustaining pleasure? The moment was fleeting was it not Sesshomaru?"

"I don't have time for this mother."

"Then make time. You may walk around with mask Sesshomaru, but I can see through it. "

"Humph."

InuKimi stood. "Sesshomaru, my gift is to show you where you can to find happiness." She took a large sapphire and placed it in Sesshomaru's hand. "Sesshomaru crush this jewel and it will open a path to the Waterfall of Dreams."

"The Waterfall of Dreams, I thought that was only a legend," interjected Jaken.

"No, it's real little demon. Sesshomaru what will you do?"

He stared at the sapphire for a moment. _If mother says the waterfall exists it is real, but it smells like a setup for another lesson._ _I don't feel like going through another one of her lessons, but if I don't do it she'll think it's because I am afraid. I, Sesshomaru, am not afraid of anything. _

Sesshomaru crushed the sapphire. An opening large enough for Sesshomaru to easily step through formed a few feet from Sesshomaru. They could see the waterfall from the opening. The waterfall was in the middle of a picturesque scene with lush green grass, a perfect blue sky, and a river that was calm. Jaken stared with his mouth open. Sesshomaru stared at the opening as well.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? You were willing to go to the underworld to cut down a hound, but aren't willing to step into paradise to find happiness."

Sesshomaru's mother's words were enough to motivate him to take that first step. The next couple steps were easier. He stepped into the opening and started walking toward the waterfall. Sesshomaru heard his mother's voice through the waterfall just as was about to step the river.

"Sesshomaru, are you ready?"

Sesshomaru did not answer he stepped into the waist high river. The icy water sent a shiver up his spine. His bare feet made contact with the sand and pebbles at bottom of the river. His clothing was fading away. He was naked by the time he entered the waterfall.

He disappeared out of Jaken and InuKimi's sight. "So Sesshomaru entered the waterfall. I knew he would."

"Excuse me honorable mother. What is behind the waterfall?"

"I don't know little demon. I do know that Sesshomaru may not return if what he finds brings him too much happiness. Many who enter never return. Those who do return often became so obsess with what made them happy they break down mentally if they don't find it. They lose hope for living and turn into one of the pebbles at the bottom of the river". InuKimi leaned to one side of her throne and placed her hand on her forehead. "That is why I wanted to make sure he was mentally prepared before entering the waterfall."

Jaken's jaw dropped as he stared at InuKimi. "Why do you always forget to mention the most important parts?" mumbled Jaken. Tears filled Jaken's eyes. "Please comeback Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru could not hear Jaken. The sound of the waterfall behind him was the only sound he could hear. Behind the waterfall was a pool of water that came to his chest. Soon he was surrounded by darkness. He could not find his way out. The water was so cold it made his toes and fingers numb. Sesshomaru's eyes started close. The cold was lulling him into a sleep. He tried to fight it but the cold won and his eyes closed.

"I can't believe you, Sesshomaru. We never get to see each other and the moment we're alone you fall asleep. "

The unfamiliar voice woke him. His eyes fluttered open. He saw a beautiful woman with coco brown skin and golden eyes so bright they seem to glow. Sesshomaru felt warmth around him. _ This is a hot spring. Is this supposed to make me happy?_ Sesshomaru stared at the women across from him. _Is she supposed to make me happy? _Sesshomaru opened his mouth and the word, "Sorry" spilled out.

The word shocked Sesshomaru. _Why did I say that? _He started to take it back until she moved over to him. She pressed her body against his. A tiny moan escaped his lips as his skin made contact with hers. His reaction to being so close made her smile the most devilish smile Sesshomaru had ever seen. _She's so, I, why do I feel this way? _He wanted to steal the smile with his lips. He moved his mouth closer to hers and she kissed his lips.

She pulled away and gazed at his face. She could see the fires of passion burning his golden eyes. Her eyes changed to match the passion she saw in his eyes.

_I need to know your name. _He kissed her softly. "Say your name", he whispered against her mouth.

She smiled in reply. Then licked his lips prompting them to open for her. She kissed him so hard she stole his breath.

He pulled way. His slender fingers ran through her wet and wavy purple hair. "I just want to hear you say it."

She breathed, "Yoruichi". Then she recaptured his lips. Yoruichi became more aggressive. She bit his lower lip softly then kissed him fully.

Sesshomaru felt a strange feeling as he kissed Yoruichi. It wasn't happiness. _This feeling is more than just happiness. I feel amazing. Is this euphoria? _ "Yoruichi, you are-"he moaned as her hands began to explore his body.

Sesshomaru stopped her hand as he realized the feeling of euphoria was increasing. He was feeling too good. _This can't be I am not supposed to feel this way. I can't be this happy. _He remembered his mother lecturing that if something feels too good it is an illusion. _It's a test. _ He stared at Yoruichi_._

She saw sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru brushed the back of his hand gently against her cheek. _She's only a beautiful illusion_. "This isn't real, _as much as I want you to be_, you aren't real."

"But I am real, Sesshomaru." Yoruichi placed her hand over his heart. "What you're feeling is real." She kissed his lips. "This is happiness. Don't deny me, "she placed his hand over her heart, "don't deny us." Sesshomaru could feel her heart beating.

"This feels _too good_, it must be an illusion". He closed his eyes. "No this is an illusion. I, Sesshomaru, want it to end." He could not resist looking at her one more time.

Yoruichi smiled. "I am real, Sesshomaru". She faded away.

Once again the water turned icy cold, but this time the darkness did not overtake Sesshomaru. The light shining through the waterfall showed him the way out. Sesshomaru walked through the waterfall. His demon powers started to form his clothes. Sesshomaru left the water. _This was just another one of my mother's lessons. I can't believe I momentarily wanted to stay in that illusion. _The opening to the passage for the Waterfall of Dreams closed as soon as Sesshomaru stepped out of the opening.

His mother stared at him waiting for him to say something, but Sesshomaru just stared back. She sighed. "Sesshomaru, did you see what will make you happy?"

"You know what I saw."

"No, I don't," she noticed the momentary shock on Sesshomaru's face, "Sesshomaru it is your happiness not mine."

"This was a test."

"It was a gift, like I said it was Sesshomaru." She shook her head gently, "I can't believe you're so ungrateful." She sat back. "What did you see Sesshomaru that would make you suspicious? You practically ran from the waterfall. Most stay for hours but you didn't last a half hour."

"Humph, why waste my time on an illusion." Sesshomaru turned away from his mother. He took a step forward.

"Sesshomaru, are you going to search for your happiness? What you saw was a more than an illusion, but you have to make it real." She saw Sesshomaru turn his head slightly. "I can't give you everything, Sesshomaru, you'll have to earn your happiness."

Three Months Later

Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru. _Lord Sesshomaru has had the same look since we left the honorable mother's palace. He's seems disappointed and distant. I wish he'd tell me what he saw. Hopefully when we go see Rin it will cheer him up. _Jaken heard Sesshomaru sigh. "Gulp" Jaken froze in place. _What if Lord Sesshomaru falls into a depression and turns into- _Jaken closed his eyes and ran towards Sesshomaru. "No, Lord Sesshomaru please don't turn into a pebble", cried out Jaken.

Jaken made the mistake of running into Sesshomaru. Jaken bounced off of Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru stared down at a teary eyed Jaken. Jaken waited for Sesshomaru fist to meet his head, but Sesshomaru turned around and continued walking forward.

_NO! It's worse than I thought. _Jaken began to sniffle. _This is the end._ "I will remain with you until the end Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken ran and caught up with Sesshomaru.

/++++++

_Only a few more feet and I'll be back in the human. I wonder what Tessai is cooking for dinner. He said it would be delicious, and Urahara promised me a bottle of goat's milk, too. I hope he didn't forget._ "That's strange I should have made it to the exit by now." Yoruichi twitched her tail. "This is odd the Dangai has extended."

Yoruichi walked forward. The passage grew darker with each step she took. She turned around there was only darkness. She looked forward and her cat eyes were able to find the only light. Yoruichi started to flash step in the direction of the light. "It's the Senkaimon."

The gate opened. Yoruichi leaped out. The gate disappeared instead of closing. Yoruichi landed on her feet. She looked around at the open spaces and trees. She heard horses approaching. She moved to the side of the dirt road as a band of rogues rushed by on horseback.

Yoruichi walked in the opposite directions of the bandits. She did not see a house or car in sight. She only saw trees and grass for what seemed like miles. _Ok, I don't think, I am in Kansas anymore. Where the hell am I?_

"Sai look at the kitty," a little girl said from behind some bushes.

"I'll catch it for you, Ino". The young boy tried to grab Yoruichi but she easily dodged him. "Stay still you, stupid cat." The boy tried to grab Yoruichi and again he missed. His face turned red. He jumped at Yoruichi. This time he fell face first in a mud puddle.

The little girl laughed and so did Yoruichi. The little boy threw a rock at Yoruichi, which she easily dodged.

Yoruichi saw large black bird with two sets of eyes flying over. Yoruichi could feel the bird's demonic aura. Yoruichi opened her mouth and a meow came out. _What happened to my voice? _ Yoruichi tried to speak again but only meows came out. _This can't be happening. If those kids move closer to me that bird will see them. _Yoruichi ran off drawing the demon bird's attention. She stopped once she reached a river. She tried to transform into her true form but it did not work. _ No, no, no, this can't happen. I have to be able transform. I am not a real cat. _

Yoruichi tried to transform once more. She focused as much as possible, but it did not work. Yoruichi did not have time to dwell on her problems. The demon crow found her and swooped down. Yoruichi barely dodge it. She jumped into the water. She held her breath hoping the ominous bird would fly away.

The bird continued to fly over. After 15 minutes Yoruichi had to come up for air. The demon was waiting. It swooped down and missed.

"Lord Sesshomaru did you see that?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He kept walking.

"Wow, that cat is a goner for sure". Jaken's bulging yellow eyes grow wide. "Lord Sesshomaru that the cat jumped in the air and kicked the demon crow"

Sesshomaru did see Yoruichi kick the demon. " Jaken, it's not our concern".

Instead of walking away Sesshomaru kept watching. He saw Yoruichi punch the bird with her paw. Then flip in the air and drop kick the demon. Yoruichi landed major blows to the demon, but crow demon was seven times Yoruichi's size and strong.

_Why do I feel the urge to save a cat? _ Sesshomaru stopped resisting. He caught Yoruichi. Then he went after the demon crow with his poison claws. He tore through the demon in one swipe.

Yoruichi looked up at Sesshomaru. _This guy's demonic aura is a 100 times more powerful than that bird. Why would he rescue me? Does he want to eat me, too?_

Sesshomaru landed on the bank of the river. He held Yoruichi up by the nape of her neck. He stared his golden eyes into hers. _The cat's eyes don't look the same but I feel the same looking into them as did with Yoruichi. _He sniffed her neck.

Jaken stared a Sesshomaru in disbelief. "Ugh, my lord"

"It's her", whispered Sesshomaru. _Is this some kind of joke? _ "Who are you?"

Yoruichi meowed in response. She sighed. _Oh, great I still can't talk._

Sesshomaru heard Yoruichi's stomach growling. "Are you hungry?"

Yoruichi shook her head indicating yes.

"Jaken get her some food."

Jaken wasn't' sure what to make of Sesshomaru's request. He looked at Sesshomaru until Sesshomaru glared at him. Jaken swallowed hard. "Yes, my lord." Jaken ran to find Yoruichi something to eat.

Sesshomaru put Yoruichi down. He gazed at her. "Tell me who you are."

_How can he tell I am not really a cat? I can't say my name but I can write it. _Yoruichi took her claw and wrote the kanji for her name in the sand. _It looks awful but it'll have to do. _She looked up at Sesshomaru. His face revealed his shock for a moment. Yoruichi thought he was shocked because he'd never seen a cat write before.

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru was glad his mother forced him to learn how to read and write in several languages. _It is her. _ "What happen to you, Yoruichi? Who did this to you?"

Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders. _At least one person doesn't think I am a really a cat. Maybe he can help me find a way back to the Soul Society or to the present. The 12__th__ Division monitors activity in the Dangai. They should've picked up on the anomaly. Maybe they're investigating it. However, until then Sesshomaru I am sticking with you. _Yoruichi leaped onto Sesshomaru's fluffy and made herself comfortable. _ You can't be a bad guy if you rescue cats. Plus, no one can be 100 % evil carrying around something so fluffy. _

Sesshomaru sat under a tree. He and Yoruichi waited for Jaken to return with food. Yoruichi had to admit it was peaceful. She stared at Sesshomaru as he stared forward. Her curiosity got the best of her as she placed a paw on the magenta markings on his face.

He turned and asked, "Do you need something?"

She placed her paw on the Prussian blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. She gave Sesshomaru a smile and shook her head no.

Sesshomaru could tell by her eyes she was smiling. He was surprised how seeing her smiling eyes made him feel relieved. It stilled bothered him that she was trapped in the body of a cat. _Is it really her? She has the same name, the same scent, that same look in her eyes. She said she was real. Is she cursed? Mother said I'd have to earn my happiness. For weeks I hated how I, Sesshomaru, loss myself in an illusion. I wanted to forget her, but I couldn't. Now I've found her and she's a cat. _

Sesshomaru looked at Yoruichi. She had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pictured Yoruichi's smile in her true form. He opened his eyes after hearing water splashing.

"See Sesshomaru, I told you I was real."

Sesshomaru looked from the sleeping Yoruichi in her cat form to the Yoruichi in the river. "But how"

"You should've stayed with me longer Sesshomaru. Then I could have told you everything, but now I can't. Plus, Jaken is bringing my dinner." She smiled and started fading away. "Find the light," she whispered before disappearing.

Sesshomaru jumped up. "No wait"

"My lord what is it?"

_He didn't see her. What light? Was it just my imagination? _ Sesshomaru looked at Yoruichi and then Jaken.

"I took, I mean found a string of fish my lord."

Yoruichi jumped down from Sesshomaru's fluffy. She bowed to Jaken then rubbed her paws together. Jaken placed the string of five fish in front of Yoruichi she looked up at Jaken and then Sesshomaru.

"Jaken prepare the fish."

"Right away my lord."

Jaken worked quickly and prepared the fish for Yoruichi. Every once in awhile Jaken would look over at Sesshomaru and Yoruichi. He could not believe Sesshomaru was actually holding a cat in his lap.

"It's ready my lord."

Yoruichi ate all the fish Jaken cooked. She was full. She went back to new favorite resting spot, Sesshomaru's fluffy, and went back to sleep.

Jaken stared. _First Sesshomaru takes in two human children and now he's caring for a cat. Maybe he is having a mental break down. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon Eater's Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha

A/N: **12hinata123**, **DragonSlayer96**, and **Stoneplus **you guys are back awesome (high fives all-around). I was a little worried no one would read this one. Sesshomaru x Yoruichi is my OTP (tied with Casca x Guts), but I know it's not a popular pairing. So a huge thanks to everyone taking the time to read this story.

The last chapter had one of my favorite InuYasha characters Sesshomaru's mom, InuKimi, she doesn't get enough love. Another character I like that does not get enough love is Kaede so of course I've added her to this story. Years ago when InuYasha was first dubbed, Kaede spoke with Middle English terms. Why, I don't know but I always thought it was amusing because it was so random. The animators eventually changed it so she spoke like everyone else. I have her speaking Middle English just because I miss it.

* * *

**The Demon Eater's Crystal**

Sesshomaru, Yoruichi, and Jaken were walking to InuYasha's village. Sesshomaru had debated in his mind for a full day if he should take Yoruichi to the village. He didn't like depending on anyone for anything. Light had been associated with the Shikolm Jewel. Sesshomaru wondered if someone using a shard from Shikolm jewel put a spell on Yoruichi. The light of the Shikolm jewel was replaced with darkness if used for evil. Sesshomaru knew Yoruichi was not evil; he thought the pure light from the Shikolm jewel may have been trapped inside her. He knew that Kagome could see the light of the Shikolm jewel and Kaede knew more about the jewel then anyone. The Shikolm jewel was gone but maybe Kaede or Kagome could tell if Yoruichi's curse was a result of someone or something using the jewel. He thought maybe Kaede or Kagome would be able to lift the curse. As much as his pride suffered with the decision his heart suffered more every time he looked at Yoruichi in her cat form.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken", yelled Rin as she ran to greet them, "it's good to see you."

"Rin, I hope you've faired well." Sesshomaru took Yoruichi from his shoulder. "This is Yoruichi."

Jaken stared at Sesshomaru_. Oh no Lord Sesshomaru is introducing that cat like it's a person. It's bad enough he had me serving that cat for the past three days, but this is ridiculous._

"Oh, what a cute kitty. May I hold it?" Rin stretched out her hands.

Sesshomaru handed the cat to Rin. "Take care of her until I get back. I have to find her food."

"Lord Sesshomaru it's hungry already but we just feed it a couple of hours ago", yelled Jaken. Jaken's words were for nothing Sesshomaru had already left to find Yoruichi something to eat.

"I'm going to take her to see Lady Kaede and the others. Let's go Master Jaken." Rin and Jaken walked to Kaede's home.

"A black cat, where did you find it Rin?" Kaede could see a glow around Yoruichi. She knew Yoruichi was not an ordinary cat. There wasn't anything ominous about Yoruichi so she assumed the cat was not evil.

"Lady Kaede she's our special guest." Rin smiled and showed Kaede Yoruichi. "It's Lord Sesshomaru's cat her name is Yoruichi." Rin place Yoruichi on the floor. "Lord Sesshomaru went to find her something to eat."

"Lord Sesshomaru treats this cat like a princess." Jaken rolled his eyes.

Shippo, InuYasha and Kagome walked in. Kagome also saw the glow around Yoruichi.

"That cat", Kagome whispered.

Kaede's eye's met with Kagome. "You see it too, Kagome."

"A cat." InuYasha didn't see anything unusual about the cat. He was just happy to see a cat. InuYasha got down his knees. He started playing Yoruichi. "Who's the pretty kitty?" He rubbed Yoruichi's belly and she started making a noise.

"It's sounds almost as if the cats laughing. Do you hear it?" asked Shippo looking up at Kagome.

"Shippo, I think she is laughing, " responded Kagome. Kagome and Kaede shared a look.

InuYasha continued, "You like that do you?" InuYasha tickled Yoruichi.

Sesshomaru dropped the boar he killed as soon as he saw InuYasha playing with Yoruichi. "InuYasha"

"What?"

Sesshomaru punched InuYasha as soon as he turned his head. "Keep your hands off her." Sesshomaru picked up Yoruichi.

"What the hell?" InuYasha stood.

Kagome stepped in between the two brothers. "Sesshomaru, InuYasha was just playing with the cat. He wasn't hurting her."

"Yeah Sesshomaru and why do you care anyway?" InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru.

Rin responded for Sesshomaru. "Yoruichi belongs to Lord Sesshomaru."

"What?" InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo asked at the same time.

Sesshomaru ignored the stares. He turned to Jaken. "Jaken the boar."

"Yes, milord. I'll cook the boar". Jaken struggled as he dragged the boar out of the room.

"Sesshomaru, that's not an ordinary cat, but ye already knows that", said Kaede.

"She's cursed. I brought her to have the curse removed."

Everyone gawked at Sesshomaru even Yoruichi was shocked. _He think's I am cursed. Is that why I can't transform, but how?"_

Kaede rubbed her chin. "Do ye know who put the curse on her?"

"No"

"Do ye know why she was cursed?" asked Kaede.

"No"

"Then how do you know she's not just a cat?" asked InuYasha.

"InuYasha just know". Sesshomaru looked at Yoruichi in his arms. "It has something to do with the light. Maybe she was cursed by someone using a shard from the Shikolm Jewel."

"There is a light around her, it's a glow Kaede and I see it."

_They can see the light. _"Is it related to the Shikolm jewel?"

Kagome gently shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"I see," responded Sesshomaru trying to mask his disappointment.

Yoruichi saw the disappointment in his eyes even if no one else did. She leaped from his arms to his shoulder and rubbed her cheek against his. _It's ok Sesshomaru. _

Kaede took a closer look at Yoruichi. "I can only think of one possible answer, but it involves a dangerous task. A crystal, from the one known as a demon eater, may work. Are ye ready Sesshomaru to face the danger? There will be danger at every path to the demon eater. Before ye answers know that under no circumstance do thou slay the demon eater."

"What do I need to do?"

"First ye must find Hell's Gate and enter the valley of the demons. I know not where Hell's Gate is. I have heard stories of it being beyond the Mount Hatake. There ye will find the demon eater. The demon eater is able to create crystals that are supposed to have the power to remove any curse and ward of any curse as long as the light of the crystal glows. It is said that the crystals are the souls of demons, which have been eaten by the demon eater. Their souls are purified and become crystals with the power to remove curses."

Sesshomaru handed Yoruichi Rin. He turned his head slightly to the side and glared at InuYasha over his shoulder. "Keep your hands off of her." Sesshomaru started walking toward the door.

"I'll take good care of her Lord Sesshomaru." Rin hugged Yoruichi.

"Wait Sesshomaru. Thou shalt not slay the demon eater for he is connected to the light of the crystals", warned Kaede.

"Kaede I doubt Sesshomaru will listen." InuYasha plopped down across from Kaede and crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest. "Sesshomaru won't hesitate to kill the demon eater. Because something called a demon eater will not just give Sesshomaru a crystal. What I don't understand is why Sesshomaru wants to help anyone."

"That's easy," Rin's eyes locked with InuYasha and she smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru is kind. Isn't he Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi shuck her head indicating "yes".

InuYasha cut his eyes. "Humph, there must be some other reason."

"Rin do you know where Sesshomaru found Yoruichi?" asked Kagome.

"No but I am sure Master Jaken knows. He's preparing a the boar Lord Sesshomaru killed, but he'll be in soon."

Jaken ran into the Kaede's home screaming, "Rin, where did Lord Sesshomaru go?"

"Master Jaken he went to find the demon eater. He-"

"No, no, no", Jaken fell to his knees "anyone but Lord Sesshomaru. Why Lord Sesshomaru you have so much to live for?" Jaken stood up and tried to fight back his tears. " At least dying at the hands of the demon eater is better than turning into a pebble at the bottom of the river."

InuYasha snatched Jaken up by the back of his collar. "What are you blabbering about?"

"Master Jaken Sesshomaru is going to get a crystal from the demon eater."

"A what?" Jaken stared blankly at Rin.

"Jaken, Sesshomaru believes Yoruichi is under a spell and I told him that a crystal from the demon eater could break the spell. What is this about a pebble?"

Jaken refused to answer Kaede. "What spell, that cat?" Jaken stared at Yoruichi. _ Lord Sesshomaru has lost his mind if thinks that cat us under a spell. _

"Yeah, so start talking. What's the deal with Sesshomaru and Yoruichi?"

"I don't know. Now put me down InuYasha". InuYasha dropped Jaken. He jumped up quickly and brushed himself off. "There is nothing between Sesshomaru and some cat. It's just a stray we found. Lord Sesshomaru saved it from being eating by a large bird demon. "

"Why does Sesshomaru think Yoruichi is under a spell?"

"Kagome, I don't know. I just know Lord Sesshomaru treats that cat better than me after all my years of service." Jaken pointed at Yoruichi. "If something happens to Lord Sesshomaru it's all your fault."

/ To the Demon Eater

Sesshomaru didn't care what danger he had to face. He needed to find the demon eater. If the crystals worked he'd finally be able to see Yoruichi. That was all he thought about. He flew as fast as he could towards Mount Hatake. The closer he got the mountain the more demons he felt. He knew there thousands of demons in the area.

He landed outside of what appeared to be an abandon fortress. Sesshomaru walked around the tall stonewalls and found the entrance the fortress. Vines had grown around the large wooden doors, but Sesshomaru could see the face of a demon carved into the doors. It was the right place. He could also feel a huge demonic presence on the other side.

Sesshomaru wasted no time a pushed open the gate. The forest had over taken what remained of the fortress. Trees had grown throughout the ruins. The trees provided hiding places for demons. He sensed eyes on him as he continued forward. The demons watching Sesshomaru weren't very powerful. They were too scared to approach. However, Sesshomaru knew there were more powerful demons near.

His thoughts were proven to be correct. A large centipede demon emerged from the ground and attacked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't bother to draw his sword. He jumped in the air and quickly struck the demon with his poisonous claws. The demon's lifeless body crashed to the ground. Sesshomaru continued walking forward.

Sesshomaru sensed something powerful behind him. He turned quickly and saw a cloaked figure. The body shape was similar to a human but the hooded creature was slightly taller and more muscular than a human.

_Is that the demon eater?_

Sesshomaru watched as the cut the large centipede demon in half with one swing of his chain-sickle. He took the bottom half of the demon, which had not been damaged by Sesshomaru's claws and ran away. The hooded creature was quick but Sesshomaru was just quick. He easily caught up to the creature.

"What the hell do you want?" snarled the creature as he continued running.

"I want a crystal from the demon eater. Are you the demon eater?"

"Humph, I am Yuki, The Demon Eater. Why should I give you one?" The hooded creature started running faster.

Sesshomaru jumped and landed in front of the hooded creature. The demon eater almost fell as he quickly stopped to avoid hitting Sesshomaru.

"Move outta my way."

"Not until you give me a crystal."

"Humph. What would a demon want with one of my crystals? You can't use it. Demons are impure creatures. Your evil stifles the light."

_A demon can't use the crystals. The demon eater is a half demon. _"Can a human use the crystals?"

"It depends on their heart. Very few humans have been able to use the crystals. "

"Give me a crystal."

"Why should I? What are you going to do if I don't? Kill me if you do you won't get a crystal."

"It'll be payment for that demon I killed and you stole."

Laughter erupted from Yuki's stomach. "Very well I'll give you a crystal for payment. Like I said you won't be able to use it. You'll have to wait until I finish eating this demon before I can create crystal."

"Very well."

/ Dinner

Yuki was not the only one having dinner. Yoruichi and the others were about to eat the boar Sesshomaru killed.

"This sure looks good. I can't wait." Shippo practically drooled as he looked at the roasted boar.

Miroku and his family joined the others for dinner. Everyone was excited about having such a succulent dinner. Jaken cut a large piece of the boar and gave it to Yoruichi. Yoruichi was almost finished her food before the others started eating.

"She certainly doesn't eat like a normal cat," remarked Sango.

"Yes and that glow about her is pure," added Miroku. "She has a great deal of spiritual power that's for sure."

"What glow? I don't see anything special about her, or why Lord Sesshomaru keeps her around. All I know is for a cat eats too much. "

"Jaken believe us Yoruichi is not your average cat," responded Kagome.

"I know maybe she's a beautiful princess that was cursed by her wicked stepmother." Miroku jumped up. "We have to do something." Sango pulled Miroku down. His removed the excitement from his voice. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean anything by it. I just hate seeing a beautiful princess suffer. Imagine the reward. "

The others shook their heads at Miroku's comments. Yoruichi finished eating her food well before the others.

"Wow you have quite the appetite. You ate more than InuYasha." Shippo rubbed Yoruichi's head.

"Watch out Shippo if Sesshomaru catches you rubbing her, he'll take your head," warned InuYasha.

/Yuki 'crystal

Sesshomaru would have preferred to take Yuki's head. The demon eater was taking his time devouring the demon centipede. Sesshomaru was tired of waiting on him.

"BURP!" Yuki stood up and stretched, "That wasn't bad."

"The crystal"

"Oh yeah." Yuki pulled his sleeve showing his green scaly arm. He squeezed his fist. Sesshomaru saw what looked like a bone start to rise up out of Yuki's forearm. Yuki grabbed the end of the bone like spike and yanked it out of his arm. There was a small dagger shaped yellow crystal attached to the end of the spike.

"This is the crystal." Yuki handed Sesshomaru the crystal. "Break the crystal from the stem when you are ready to use it. If your human has the right heart the crystal will activate."

_What if it doesn't work? It has to work. _ _I am on my way Yoruichi. _Sesshomaru took flight and headed back to Kaede's village.

* * *

Velveteen: Run to Yoruichi Sesshomaru.

Peace in Chaos: Sesshomaru is a man on a mission.

Velveteen: I hope the crystal works.

Peace in Chaos: Especially after had to face all that danger, LOL. Sesshomaru is like super powerful I am sure he didn't worry about the 1000s of demons.

Another chapter completed I hope you enjoyed, until next time peace.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has faved, reviewed, or followed this story. Don't get too mad at Sesshomaru for punching InuYasha. That's just a Sesshomaru teaching moment for InuYasha. You should never get on the wrong side of a cat or Sesshomaru, InuYasha. Time for a new chapter, thanks for reading this story : )

**Chapter 3 Breaking the Curse**

* * *

Everyone had a full belly. Shippo and the others were so full they did not want to move. Yoruichi had found her way into Rin's lap and was taking a nap. The sun had set and Jaken became restless. Jaken started pacing the floor.

He stopped and pointed at a sleeping Yoruichi. "It's all because of you, Lord Sesshomaru is battling a demon eater."

"Quit your yapping Jaken. Sesshomaru is fine. I can smell him he's on his way."

"You're not just saying that Inu-" Sesshomaru walked in before Jaken could finish, "my lord it's so good to see you. "

Sesshomaru walked passed Jaken without a word. He saw Yoruichi sitting in Rin's lap. Part of him felt relief. He did not realize until he saw her again that he had been worried she would not be there when he returned.

Sesshomaru tore his eyes from Yoruichi long enough to talk to Kaede. "I got the crystal." Sesshomaru handed Kaede the small dagger shaped crystal. "Yuki, The Demon Eater, said to activate the crystal you break it from the stem, but only a human with the right heart can activate it."

"I see he probably means it needs to be purified before it will work. Kagome and I will work on the crystal. Miroku I need for ye to set up a barrier around the house. Sesshomaru, ye, InuYasha, Shippo, and Jaken need to remain outside the barrier. "

"Let's go guys. " Miroku pushed lightly on Shippo and Jaken.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha followed them out. "Sesshomaru, why are you trying to help Yoruichi? I am not following for that you're doing out of the kindness of your heart crap."

Sesshomaru continued walking away from the house. He didn't want to answer and he was not going to answer InuYasha. Jaken caught up to Sesshomaru. Jaken and Sesshomaru went and sat under a tree about 50 yards from the house.

Miroku grabbed InuYasha's shoulder. "Don't worry InuYasha I am sure Sesshomaru has his reasons."

"Whatever. Let's go Shippo". InuYasha picked up Shippo and walked away from the house.

Miroku put up a barrier as soon as InuYasha and Shippo were far enough away. Kaede sensed the barrier. "It's time to start the process for breaking the curse. Sango I need ye to make a necklace. Kagome then ye can purify the crystal. I'll take care of the rest."

Sango broke the crystal from its steam. She fashioned a necklace using the crystal and a thin strip of fabric. Then Kagome started the purification of the crystal. Kaede placed purification circle of special herbs around Yoruichi. Kaede whispered a purification incantation over and over. Once the crystal was purified Kaede placed the crystal around Yoruichi's neck. The crystal started to glow brighter. There was a blinding flash of light.

"Kaede, what's happing?"

"Kagome, I believe that light is Yoruichi's spiritual power releasing."

When the others regain their sight they saw Yoruichi in her true form sitting in the middle of the floor. Yoruichi wiggled her fingers and toes. "I have fingers and thumbs." "I can talk" Yoruichi looked at the others who were a little shocked. "Thank you."

"Ye is very welcome," said Kaede as she wrapped Yoruichi in a blanket.

"You're so pretty and you have golden eyes like Lord Sesshomaru. Are you a demon or half demon?"

"Thank you Rin, but I am neither, I'm a shinigami."

"What?" the women questioned in unison.

"I am a shinigami."

"How did you get here?" asked Kagome

"Why were you a cat?" asked Sango

"Hopefully, ye isn't here to take an old woman to the after life."

"No Kaede I am not here for anyone. I don't know how I got here. I left the Soul Society and some how I ended up back in time."

"You travelled back in time. " Kagome laughed nervously, "You didn't happen to fall into a well did you?"

"No, exited out of the gate and ended up in the Feudal era. I am supposed be in Kaurka Town in the 21st Century. I don't know what happen but when I arrived could not transform out of my cat form. Shortly after arriving in this time period I met Sesshomaru. I've been with him since then. He was the first person I met that didn't think I was just a cat."

"Shinigami can transform in to cats, I did not know that."

"Kaede, that's just something I can do, not all shinigami transform into cats. When I travel to the human world I travel in my cat form. I've spent months, even decades in my cat form, but I've always been able to transform back into my true form. Also for some reason I couldn't talk in my cat form, which is strange. Normally, I speak in a man's voice in my cat form but in this time period only meows came out when I tried to say something in my cat form. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru I don't know what I would've done. He's taken good care of me from the moment we met. He's been such a sweetheart. I need to thank Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru and sweetheart, I don't think I've ever heard anyone used those two words in the same sentence."

"For real Kagome, he seems like such a nice guy."

"Nice guy, that's a new way to describe Sesshomaru."

"Why do you say that, Sango?"

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't always show how kind he really is. People think because he's a demon he's not nice. Master Jaken says his resume is one long death list, but he's protected Master Jaken, Kohaku, and me plenty of times".

"Rin is right Sesshomaru doesn't always show his kind side. Pay us no mind we just aren't used to anyone describing him the way you did." Kagome gave Yoruichi a weak smile.

"Rin find something for Yoruichi to put on. I am sure Sesshomaru will be happy to see ye."

Rin came back with one of Kaede's priestess uniforms. Yoruichi would've preferred something with a less material or tighter fit but it would have to do for now. She quickly got dress. She wanted to hurry and thank Sesshomaru for all he'd done for her.

"How did you meet Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I was fighting a demon crow. The crow was seven times my size. For some reason I am not as strong or as fast as I am normally in my cat form. Sesshomaru showed up while I was fighting. He destroyed the demon crow in one strike. "

Kaede had Miroku to remove the barrier. Rin led Yoruichi outside. Miroku did a double take when he saw Yoruichi. InuYasha and Shippo stared at Yoruichi.

Sesshomaru's eyes locked on to Yoruichi. He wanted to move but his body froze. _It's her; it's really her, but what if she only looks like her. She maybe nothing like the Yoruichi from The Waterfall of Dreams._

Jaken broke into Sesshomaru's thoughts. "Lord Sesshomaru that woman is the cat."

Sesshomaru had to see if she was really the Yoruichi from the waterfall. He moved swiftly toward her. She smiled at him and it was the smile Yoruichi gave him before she faded away both times. The crystal around Yoruichi's neck glowed brighter and brighter the closer Sesshomaru got to Yoruichi. Then it stopped glowing. He was less than six feet away from her when the crystal shattered. The shards of the crystal flew everywhere. Yoruichi transformed back into her cat form. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it as he stared at the black cat sitting in pool of clothes.

"What happen Lady Kaede?"

"Rin, I believe Sesshomaru's demonic aura was too much and it destroyed the crystal. "

"I don't understand. I thought you said the crystal would break the curse."

"Sesshomaru she is not cursed. Yoruichi has the ability to transform into a cat, but for some reason she cannot transform into a her true form."

"Kagome, what do you mean she can transform? Is she a witch?" questioned Jaken

"Jaken, Yoruichi is a shinigami from the future. She has the ability to transform into a cat in her normal time, but it's not working in the Feudal era. It probably has to do with the time travel", responded the Kagome.

Yoruichi leaped on to Sesshomaru's fluffy. _ It was nice being a woman while it lasted. Sorry I didn't get to thank you Sesshomaru. _She rubbed her cheek against his.

"She's from the future", said Sesshomaru in almost a whisper.

"Sesshomaru we'll have to think of something else. We-" Kaede stopped when she saw Sesshomaru teleport away.

"My lord please don't leave me", screamed Jaken. Jaken started to cry. "I can't believe he left me but took that stupid cat."

"It's ok Master Jaken". Rin patted Jaken on his back. "I am sure Lord Sesshomaru will return."

"You think?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru wants to help Yoruichi so he'll be back."

"Why does he want to help her? I don't care what you say I am not buying the Sesshomaru is doing this out of the kindness of his heart. Sesshomaru cares about Sesshomaru". InuYasha turned and started walking back to Kaede's house. "He's helping her for a reason that will benefit him."

Jaken thought about what InuYasha said. Jaken mumbled, "Is she related to Lord Sesshomaru's happiness? She may know where he can find it."

\\\|||++++++

Sesshomaru landed at the edge of the forest outside of the village. He was happy to discovery that the cat really was Yoruichi, but he was disheartened that crystal didn't work. The smile she gave him tonight was the same smile he'd dreamt about for three months. Unfortunately, it was trapped under black fur and a cat's grin.

He sat under a large tree, and removed Yoruichi from his shoulder. His eyes locked with hers. He could see the beautiful woman inside. His only wish was to transform Yoruichi back to a woman. She would bring him happiness.

_I have to earn my happiness. It's not going to be easy, but I, Sesshomaru, swear to change you back to a woman and make you mine. _"I am going to find a way to transform you back." He placed Yoruichi back in his fluffy_. _

Yoruichi rubbed her cheek up against his. _ I know you will Sesshomaru. I believe in you, and one day I will thank you as a woman. _She returned to his fluffy and made herself comfortable. Tomorrow would be a new day and a new opportunity.

* * *

Velveteen: Oh poor Sesshomaru and Yoruichi.

Miko: You just wanted us to get our hopes up didn't you?

Peace in Chaos: Miko you've returned it's good to have you back.

Miko: You didn't answer the question

Peace in Chaos: Sesshomaru will have to earn his happiness. Now he know she's not cursed.

Velveteen: Sesshomaru isn't going to give up

Peace in Chaos: That's right don't give up, Sesshomaru

- Peace and Happiness Everybody


	4. Chapter 4: I Keep My Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has faved, followed, and reviewed this story. I forget to let you all know that the fan art I used to create the story image is on my deviant art account **Dark-Khaos **_( Sesshomaru's Gift of Happiness)_. I know some readers were a little disappointed that the crystal didn't allow Sesshomaru and Yoruichi time together, but at least he got to see Yoruichi as a woman in his world. It is because of that experience Sesshomaru made Yoruichi a promise.

* * *

**I Keep My Promises**

Rin was right Yoruichi and Sesshomaru returned to Keade's house the next day. Jaken was overwhelmed with relief. He sobbed large tears of joy.

"I am so happy to see you Lord Sesshomaru." The little green demon fell at Sesshomaru's feet.

Sesshomaru proceeded to step on Jaken as he walked further into the hut. "Do you have anymore ideas?"

"Sesshomaru, Yoruichi is not under a spell. The crystal is somehow able to keep Yoruichi in her human form but ye's demonic aura is greater than what the crystal could handle. Using a larger crystal or multiple crystals may work. The crystal ye destroyed wasn't very big."

"I will get another crystal." Sesshomaru turned around and placed Yoruichi on the floor. "Jaken look after Yoruichi while I am gone."

"Yes, milord, but wouldn't it be better if I went with you?"

Sesshomaru frowned. Jaken scurried out of his way. InuYasha and the others saw Sesshomaru fly off from Keade's house. Rin and Shippo rushed over to Keade's.

"Yoruichi you're back". Rin ran over and picked up Yoruichi.

Shippo saw Jaken balled up in the corner. "What's with Jaken?"

"Master Jaken becomes quite melancholy whenever Lord Sesshomaru leaves him."

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Shippo, he went to see the demon eater."

"While he's gone, Yoruichi do you want to play with us? It will be more fun then watching Jaken cry in the corner." Shippo laughed.

"Let's go Shippo". Rin ran outside carrying Yoruichi.

Shippo ran out after Rin. Rin, Shippo, and other children from the village played tag with Yoruichi. Yoruichi won seven games in a row. The children were so tired from trying to catch Yoruichi they were all laying on the ground near Kaede's house when InuYasha and Kagome came over for lunch.

"Kaede what happen to the children?"

"They wore themselves out trying to catch Yoruichi, Kagome. "

InuYasha picked up Shippo by his tail. "Shippo are you getting slower? You're already small, you need speed to run away."

"I don't run away" Shippo cut his eyes. "You're one to talk. You're too slow you'll never be able to catch Yoruichi."

"I'll catch her as easy as one-two-" InuYasha dropped Shippo and lunged at Yoruichi, who had been watching several feet away.

She jumped out of the way before InuYasha could grab her. Yoruichi ran toward the bridge and InuYasha pursued. She was fast and nimble. Yoruichi turned corner with more ease than InuYasha. He almost fell several times as he chased her all over the village. Each time he'd get close enough to grab Yoruichi she'd run under something or over something. He chased her out of the village and into the forest then back to the village. Yoruichi decided to make a rooftop run after returning to the village. InuYasha keep after her but she was much faster than him.

"I got you now", InuYasha jumped. Yoruichi quickly moved out of the way. InuYasha landed face first between Kaede's house and her neighbor. Yoruichi landed on his head. She walked over to Shippo and sat down.

InuYasha jumped up. "This isn't finished."

Kagome pulled on InuYasha's ear. "Yes it is. You lost InuYasha don't be a sore loser. Besides it's lunch time."

InuYasha, Kagome, Rin, Shippo, and Yoruichi gathered for lunch. Jaken was too sad to eat. At the end of the meal there was one piece of roasted fish left. Shippo grabbed the last piece. InuYasha took the fish from Shippo.

"Give it back InuYasha. It's mine I had it first."

"If you want it take it."

Shippo charged. InuYasha held him off with one hand. Yoruichi jumped up and head-butted InuYasha in the eye just as he was about to eat the fish. She snatched fish out of his hand.

"Give me that fish, you stupid cat."

"Sit boy."

InuYasha hit the ground hard. "Kagome, what did you do that for?"

Yoruichi gave the fish to Shippo. Shippo smiled and rubbed Yoruichi's head. "Thank you, Yoruichi."

+++++Yuki Pt. 2

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was searching for Yuki. A large flying demon attack Sesshomaru from above. Sesshomaru easily dodged the demon. Every time the demon would swoop down Sesshomaru moved out of the way. The third time the flying demon swooped down Sesshomaru lopped off its head with Bakusaiga.

Yuki appeared and caught the dead demon before its body hit the ground. He started to run with the demon but Sesshomaru blocked his path. The hooded demon eater laughed. "I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"I want another crystal, a larger crystal."

"Why? If you can't activate a normal sized crystal you won't be able to activate a larger one."

"The other one was activated it just didn't work like I thought it would. I want a larger crystal."

"Hmm, in that case bring me a larger demon." Yuki dashed away carrying the flying demon.

Sesshomaru headed in the opposite direction. It did not take Sesshomaru long to find a bigger demon. Another flying demon soon attacked Sesshomaru. This demon was about twice the size of the first demon. Sesshomaru wasted no time and cut off the demon's head in one quick strike.

"I'll wait here. Yuki will return as soon as he smells the blood".

Sesshomaru was right. Yuki appeared within 10 minutes of Sesshomaru's kill.

"You killed Tao. You're good. He was fast. He was strong. I'll give you crystal for such a fine meal". Yuki rolled up his sleeve passed his shoulder. He grimaced as a bony spike emerged from his shoulder. The spike was three times the size of the spike from the first crystal. He pulled spike from his shoulder. It had a 4-inch crystal attached to it. "Why do you want my crystals? Do you have a human mate in trouble?"

"Humph, no" Sesshomaru reached out his hand.

Yuki tossed him the crystal. "That's for Yao". Then Yuki tossed Sesshomaru another normal sized crystal. "That's for the first flying demon."

Sesshomaru flew away. He looked at the crystals in his hand. "This has got to work. It will work. Yoruichi I am coming."

_[[[++++++++_

Yoruichi, Rin, and Shippo were taking a nap under a large tree outside of Kaede's house. Yoruichi was awakened by the sound of a twig being broken. She pretended to be asleep. InuYasha moved in to catch her. He leaped to grab her and ended up hitting his head against the tree. Yoruichi landed on his back. She laughed and so did Shippo.

InuYasha jumped up. "I'll get you, you stupid cat". He chased after Yoruichi. Sesshomaru landed a few feet in front of Yoruichi. InuYasha chased Yoruichi right into Sesshomaru's arms.

"InuYasha". Sesshomaru punched InuYasha. "I told you to stay away from her."

"What the hell is your problem Sesshomaru?" InuYasha stood face-to-face with Sesshomaru.

The two brothers glared at each other until Kaede interrupted. "Ye have return Sesshomaru with another crystal. InuYasha go get Miroku and the others so we can purify the crystal. "

__{{{{_

Everyone gathered to complete the crystal purification. Sesshomaru waited with anticipation for Yoruichi to emerge like before. Rin emerged from the house when Miroku removed the barrier. She called for Shippo. Shippo exited the house after a few minutes. He ran and got InuYasha.

Sesshomaru began to feel uneasy. _InuYasha has been in the house for 15 minutes. Did something go wrong? _ Sesshomaru started walking toward the house. Jaken followed close behind Sesshomaru.

Rin stopped Sesshomaru about 10 feet from the house. "Lord Sesshomaru you can't come in yet."

"What do you mean? Lord Sesshomaru can go wherever he pleases."

"I came to get you Master Jaken. Lady Kaede needs you to come in but she said Lord Sesshomaru needs to wait."

"Go Jaken". After five minutes Sesshomaru started to worry. _I can't enter but Jaken can, what's going on? What if something has happened to Yoruichi? I have to know._ Sesshomaru charged into the house. He saw Yoruichi surrounded by the others. She looked fine. He moved closer and the crystal around Yoruichi's necked started to glow brighter and brighter with each step he took toward her. He was about three feet from her when the crystal glowed so bright the light was blinding.

"Stop Sesshomaru ye can't move another step."

Sesshomaru continued forward. A hairline crack formed but the crystal still glowed. InuYasha stood between Sesshomaru and Yoruichi.

"Move InuYasha."

"Kaede told me to stop you by force if necessary."

"Why?"

"Because ye can't get any closer." Kaede looked closely at the crystal. "The crystal has already cracked, if ye moves any closer ye will destroy it."

"Yeah, Sesshomaru, you're demonic aura is too evil. So back away Sesshomaru."

"InuYasha is right. Sesshomaru, ye has a very powerful demonic aura. Shippo and Jaken's demonic aura isn't as powerful so they can come into contact with Yoruichi. InuYasha's human heart balances out his demonic aura allowing he to stand close to Yoruichi."

"Sesshomaru looks like three feet are our limit." Yoruichi stood. "At least that's in talking range. Let's go Sesshomaru I want to talk to you."

Sesshomaru watched Yoruichi as she walked three feet ahead of him. He found her to be ravishing even in Kaede's oversized clothes. Her long purple hair was almost as long as his silver hair. He watched it sway as she walked. The way she moved was almost hypnotizing.

"Let's stop here Sesshomaru." Yoruichi sat on the bank of the river. She turned to Sesshomaru, and gave him a smile. "This place reminds me of where we first met." Sesshomaru didn't respond. He just stared at her. Yoruichi continued. "Sesshomaru I want to thank you for watching out for me and for finding a way to change me back to my true form. I am curious, how did you knew I wasn't just a cat?"

"Well," Sesshomaru looked away from Yoruichi for the first time as he searched for answer. _I can't tell her the truth. She'll think I am crazy or a lecher and think I only saved her because I expect her finish what we started behind The Waterfall of Dreams. _"Sigh. It's hard to explain." His eyes turned to the river.

"I am glad you realized it. You're an interesting demon Sesshomaru. I heard from a very good source that underneath you're boiling, angry, seething mass of evil, but I don't believe it think you're a nice guy."

_She thinks I am a nice guy. How am I supposed to respond to that? No one has ever called me a nice guy. I, Sesshomaru, am not a nice guy. _ "I"

"I am glad to have met you, Sesshomaru." Yoruichi gave him another smile.

Sesshomaru noticed it wasn't a smile like before it was a warm smile. The kind Kagome, Sango, or Rin gave him when he did something they considered to be nice. For some reason Yoruichi giving him that smile disappointed him.

Yoruichi read the change in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No." _Yes, this isn't fair. I expecting you to run to my arms but I can't even touch you. Now you think I am just some nice guy._

"Then why are you so quiet, and why won't you look me in the eye?"

Sesshomaru avoided answering the question and looking at her. "Will you be returning to your time now?"

"I don't know how I ended up here or how I can return to my time. I am stuck in the Feudal era until I figure out away back home."

_I was foolish to think she'd want to stay here. This isn't her time. She wants to go, _"Home" the word slipped out louder than Sesshomaru expected.

Yoruichi heard him. She was about to speak when Shippo ran over.

"Yoruichi, will you help me catch something for dinner? InuYasha challenged me, and I kinda promised to catch a boar like Sesshomaru did". Shippo looked up at Yoruichi with puppy dog eyes. "Please, help".

"Sure Shippo just let me finish talking to Sesshomaru." Yoruichi looked over and saw Sesshomaru walking away. "Sesshomaru". He ignored her and kept walking. Yoruichi gently shook her head. "Looks like we can get started Shippo."

_[[[[[-_

Sesshomaru went one way and Yoruichi went the other. He just wanted to be alone. Being alone was not what he'd plan. He'd thought Yoruichi would be by his side. Sesshomaru had broken the curse that was not a curse, but he still couldn't touch, kiss, or hold Yoruichi as a man holds a woman.

He ended up further down the river from Kaede's village. Sesshomaru could still smell Yoruichi's scent. _Her scent seems stronger now that she's in her true form. I, Sesshomaru, do not understand why I feel such a strong need to be with her. She isn't the same as the woman from the waterfall. She looks the same, speaks the same, and smells the same, but she acts different. It doesn't make a difference she wants to go home. It was just an illusion. I, Sesshomaru, refuse to be trapped an illusion. _

He had nothing to do. His plan was for Yoruichi to broken from the spell and then she was to make him happy. Sesshomaru thought of flying away but couldn't leave Yoruichi behind. He watched the sunset on another day in which he did not find happiness. His eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.

He was awakened by the sound of a waterfall. _It can be it's The Waterfall of Dreams and that's Yoruichi bathing under the waterfall. It's a dream, another illusion. _Sesshomaru was drawn to Yoruichi and could not fit the urge of walking over to her. "This has to be a dream."

"Of course it's a dream, Sesshomaru, it's what you want", Yoruichi looked over her shoulder at him, "I am what you desire. I the one to make you happy." She held her head down and sighed, "You gave up on me Sesshomaru."

"You want to go your home."

"Why wouldn't I want to go home? Why would I want to stay?" Her golden eyes locked on to his.

"Because, you're supposed to make me happy."

"So this is about you. You haven't figured it yet. Sesshomaru, if you want me to stay I need a reason better than that. You'll need to do it quickly someone knows how to get me home. "

"Who knows? Tell me what I need to do."

"I already told you about the light."

"Yoruichi, I found the light and I can't even hold you in my arms without you turning into a cat."

"If I am still turning into a cat why do you think you found the light? Who said the small amount of light found in Yuki's crystal was the light? By the way, Sesshomaru, you're going to have competition vying for my attention. You've got work to do. I have to go I've said too much already." She disappeared into the waterfall.

Sesshomaru chased after but all he found was darkness. _It's the same darkness as before. _Yoruichi! Yoruichi! Sesshomaru woke up calling for Yoruichi. _I have to find the other light before she finds a way home._

Sesshomaru headed back to the village. Shippo and Yoruichi were returning to the village as well. Shippo entered Kaede's home.

"So Shippo where's dinner? I thought you were going to bring home dinner being a man and all."

"InuYasha stop picking on Shippo." Kagome gave her husband an angry look then she turned to Shippo. "It's ok Shippo, InuYasha will be happy to go out find something for us to eat."

"That's not necessary Kagome. We have it covered Yoruichi helped me. She was behind me but Jaken stopped her with his crying."

Yoruichi walked in a few minutes later carrying a huge boar on one shoulder and a crying Jaken over the other.

She dropped Jaken. "InuYasha can you help me with this. I knocked the boar out, but I didn't have the heart to kill it. I don't think I'll have any problems eating it though".

"Shippo, I thought you said Yoruichi helped you catch the boar, but sounds like she did all the work."

"InuYasha, I"

"It was a team effort. Shippo found the boar and acted as bait. He made it easy for me." Yoruichi winked at Shippo. "Let's go InuYasha". Yoruichi headed outside.

"I bet he made it easy. Let's go Shippo and butcher your boar." InuYasha killed the boar without any help from Shippo.

"Good job InuYasha. Now I can setup the fire. Watch Yoruichi. Foxfire!" A blue flame shot from Shippo's hand.

"Good job Shippo."

"It was nothing, Yoruichi, I can do other fox magic too." Shippo leaped in the air. "Spinning Top"

A huge spinning top came down almost hitting InuYasha. InuYasha sliced the spinning top in half before it reached him. Sesshomaru returned to village and saw InuYasha cut the spinning top.

His eyes slanted as he stared at InuYasha. It looked as if InuYasha was protecting Yoruichi. A frown covered his face as he saw InuYasha yelling at Shippo about being careful. _Yoruichi said there would be someone else competing for her attention. Did she mean InuYasha? InuYasha is married to Kagome. Maybe he's inherited more from father than his taste in human companionship._

Yoruichi interrupted Sesshomaru's thoughts. "I am glad to see you, Sesshomaru."

_She's glad to see me. _Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"Hold up Sesshomaru, you can't come any closer."

Sesshomaru looked down at Shippo. Shippo was right and Sesshomaru knew it, a few more steps and he'd been passed his three feet limit. He sighed, "Yoruichi, you were saying."

"I am glad you're back. Poor Jaken is very depressed without you. He's crying."

_She was only worried about Jaken. I need to hurry and find that light. I-_

Jaken came running up to Sesshomaru. He would've cried if he had any tears left. "Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned. I am so glad to see you my lord. Where have you been my lord?"

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken. "Yoruichi, I need to know where to find the light."

"What light?"

"I don't know, which light you told me to find the light."

"I did, are sure I told you?"

"You told me in a, in a dream. You said, I needed to find it quickly."

"Sorry, Sesshomaru I don't know what you mean."

"I knew it, I knew Sesshomaru wasn't trying to help Yoruichi out of kindness. What's this light supposed to do make you more powerful?"

"InuYasha you fool, I don't need anything to make me more powerful."

"That's right Lord Sesshomaru is the most powerful demon alive." Jaken ran behind Sesshomaru. He pointed at InuYasha. "He's more powerful than you'll ever be InuYasha."

"Ye, had a dream where Yoruichi spoke of a light." Kaede stepped through the doorway. "What does the light do?"

"I am not sure."

"If ye tells us more, we may be able to help. Sid ye see the light in the dream? What happen in the dream?"

"No, Yoruichi was bathing under The Waterfall of Dreams."

"That sounds like a perverted dream to me." Shippo pointed at Sesshomaru. "You should be ashamed of yourself".

"I was not in the water with her."

"That makes it worse you were just peeping."

"How dare make those kinds of accusations about Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken jumped in front of Shippo. "Lord Sesshomaru is not a pervert. He's only interested in finding the light because it will bring him happiness."

"Jaken"

"Yes milord." Jaken moved back behind Sesshomaru.

"I have to agree with Shippo, it sounds like a perverted dream to me".

"No one asked you InuYasha." Sesshomaru's eyes moved to Yoruichi. He couldn't read her facial expression. "Yoruichi we only talked. Then you walked into the waterfall. "

"How did ye know it was The Waterfall of Dreams? The waterfall is legend."

"It's not a legend. Lord Sesshomaru visited only three months ago. It was a gift from-"

"Jaken"

"Sorry milord"

_So you think I can tell you where to find happiness, Sesshomaru. Is that why you were so eager to help me? _"Sesshomaru I don't know about the light or The Waterfall of Dreams."

"I see". Sesshomaru's eyes shifted downward for a moment.

Yoruichi saw Sesshomaru's disappointment. _I'm sorry Sesshomaru._

* * *

Miko: No fair, Sesshomaru has a 3 feet restraining order

Velveteen: At least Sesshomaru and Yoruichi can talk now.

Peace in Chaos: Yes, talking is good. He also knows that there is another light out there somewhere.

Miko: Yeah, but he doesn't know where and he still has a 3 feet restraining order. He can look but can't touch.

Velveteen: Yeah, poor Sesshomaru. I wonder who is going to get Yoruichi's now that she's a woman.

Peace in Chaos: You'll have to read and see. Thanks for reading this chapter until next time peace.


	5. Chapter 5: Always Three Feet Away

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Bleach.

A/N: Thanks again for all the favorites, reviews, and follows. It's now time to see how Sesshomaru is dealing with his 3ft restraining order. Also for anyone interested I post my OC art for Yuki on my deviantart account Dark-Khoas

* * *

**Always Three-Feet Away**

InuYasha watched his older brother from the hilltop. Sesshomaru was standing six feet from Kaede's home waiting for Yoruichi. "Damn, Yoruichi doesn't know where his stupid light is. He's been here four days. Miroku, I just don't get it why Sesshomaru is hanging around. "

"Curves" Miroku mumbled after seeing Yoruichi step out in the demon slayer styled outfit Sango made for her. It was form fitting like Sango's demon slayer outfit but had orange accents instead of pink and did not have elbow pads or shoulder pads. "I see why."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"It's obvious InuYasha. Sesshomaru is a man and Yoruichi is a woman."

"I already know that Miroku, but it still doesn't explain why Sesshomaru is still here."

"He's here because Yoruichi is here."

"She doesn't know where that light is. All he does is follow Yoruichi around like a puppy."

"If he could get closer than three feet I am sure he'd do more than just follow her around. Sesshomaru is a demon, but he is also a man. He has needs too."

"He needs to leave the village before tomorrow night."

"Ah, yes, you're worried about the new moon."

"I'm not but Kagome always worries this time of the month. I don't want Sesshomaru seeing me as a human. It'll stress Kagome out. Leaving with a stressed Kagome is no picnic."

"We just have to get Yoruichi to lead Sesshomaru away from the village. We'll have her over for tea and convenience her to lure Sesshomaru away from the village."

_{{{-Tea _

Yoruichi was having tea at Miroku and Sango's house. Sesshomaru's fluffy fascinated Sango and Miroku's children to the point he avoided them. He decided to wait for Yoruichi from a distance.

Sango poured Yoruichi a cup. "Yoruichi, we invited you here for an alternative motive."

"And what would that be?" Yoruichi looked at Sango, then Miroku, and then Kagome. They all looked nervous. She turned to InuYasha for an answer.

InuYasha was the only one not nervous. "We need you to lead Sesshomaru from the village before tomorrow night. He follows you around like a puppy so it won't be hard."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I need a break from my older brother. This is the longest he's ever been here. "

"I thought this was where Sesshomaru stayed."

"Yoruichi" Kagome sat down her tea cup, "Sesshomaru is here because of you. InuYasha and Sesshomaru are brothers but let's just say they are not a close net family. Normally Sesshomaru would not stay in a village full of humans."

"OK, where I am I supposed to take him? I don't really know my way around." Yoruichi stared at their blank faces waiting for answer. "You don't know do you?"

"We hadn't thought that far ahead." Miroku scratched his head. "We thought you'd need more convincing."

Shippo came running into the house. "Yoruichi here you are. I've been looking for you."

"Shippo, Yoruichi is busy, we're having an adult conversation so beat it."

"If it's a conversation among adults why are you here, InuYasha?" Shippo stuck his tongue out InuYasha.

"It's okay Shippo, I needed to talk to you. You're just the person I wanted to see."

"Me", blush filled Shippo's cheeks, "what about, Yoruichi?"

"I need your help. I need to see your friend Jinenji. We need to stock up on medicinal plants. I thought you'd be the perfect escort. We can leave as soon as you're ready if that's okay with you".

"It's more than okay, we can leave right now. I'll make sure you'll get to Jinenji without any problems."

Yoruichi rubbed the top of Shippo's head. "Good I am counting on you Shippo. C'mon let's go tell Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru, why, he doesn't have to go. I'll protect you. They call me the Fox Demon of Justice."

"No one calls you that, Shippo."

"InuYasha be quiet", Kagame tugged on InuYasha's ear. "Shippo is the perfect escort to lead Yoruichi away from the village."

"Shippo, I know you'll do a great job protecting me, but Sesshomaru will be bored if we leave him all alone. "

"I guess it's OK, Yoruichi. We can tell him. "

Sesshomaru moved closer as soon as he saw Yoruichi exit Miroku and Sango's home. She gave him a smile. Her smile was different it was a sweet smile. Sesshomaru didn't know if it was an improvement over the warm smile she'd been giving him for the past few days.

"Sesshomaru we're leaving the village."

"Why?"

"I'm taking Yoruichi to Jinenji's garden." Shippo stepped in between Sesshomaru and Yoruichi. "You don't have to come if you don't want to; I can take care of Yoruichi."

"When are we leaving?"

"Now" Shippo answered Sesshomaru before Yoruichi could reply.

"Shippo, first we need to see Kaede to get a complete list of medical herbs, and I am sure Sesshomaru wants to tell Jaken we're leaving."

Sesshomaru followed Yoruichi and Shippo to Kaede's home. Not being able to touch Yoruichi was even more difficult now that she was wearing tight fitted clothes. The demon slayer type outfit hugged every one of her curves, and Sesshomaru had the perfect view. He tried to focus her ponytail, the scenery, anything, but it was not working.

_Damn that outfit, it's bewitching. This isn't happiness this is misery. Yoruichi is so close yet so far away. I've been following her hoping Yoruichi from the waterfall would show up again but she hasn't. I don't know what light she's referring to. I've seen the way the human males look at Yoruichi when they think I'm not looking. Will the one competing for Yoruichi's attention be a human? The only time InuYasha has paid her extra attention was yesterday when she helped Shippo defeat him in a foot race. Yoruichi is incredibly fast. She may even be faster than I, Sesshomaru. _

Jaken cut into Sesshomaru's thought. "Master you're leaving me again why? I am tired of spending so much time with these humans. I want to go with you."

"No."

"Why does Shippo get to go?"

"Jaken, I am Yoruichi's guide and protector."

"That's right." Yoruichi rubbed Shippo' head. "Don't worry Jaken we'll be back in a few days."

Yoruichi and Shippo left the village with Sesshomaru following three feet behind. Yoruichi glanced at Sesshomaru over her shoulder. He was her silent shadow. She liked having Sesshomaru around, and she thought it was sweet of him to stick around because of her.

Jinenji's garden would be a chance to see something other than Kaede's village. The rural countryside and vast forest in some ways reminded her of the Soul Society. After walking for several hours they came upon a hot spring. The water was calling Yoruichi.

"A hot bath would be heaven. Let's camp here for the night."

"Sounds good to me, Yoruichi. I'll get some fire wood and start a fire."

"Great Shippo."

Shippo ran off to get firewood. Yoruichi walked over the hot spring. Sesshomaru followed. Yoruichi started to undress.

"Sesshomaru, do you plan to join me?"

"No". Sesshomaru turned and quickly walked away. "What was I thinking? Sigh. I was thinking of watching Yoruichi."

Shippo emerged from the bushes with a bundle of twigs. "Where's Yoruichi?"

"She's bathing."

"She is." Shippo dropped the bundle and tried to run passed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabbed Shippo by his tail. "I said she's bathing."

"I am going to take a bath too." Shippo slanted his eyes. "You're just like InuYasha."

"I, Sesshomaru, am nothing like InuYasha."

"Then put me down." Shippo stared Sesshomaru in the eye. Sesshomaru continued to hold Shippo in the air by his tail. "Yoruichi, Sesshomaru is being mean to me. He won't let me take a bath with you", yelled Shippo.

"Sesshomaru don't pick on Shippo".

Sesshomaru dropped Shippo. Shippo smirked. "Just like InuYasha." Shippo ran to take his bath with Yoruichi.

Sesshomaru could hear Shippo and Yoruichi laughing and talking. He realized he liked hearing Yoruichi laugh. She had a joyous laugh. He wanted to make her laugh. The thought made him smile. His smiling surprised him. "One day Yoruichi I'll make you laugh."

"Promise" he heard Yoruichi whisper in his ear. He turned and thought he caught a glimpse of her moving through the forest. Sesshomaru went after her. She disappeared into the forest. He couldn't catch her scent. Sesshomaru continued to search, but did not find her. He stopped when he reached a cliff. A strong breeze blew from the west carrying his mother's scent.

"Mother, where are you going?" Sesshomaru stared at the stars. He turned and went back to the campsite. He found Shippo asleep, but he did not see Yoruichi. He could smell her scent so he knew she was around. Sesshomaru looked up and saw her in a tree.

Yoruichi leaped out the tree a few feet from Sesshomaru. "Did you have a nice stroll Sesshomaru?"

"It was fine."

Yoruichi waited from him to say something, anything, but he just looked at her. "I am going to sleep good night Sesshomaru."

The next day Yoruichi, Shippo, and Sesshomaru headed to Jinenji's garden. On the way to village Sesshomaru smelt blood.

"I smell human blood."

"Oh, no, what about Jinenji and his mother we have to help them, Yoruichi." Shippo started running ahead.

"Wait. Shippo we can't just rush in."

When they reached the hilltop they saw bandits leaving the village and heading for Jinenji's garden. Yoruichi did a quick count. She counted 13 bandits.

"Shippo I have a plan don't worry this will be easy."

Sesshomaru didn't like the thought of Yoruichi going up against bandits. "Yoruichi, I'll take care –"

Yoruichi moved so fast Sesshomaru only got a glimpse of an after image. She beat the bandits to Jinenji's garden. She saw Jinenji; the large demon trembled as he ran to the house screaming for his mother.

Jinenji's mother came rushing out the house "Who are you?"

"I am Yoruichi, a friend of Kagome and Shippo."

"What are you doing here?" The old woman blinked and Yoruichi was gone. "Where did she go?"

Yoruichi knocked out the first bandit to reach the property. Then she grabbed the next two bandits by their collars. She knocked their heads together knocked them out. Yoruichi punched the fourth, fifth, and sixth bandits within seconds of each other. She pulled the seventh and eighth bandit from their horses and slammed them into the ground.

She moved so quickly the humans couldn't see her. One of the bandits yelled, "That old lady must be a witch. Let's get out of here before her demon eats us." The remaining bandits ran away.

Yoruichi had tied up the unconscious bandits by the time Sesshomaru and Shippo made it to the garden. Sesshomaru had watch Yoruichi's performance against the bandits. _ She's as strong as demon and faster than even I, Sesshomaru. _

"Yoruichi that was amazing. You took them down all by yourself." Shippo cheered Yoruichi.

"That was amazing young lady. I've never seen a demon move like you."

"That's because I am not a demon." Yoruichi saw Jinenji peep out the door. "Jinenji you can come out now." Yoruichi gave him a smile.

"C'mon Jineji," Shippo grab the Jinenji's huge hand, "Yoruichi is even nicer than Kagome."

"What about him?" Jinenji's big blue eyes locked on to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru is nice too." Yoruichi saw Sesshomaru's frown. "He's nice in his on way. He won't hurt you. I promise."

Jinenji's mother nudged Yoruichi. "I don't blame you for being smitten with a demon especially one so handsome. I had a pretty one too." Blush covered the old woman's cheeks. "I still remember Jinenji's father's handsome face and demon glow."

"C'mon Yoruichi" Shippo grabbed Yoruichi's hand and pulled her away.

Jinenji's mother stared at Sesshomaru who watched Yoruichi. He could feel the old woman's eyes on him. After several minutes she finally spoke. "So you're smitten with her as well that's good. You take good care of her", the old lady turned away, "and your children. Life can be hard for half demons."

Sesshomaru watched the old woman walk over to her son. _The old woman is right if Yoruichi and I were to have children they would be half-demon and half-shinigami. If we have children they may turned out to be like InuYasha, hmmm. Half-demons are half-demons. Would the child turn out like Jinenji scarred and afraid or like Yuki scavenging around some abandon fortress? It doesn't make a difference I can't even touch her, but I long to touch her. _

"Sesshomaru catch." Shippo tossed a red pod to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's instincts kicked in and the grabbed the pod out of the air. He crushed the pod when he caught. A terrible smell was released from the pod. The smell bothered Sesshomaru's nose and everyone else's nose.

"Sesshomaru I said catch not crush." Shippo covered his nose. "You stink Sesshomaru."

Jinenji tapped Yoruichi on her shoulder. "Yoruichi that was a stick sticky pod. It would be best if he baths immediately. The longer he waits the harder it will be to remove the scent."

"Thanks for everything Jinenji. Good-bye" Yoruichi grabbed Shippo and placed him on her back. "Hold on tight Shippo. Sesshomaru I'll race to the hot spring." Yoruichi took off. She moved so fast it seemed as if she disappeared. "

Sesshomaru went after her. The smell from the stinky sticky pod was getting to him. His nose and eyes burned so much tears formed in his eyes. Yoruichi and Shippo were waiting for him when he arrived.

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" She stepped forward with her hand stretched to him. She'd broken the three-foot range. The crystal started to glow brighter.

Sesshomaru stepped back. "I am fine."

"OK, well leave you to your bath". Yoruichi turned to Shippo. "Unless you want to bathe with Sesshomaru, Shippo."

"No way, he stinks."

Sesshomaru watched as Shippo and Yoruichi walk away. He saw how at ease Yoruichi was with Shippo. _Before we left the garden Yoruichi had already won over Jinenji, the scared half-demon and his crotchety old mother. Rin's face lights up every time she sees Yoruichi. Yoruichi managed to form some kind of bond with InuYasha and the others in a short period of time. She's an amazing woman, who was powerful enough to defeat eight human bandits in seconds without a weapon. Then turn around moments later and be gentle and patient with fear-filled half-demon. _

Sesshomaru used his demon powers to remove his attire. He stepped into the relaxing waters of the hot springs. He really wished Yoruichi could join him. He closed his eyes. _I want to feel like I did when I visited The Waterfall of Dreams. I want hold Yoruichi in my arms, to kiss her. I know she can bring me happiness and our children will be happy. _

"Sesshomaru open your eyes."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and saw Yoruichi sitting on rock near the hot springs. She had a glow around her. "Is this a another dream?"

"Not exactly, I heard what you said Sesshomaru about our children being happy."

"How?"

"Sesshomaru I can hear when you speak from your heart. I came to tell you something. Tonight you'll be able touch me Sesshomaru." She smiled and faded away.

"No wait, don't go. I need to-"

"Are you talking to yourself Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked over and saw Shippo. He didn't respond to the little fox demon. He sat back down and closed his eyes. _I'll be able touch her, but which one, the one from the waterfall or the one real one?_

"Whatever, Yoruichi just wanted me to let you know she went to find us something to eat." Shippo left Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts.

_She can hear when I speak from my heart, but how? If that is the case then why won't she tell me about the light? This is so frustrating. It is hours before nightfall. I can't just sit around waiting. _Sesshomaru left the water. He got dress and took flight. _I need to know what she meant by the light night being from Yuki's crystal. _

Sesshomaru returned to Yuki's hunting ground. This time Sesshomaru followed the scent of demon blood and found Yuki.

"You're back again. What do you want?"

"I want to know about your crystals. How do they work?"

"Why are you so concerned about my crystals, Sesshomaru? I heard of you, Sesshomaru, you're a killer and pure evil from what I've heard. Your darkness stifles the light from my crystals. You shattered the crystals didn't you? " Yuki saw the brief change on Sesshomaru's face. "Normally, I'd let you kill over and over for my crystals but whomever you're doing this for must be in a lot of trouble for you to keep coming back. If the person were evil then my crystal would not have worked at all. The female must be someone important to you and she has a good heart if the crystal even works a little. Sesshomaru no matter how many crystals you get from me it won't work. Your darkness is stronger than my light."

Sesshomaru sighed. He watched the sunset on another day. _My darkness stifles the light like the sun disappears into the darkness. _Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Wait Sesshomaru." Yuki tossed Sesshomaru a crystal. "Your female can use this if you're not around. You'll need to find a light much stronger to balance your darkness."

Sesshomaru took the crystal and flew away. He went back to the hot springs. It was nightfall by the time Sesshomaru returned. Sesshomaru expected to see Yoruichi from the waterfall. The dog demon waited and waited. He sat in the same spot for over an hour but there was no sign of Yoruichi. "Where are you Yoruichi?"

"I am right here, where did you fly off to today?" Yoruichi sat three feet away from him.

"I got another crystal." Sesshomaru reached his hand out and showed Yoruichi the crystal. _There was no change in the crystal around her neck. _

Yoruichi realized it too. She reached out her hand. Their hands made contact and nothing happened to the crystal. "Sesshomaru, I don't understand."

_Tonight I can touch her. _Sesshomaru wasted no time eliminating the three feet between them. He traced his finger from the tip of her earlobe to her lips. "I can touch you."

"I know but –"

Sesshomaru stopped her sentence with a kiss. "I've been waiting to do that for so long." He lips recaptured hers. She opened her mouth to kiss him fully. When they broke their lips apart they were both breathless.

"Sesshomaru, but how is this possible?"

He kissed her again. "I don't know. You said I could touch you tonight."

"What?"

"Not you, you but the waterfall you said that tonight I could touch you." Sesshomaru went in for another kiss, but Yoruichi pulled back.

"Sesshomaru, what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain it all in the morning, but for now we only have tonight." He kissed her lips. "I don't want waste another moment". He kissed her chin and then her neck. His lips found their way back to hers. He pulled her on to his lap as he continued his kisses.

"YORUICHI!"

"That's Shippo." Yoruichi left Sesshomaru lap. She sensed a demonic aura greater than Shippo's. Yoruichi ran in Shippo's direction.

Sesshomaru followed after her. _Damn, I was so focused on Yoruichi I didn't even notice demons approaching. _

Yoruichi found Shippo. He ran and jumped into her arms just a demon bird swooped down. Yoruichi killed the demon with one kick. He wasn't the only flying demon.

There were three more flying overhead. Sesshomaru took flight. The flying demons went after him. They screamed, "You'll pay for what you did to our brothers with your life."

Sesshomaru waited until the demons were close together. "Bakusaiga" a wave of power hit the demons. Sesshomaru destroyed the demons with one swing of his sword. He returned to find Yoruichi holding Shippo in her arms.

"I was so scared, Yoruichi, but you protected me." Shippo laid his head on Yoruichi 's breast. "Please hold me."

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Shippo. "It's ok Shippo no reason to be scared."

Sesshomaru saw a smile creep over Shippo's face just before Shippo fell asleep. He frowned. _That should be my head not that little fox demon's. _

Yoruichi saw Sesshomaru's frown. "Sesshomaru come and sit by me." Sesshomaru sat by Yoruichi. She leaned over and rested her head on his fluffy. "I miss this, your fur is so incredibly soft. It was the best sleeping spot."

"Hmm"

"Sesshomaru I also miss being close to you."

"I miss it to, Yoruichi."

"Sesshomaru, tell me what you meant earlier about the me from the waterfall. Is it the same me that knows about the light?"

"Yes. When I visited The Waterfall of Dreams you were there. We were together but I left too soon. Then "the you from the waterfall" appeared after I found you fighting the demon crow. That's when the waterfall version of you told me about finding the light. I thought the light was the light from, Yuki's crystal, but the waterfall you reappeared the other day and told me it wasn't."

"Has the waterfall version of me told you anymore about the light?"

"No."

"Then how do you know this light will help you find happiness?"

"Because the light will give you me you."

"What?"

"Tonight Yuki told me his crystals won't work. My darkness is stronger than Yuki's light that's why the crystals shatter, but if I find the other light it will work. You won't be trapped in the body of a cat. "

"Sesshomaru". _ You believe I will bring you happiness. That's why you stay as close as you can to me. You said we were together when you visited The Waterfall of Dreams. Us being together made you happy. _She took his hand in hers. "Sesshomaru we'll find the light."

Sesshomaru held Yoruichi's hand through the night. However, it was time to let go of her hand dawn was approaching. Letting her hand go was harder than he thought. He rubbed his thumb against her hand. Her softness was calling him. He took his other hand and caressed her cheek.

Yoruichi's eyes opened. She greeted him with a smile. He had to taste her smile one last time. His lips connected with hers as the sun began to peek over the horizon. He tasted happiness briefly. Sesshomaru dropped her hand and pulled himself three-feet away.

* * *

Velveteen: Yes they kissed for real.  
Miko: He got to touch in the real world for a little while, too bad the stupid flying demons came.

Peace in Chaos: Yoruichi now knows why Sesshomaru wants to find the light.

Velveteen: Plus, she's going to help.

Miko: If she does she can't use Shippo as guide. He cock blocked Sesshomaru big time.

Peace in Chaos: I know, he's sleeping spot was way better than Sesshomaru's, LOL


	6. Chapter 6: Three Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha. A/N: Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. Shippo has a crush and he got a chance to spend more time with Yoruichi. What will Sesshomaru do next? Let's see.

* * *

**Three Days**

Yoruichi, Shippo, and Sesshomaru returned to Kaede's village much to the delight of Jaken. Jaken almost knocked Rin down running to greet Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't notice Jaken at first. His eyes were glued to Yoruichi. Yoruichi had brought a smile to Rin's face and was holding her hand. He watched as the others greeted Yoruichi. One would think she were a returning warrior by the welcoming she got from the children. InuYasha and the others pay no attention to Sesshomaru, but gave Yoruichi all their attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru are you alright?"

Jaken's voice finally reached Sesshomaru. He looked down at the little demon and responded with a slight frown, "I am fine."

Sesshomaru was fine physically but he was experiencing an emotional turmoil. Of course no one knew it from looking at him he hid his frustration behind a mask of arrogance. However, not being able to touch Yoruichi was getting to him. Kissing Yoruichi last night made him want to kiss her more today. Sesshomaru wanted to take her into his arms and take her away. He didn't like sharing her attention with the others. His frustration had reached an all-time high because he was no closer to finding "the light" today than he was yesterday. Sesshomaru sighed. "I need to find that light."

"My lord, perhaps if we leave this human village we may find the light."

"That's a good idea Jaken."

Jaken jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that you, you, you cat lady."

Yoruichi laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you Jaken at least you didn't call me a warecat." Yoruichi turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru Jaken is right. We need to find that light and it's not in this village".

"Jaken leave." Sesshomaru waited for Jaken to leave before continuing. "You're the only one I told about what happened at The Waterfall of Dreams and my reasons for finding the light." Sesshomaru started to say more but he became fixated by Yoruichi's smile.

"I'm glad you told me, Sesshomaru. I like it when you talk openly with me. We still can talk even if you're three feet away. Yuki told you about the problem with his crystals and what else?"

"He just said I have to find something stronger."

"Like what?"

"He didn't say."

"Sesshomaru did you ask?"

"No."

"Then we need to ask him. We can leave first thing in the morning. I think he knows more than he told you. We'll take Jaken with us. Jaken is ready to leave the village, and don't think the others can take another day of Jaken's depression when you leave. Okay, Sesshomaru?"

_She really does want to help. _"Yoruichi," he gazed at her for moment, "it's fine."

Before going to bed Yoruichi told Kaede and Rin she was leaving with Sesshomaru. She asked Kaede to let the others know they would be gone for a while. The next morning Yoruichi, Sesshomaru, and Jaken left the village before sunrise.

/ Day Two

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am so glad we finally left that human village. Where are we going my lord?" Jaken walked between Yoruichi and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He focused on the path ahead. Yoruichi was walking beside him, but she was three feet away. Sesshomaru sighed.

Yoruichi decided to answer Jaken. "Jaken we are going to see Yuki, The Demon Eater. "

"But why? You already have a crystal."

"Jaken, silence"

"Yes, milord", Jaken backed up a few feet and followed Sesshomaru in silence.

"Sesshomaru we can get there faster if you fly and I flash step." Yoruichi leaped up and landed on a high tree branch. She yelled, "Just lead the way I'll follow."

_Yoruichi is right. The faster we get there the better_. Sesshomaru began his takeoff.

Jaken grabbed on to Sesshomaru's fur just in time. Jaken let a quiet "ah" as his face made contact with Sesshomaru's fur. "This is just like old times."

The three of them made it to Hell's Gate in less than three hours. Jaken sensed many demons behind the gate. He gulped and moved behind Yoruichi.

"Isn't this a creepy place"? Yoruichi walked in after Sesshomaru. "It's even creepier on the inside. Sesshomaru do you smell, Yuki."

"I can't distinguish his scent from the surroundings. He'll show up if I kill a demon. We'll keep walking until one attacks." Sesshomaru sensed demons around them, but none would show their faces. They walked further into the demon fortress.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think the demons are going to attack. We've been walking for 20 minutes."

"The demons are probably afraid of Lord Sesshomaru. He's great powerful demon."

A centipede demon erupted from the ground. The demon did not attack. He ran away instead. The demon crawled away as fast as it's legs could take him.

"Wait here." Sesshomaru went after the demon.

Yuki appeared as soon as Sesshomaru left. Yoruichi was ready. She moved behind Yuki before he could blink.

"Are you Yuki?" Yoruichi pulled off his hood.

"You're fast woman." Yuki snapped around, but Yoruichi was gone.

She appeared a few feet away from him. "You didn't answer my question."

Yuki turned and saw her standing on top of some stone ruins. "You". He pointed at Yoruichi. A large bonelike spike protruded from his arm. The spike almost ripped through the sleeve of his cloak.

Yoruichi noticed the bulge. "Is that a weapon or are you just happy to see me?"

Laughter erupted from Yuki's belly. Sesshomaru didn't find it amusing. Sesshomaru came after Yuki with Bakusaiga. Yoruichi pulled Yuki out of the way just as Sesshomaru was about to strike.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong with you?" Yoruichi frowned at Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong with you? Lord Sesshomaru was saving you," yelled Jaken as he ran from behind a mound of ruins.

"Jaken let her be." _Why is she upset with me? _ _I was trying to protect her. _

Yoruichi helped Yuki to his feet. "Yuki we need to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?"

"Another light, do you know of another light? One that is stronger then" Yoruichi pulled out the crystal she wore around her neck, "this one."

"I was right about you." Yuki looked over to Sesshomaru. He could fell Sesshomaru's piercing stare. Yuki knew if he made one wrong move Sesshomaru would not hesitate to attack. "You're the one Sesshomaru gave the crystal. If I try to leave will you kill me?"

"No, we're not here to kill you."

"I see." Yuki turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Come here Sesshomaru I need to see something before we continue the conversation."

Sesshomaru came closer, but he stopped at his three feet limit. "I need you to come right here". Yuki pointed to a spot next him.

"No"

"He can't come any closer. If he does I'll transform into a cat that's why we need a stronger light."

"Oh, see, three feet is your limit. If you come closer, Sesshomaru, your darkness overtakes the light and the crystal shatters." Yuki turned to Yoruichi. "Why are you with someone like him?"

"Because I want to. Do you know of a stronger light or not?"

"You're not a human. Your spiritual power is immense I can see the light in you. What are you?"

"I am a shinigami, now answer the question about the light."

"That explains why the crystal is still working. Sesshomaru's demonic aura should've destroyed the light within hours of it coming in contact with him. The crystal is feeding off your spiritual power. Abandon the demon and in five years you will not have to rely on the crystal. If you don't leave him the crystal will burn out in a year. A replacement crystal may not work and you'll be a cat again".

Yoruichi started walking away. "Let's go Sesshomaru he doesn't know the answer."

Sesshomaru watched Yoruichi. _Yoruichi, Yuki said the next crystal might not work, what if we don't find the light in a year? _ "Yoruichi-"

"Woman, did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, you didn't answer my question and don't call me woman." Yoruichi looked over and saw Sesshomaru hadn't moved. "Let's go, we'll find another way."

"Stop, woman," Yuki watched Yoruichi walking away, "stop Yoruichi I'll answer your question."

Yoruichi turned back to Yuki. "I am listening."

"When Naraku used the Shikolm jewel to spread his evil throughout the land some priests decided to build a spiritual weapon, to produce the Lightening Purifier Release technique, to combat him. I gave the priests some of my crystals to use. I am not sure if they finished the weapon. I do know that were able to combine my crystals with a large adamant jewel. The new jewel was shaped similar to a flame. They purified that jewel and intensified its power. This spike" Yuki pointed to the large spike protruding from his arms, "only reacts when I am near something or someone of great spiritual power. It reacted the night they purified new jewel. The light from the newly formed jewel was brighter than any light I've seen. Start at the Senji Shrine it's beyond the Land of Uchiha. The shrine has the strongest priest in the land they'll be able to tell you more about the weapon."

"Thanks Yuki. Let's go Sesshomaru". Yoruichi started running in the direction of the fortress' gate. Sesshomaru caught up to Yoruichi.

"Wait for me. Please don't leave me my lord," screamed Jaken as ran as fast as his little legs could go.

Yoruichi looked over her shoulder. "Sesshomaru you forgot Jaken." Sesshomaru frowned and Yoruichi laughed. "Sesshomaru, I heard Kagome and Kaede talking about a priest from the Senji Shrine. He was grateful to InuYasha for ridding Raimei Valley of the Thunder Brothers. Crossing over the valley where the Thunder Brothers once reigned is a shortcut to the Land of Uchiha. Kagome said the priest almost passed out from shock when he saw InuYasha. It was the priest's first time seeing a half demon. He thought InuYasha had been possessed by a demon. The priest wanted to perform an exorcism, which didn't go very well. It might be best if I do the talking when we get there. " Yoruichi yelled over her shoulder, "Hurry up Jaken you don't want to get caught here after dark." Yoruichi jumped over the gate.

The feat stunned Sesshomaru. He paused for a moment before following after Yoruichi. _She leaped over a 25 ft gate as, easily, as if she were stepping over a mushroom. What else can she do? _

Jaken was happy for the pause; it allowed him just enough time to grab on to Sesshomaru's fur. Yoruichi was moving fast through trees. Sesshomaru tracked her from the sky. She would disturb branch every once and awhile to signal to Sesshomaru where she was. It made it easy for Sesshomaru to follow. Jaken on the other had no idea where Yoruichi was or what was going on. He just held on tight to Sesshomaru fur.

The thick forest outside of Hell's Gate soon changed to barren land of jagged rocks and lifeless mountains of Raimei Valley. The Thunder Brothers were gone but lightning continued to flash over the valley. Yoruichi signaled for Sesshomaru to stop. He landed a few feet away from her.

"Sesshomaru lets camp here tonight. We'll cross the valley in the morning."

"Fine. Jaken find some fire wood to setup camp."

Jaken looked around at the rocky surroundings. "Where should I" Sesshomaru's frown prompted Jaken to move quickly.

"You and Jaken have an interesting relationship, Sesshomaru. He fears and reveres you at the same time. Rin on the hand adores you and says you're really kind. I doubt that's how InuYasha would describe you and he's your brother. You're an interesting man Sesshomaru."

"The same could be said about you, Yoruichi."

"What? I am interesting man. You should've joined me at the hot springs then you'd realize I am not a man."

"No, I mean I know you're a woman. Our time at The Waterfall of Dreams is etched in my mind".

"Sesshomaru, what were we doing during your time at The Waterfall of Dreams?"

Sesshomaru stared at Yoruichi. _I'll just give her a summary. _"We were in a hot spring. We talked. "

"Is that all?" Yoruichi stared at Sesshomaru as if she was trying to pull information from him with her eyes. Sesshomaru looked away. Yoruichi smirked. "Oh so we did more. Sesshomaru, you naughty devil, oh I mean naughty demon."

"Yoruichi, why didn't you take Yuki's advice? What if we don't find the light within a year?"

"I know we'll find the light. You said, you'd find a way to change me back and I believe you will. I believe in you, Sesshomaru".

_She believes in me. _Sesshomaru moved forward. He wanted to hold her in his arms. His body responded to his need. The three feet limit had been breached and the crystal responded by glowing brighter. Yoruichi jumped back.

"Yoruichi, I"

"It's okay, Sesshomaru, I understand."

Jaken ran over screaming, "Lord Sesshomaru" over and over. Jaken stopped and caught his breath. "Lord Sesshomaru I found some firewood." Jaken presented the bundle of twigs as if they were a gift for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

"Good job Jaken, I knew we could count you. Let's start a fire." Yoruichi took the bundle of twigs from Jaken.

Jaken stared at Sesshomaru sitting alone in the dark. He knew Sesshomaru was troubled. Jaken couldn't hold back his tears.

"What's wrong Jaken?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to become" Jaken turned and ran the opposite direction. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru why, oh why"

Sesshomaru and Yoruichi watched Jaken run off. Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders. Sesshomaru sighed and returned to looking at the stars.

Day Three

Yoruichi, Sesshomaru, and Jaken started out early. The terrain of the Raimei Valley was rocky and dangerous. Sesshomaru kept one eye on Yoruichi as she leaped from ledge to ledge. He would've preferred to carry her, but he couldn't.

They made it across the valley by noon. The Land of Uchiha was the opposite of Raimei Valley. Uchiha was full of rice paddies and life the opposite of Raimei Valley, which was barren and full of rocks. Yoruichi stopped to ask for directions from an old man wondering through the forest. "Excuse me sir" she gave the old man a warm smile as she walked to him. "I was-"

The man dropped his bag and turned to run. He fell over his feet as he tried to get away. "Help, a female demon."

"I am not a demon" Yoruichi moved closer, "I just want to know where"

The man started crawling away. "You're one of those demon women that traps men. I am no fool. You won't take me." He scurried to is feet and ran away screaming.

"That went well", remarked Sesshomaru.

"HA … HA very funny Sesshomaru now you've got jokes. " Yoruichi picked up the old man's bag. It was full of berries. "It did go well now we have lunch thanks to that old man."

Jaken started to cry. "I can't believe it Lord Sesshomaru made a joke."

"Sesshomaru, we need to use that keen noise of yours. Tell me which way do you smell demons."

"I smell a few demons to the east but a lot of demons to the west."

"Then that settles it we go east. If the Senji priest are as powerful as people say then their territory would have less demons." Yoruichi tossed Jaken the bag. "Jaken I saved you some berries. Let's go before villagers come after us because they think I am here to trap men."

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Yoruichi headed east in search of the Senji Shrine. Sesshomaru flew while Yoruichi flashed stepped. The green and wet countryside was a blur as they raced to the shrine. The shrine was huge and could be seen from a distance. They hurried and reached the shrine steps before nightfall.

Yoruichi hurried up the 500 steps. She flashed stepped passed the four priests watching the entrance before they could blink. The guards didn't notice her. Sesshomaru's presence from above garnered the attention of all the priests in the shrine. They ran out ready to defend the shrine. That's when they saw Yoruichi. They could see her spiritual power.

"Are you a deity being chased by that demon?" The assistant chief pointed at Sesshomaru hovering over the shrine.

"No he's actually with me. I am here because Yuki, The Demon Eater, sent me."

"Yuki, why did he send you?"

"I need to know about the crystal used for the Lightening Purifier Release technique."

The assistant chief priest's eyes grow wide. "How do you know about? We abandon trying to make that weapon once we heard Naraku was dead."

"I am not interested in the weapon. I am interested in the light from the jewel. Yuki said a light came from the jewel after it was purified. I need that jewel".

"What do you plan to do with the jewel?"

"I am taking it back to Yuki."

"We don't have it. Come back in the morning alone and we'll allow you to enter the shrine and speak to the chief priest."

"Fine. I'll be back just after sunrise."

The priest watched in awe as Yoruichi jumped in the air and walked over to Sesshomaru. She shocked the priests more by flash stepping way. They thought she disappeared. Her feats proved to the priests she was a deity. The priests kept their eyes on Sesshomaru until he flew off.

Sesshomaru quickly found Yoruichi waiting for him near a stream about three miles from the shrine. He landed three away from her. Her eyes were focused on the sunset. Sesshomaru's eyes were focused on Yoruichi.

Jaken disrupted their thoughts. "I can't believe the nerve of those humans. Lord Sesshomaru can go where he pleases. My lord is-"

"Not welcomed in the shrine," Yoruichi's eyes locked with Sesshomaru's, "Sesshomaru they don't trust you and they fear you, which is a dangerous combination. That's why I'm going alone to speak with them in the morning. If you come, Sesshomaru, they will see it as threat. They will defend themselves. We caught them off guard this evening, but in the morning they'll be prepared for an attack."

"My lord isn't afraid of some priests. He has taken on armies, priests, and other foolish human. He's always won. Lord Sesshomaru is not going to be defeated by some priests."

"I see", Yoruichi's gaze left Sesshomaru and fell on Jaken, "Jaken please go and get some firewood." Yoruichi smiled at Jaken.

The smile gave Jaken an uneasy feeling. He looked at Sesshomaru and his uneasiness intensified. Jaken swallowed hard. "Right away, Yoruichi". Jaken ran off deep into the woods.

"Sesshomaru, promise me you'll stay away when I go to the shrine in the morning. Their fear of you will lead to an attack. I don't want to get caught in between. Plus, killing priests will only feed that demonic aura of yours, so promise me you won't come to the shrine. "

"You have my word; I will not go to the shrine. "

"Good." Yoruichi's eyes focused on the sky.

_She said in between does that mean she's going to protect those priests like she did Yuki? _"Yoruichi, do you fear me as well?"

"No, " she turned and faced him, "should I?"

"No." Sesshomaru tried to read Yoruichi's eyes but he couldn't. He thought she was hiding something from him.

"Then that's that. I am going to find something to eat." She waved her hand and was gone in a flash.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter : )


	7. Chapter 7: Onibi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha, if I did there would've been a crossover already

A/N: Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. Now lets see if Sesshomaru and Yoruichi can find the light.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Onibi**

Yoruichi stood and stretched as she watched the sunrise. "Dawn is breaking."

"Are you leaving?"

"Good morning to you too, Sesshomaru. Yes, it's time for me to go. I'll see you when I get back." She waved her hand as she flashed stepped away.

Sesshomaru started walking toward the shrine. "I'll keep my word, but that doesn't mean I won't be close by". He walked until he was about a mile from the shrine.

Yoruichi knew Sesshomaru was close. _At least he's not at the bottom of the steps. I hope the priests don't think he's too close. _Yoruichi sighed as she waited to see the chief priest. She had been waiting for a little over 10 minutes, but it seemed much longer.

"Chief Priest Jun, will see you now," said the assistant chief priest as he walked into the room, "follow me".

The priest led Yoruichi to a large room at the back of the shrine. The room was empty except for a little old bald man sitting in the middle of the floor. The man's face was so wrinkled Yoruichi thought he was at least a 100.

Yoruichi bowed. "Chief Priest Jun it is an honor to meet you. I am Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Your spirit is quite beautiful. I lost my eyesight for this world many years ago, but I can see that of the spirit world quite clearly. You're not of this world, I can see you as clear as day. I know you have a good heart, which makes me wonder why you're interested Onibi?"

"Is that the name of the jewel created with Yuki's crystals?"

"That is the name of the weapon. We could not get to work". The old man seemed to drift off for a moment. "After Naraku was destroyed we had no use for it. Why do you want a discarded weapon? "

"I am only interested in the jewel not the weapon."

"Are you really going to take it Yuki as I have been told?"

"Yes"

"What about that demon with you? I feel his demonic aura close by. His demonic aura is almost at the level of Naraku's, which I didn't think was possible. Does he plan to kill Yuki if you do not return with the Onibi? Some demons foolishly believe that the Onibi had the power to make them as strong as Naraku."

"Sesshomaru has no intentions of killing Yuki. He stays close to me because he protects me. He, his brother InuYasha, and InuYasha's comrades were the ones to destroy Naraku. Believe me he does not want the Onibi to become more powerful".

"So his brother is the half demon, InuYasha. I have heard about InuYasha's great deeds like destroying the Thunder Brothers. If Sesshomaru, helped his brother destroy Naraku he is powerful and he has good intentions. I'll tell you about the Onibi. It's not here it's with Chitose. I'll tell you more after you and I have breakfast."

{{{{{||||||||

Yoruichi was right Sesshomaru didn't need anything to make him more powerful. All his life he wanted to be the most powerful demon alive. He accomplished his goal three years ago when he surpassed his father in power. For the first time in his life being the most powerful demon had him at a disadvantage.

Sesshomaru kept replaying all the scenes in his mind where he was told his darkness stifled the light. _ If Yoruichi has light in her like Yuki said does that mean I will stifle her? She says she's not afraid of me, but she asked if she should be? Why did she ask that? Does she believe there is a reason for her to fear me? My past is littered with the blood of others. I would've killed those priests if they attacked last night. She said it would feed into my demonic nature. I'm a demon. I am not some half demon like InuYasha with a weak human heart. _Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by Jaken's yelling from a distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Yoruichi, Lord Sesshomaru, Yoruichi", Jaken emerged from the bushes several yards behind Sesshomaru, "there you are Yoruichi".

"Hey Jaken. I brought you some plums."

_She's back. _Sesshomaru ran to where Jaken and Yoruichi were standing. "You're back."

"Yep, I learned about the Onibi, the weapon that was created using the jewel from adamant and Yuki's crystals. Apparently, they were not able to get it to work as weapon but the jewel can harvest light from the moon and acts as an eternal flame. In other words they made a flashlight. It's with a traveling priest name Chitose and his students."

"A flash what?" Jaken ate the last plum Yoruichi had given him. "What's a flash light?"

"It's kinda like a lantern, but it uses batteries instead of oil or candle". Yoruichi saw the confusion on Jaken's face. "Never mind just think of it as a lantern that can burn as long as it as there is moonlight. So Sesshomaru do you think we should go find Chitose? It really maybe a flashlight."

_I am not sure what a flash light is, but she said it harvests the moonlight. The moon shines through the dark. _"We will see if the light works or not."

"OK, Chitose and his students travel along this stream to Mt. Kidan. Jun says there are two small shrines along the way and we would probably find Chitose at one of the shrines or in one of the villages. "

"Fine we'll leave now." Sesshomaru and Jaken took flight.

"You're in a big hurry today Sesshomaru." Yoruichi flashed step away.

Yoruichi and Sesshomaru looked for Chitose in the first village they came upon. Once again Yoruichi was accused of being a female demon that'd come to steal men. Most of the men and the women refused to talk to her and ran as soon as they saw Jaken and Sesshomaru. Before leaving the village an old man who wanted to be stolen by Yoruichi spoke to them. He directed them to the Tenun Shrine, which was near the base of Mt. Kidan. Yoruichi, Jaken, and Sesshomaru made their way to the Tenun Shrine before sunset. Yoruichi approached the front of the shrine but did not see anyone. She walked to the back of the shrine and found two young entry-level priest battling Sesshomaru.

The boys yelled, "Demon be gone" and tossed sacred sutras on to Sesshomaru. The sutras disintegrated as soon as they touched Sesshomaru. The boys trembled. Sesshomaru took a step forward and the boys turned and almost ran into Yoruichi.

They felt Yoruichi's spiritual power. The boys fell at her feet. They pleaded, "Please save us."

"It's ok, he's not going to hurt you. Sesshomaru, please don't come any closer." Yoruichi helped the boys to their feet. "We're looking for priest named Chitose."

"We've not of heard of him, but we haven't been here very long. Priest Daichi may know. We'll take you to him, but " the boy looked over his shoulder at Sesshomaru, "the demon."

"Sesshomaru stay here. I will go talk to the priest."

The boys were amazed when they saw Sesshomaru walk away from the shrine. They saw him sit under the huge 2000-year-old kaya tree. Their eyes grow wide when they saw Jaken come out of hiding, but their worry faded after they saw Jaken run after Sesshomaru.

"Um hum" Yoruichi cleared her throat. "Let's go speak to Daichi."

The boys led Yoruichi through the small shrine. One of the boys went into a small room. The other young priest stared at Yoruichi until the other young priest returned. "You may enter."

Yoruichi entered the room and found the grey-haired priest asleep. She rolled her eyes and sighed. The priest did not react until she said, "Excuse me Priest Daichi, my name is Yoruichi Shihoin and I need to find a priest named Chitose."

The priest barley opened his eyes. "You do, do you. The one with the spiritual power to control a great demon needs assistance from common priest. I find that strange."

"I was told by the priests of the Shinji Shrine he has the Onibi, and I need the jewel from it. I don't need it for a weapon".

"I see if the chief priests trust you. I will send for Gento and he will take you to Chitose."

"Thank you."

||||||Gento

It didn't take long for the boys to comeback with Gento. "Why have you sent for me priest?" Gento walked in full samurai amour including a red leather mask of an angry and fearsome face with a long nose.

"This is Yoruichi Shihoin and she needs to find Chitose".

"I see. Does that demon out back belong to you?"

Yoruichi could feel Gento's cold accusing stare. "He doesn't belong to anyone".

"You're not a demon yet you travel with one. One would think you were under his control, but I can tell by your eyes your warrior. I can tell by the way the priests jumped to help you you're powerful spiritually. Has your beauty bewitched the demon?"

"No," Yoruichi folded her under her breast, "do you know where Chitose is or not?"

"Ha, you're fearless too. I may start to like you. You have fire in your belly. I am going to take you to Chitose but the demon stays here. You can't trust a demon. Don't worry it's not too far. "

"Fine. Let me go talk to Sesshomaru then we can leave." Yoruichi walked out of the room. _ No one trusts a demon around here. I guess I can't blame them, I remember the stories I heard about demons growing up. If only they knew Sesshomaru. He's not like most demons. _Yoruichi removed the angst on her face just before leaving the shrine. "Sesshomaru, I am going see Chitose. The samurai escorting me insists that only I can go to see him.

"But Yoruichi"

"Sesshomaru, don't worry about me I can take care of myself. I'll be back as soon as possible." She gave him a smile. "He says it's not too far so it won't take long." She walked away.

Sesshomaru sat back under the kaya tree and thought about Yoruichi's smile. It was the same smile the waterfall version of Yoruichi gave him before fading away. He watched the sunset behind the shrine. Yoruichi traveling in the dark alone with some samurai didn't sit right with him.

"Jaken, I want you to follow Yoruichi and the samurai."

"Yes, milord" Jaken hurried away.

Jaken followed Yoruichi and Gento. Yoruichi felt Jaken's presence but pretended not to. She was more concerned about Gento noticing.

"Gento, what can you tell me about Chitose?"

"Not much, lets say he's not a talker. Why do you want the Onibi do you plan to destroy it?"

"Destroy it why do you say that Gento_?_" _If the Onibi is a weapon that they couldn't get to work why would I need to destroy it? No one comes to destroy a flashlight."_

Gento didn't like Yoruichi's silence. "Well you want the jewel, right, you have to destroy it to get the stone."

_If you knew that then why'd you ask the question? _"Gento have you seen the Onibi?"

"Yeah, it ain't nothing special." Gento started walking faster. "Let's hurry I need to get back soon."

They traveled the rest of the way in silence. Gento stopped at a small hut about five miles from the Tenun Shrine. "You'll find Chitose in there, but I doubt you get much out of him."

Yoruichi stepped toward the door. She heard Gento unsheathed his sword. He slashed through the air. Yoruichi moved faster than Gento could see. Yoruichi kicked Gento. He almost fell. He managed to steady himself by anchoring his sword in the ground.

"That's some sword you got. I can feel the demonic aura." Yoruichi smiled, "too bad its not going to help."

"You haven't seen what it can do. Yamabushi". A yellow light erupted from the ground in a zigzag shape.

Yoruichi leaped out of the way. Gento looked up and saw Yoruichi standing over him.

"What the hell? That bastard never told me you could fly."

"So someone told you to come after me. Was it Daichi, Chitose, or someone else?"

"Chitose is dead just like you're going to be. Yamabushi". The yellow zigzag of light traveled from Gento's sword, but this time it was aimed at Jaken.

Yoruichi flash stepped and grabbed Jaken just before the bolt reached him. The bolt cut down about 10 trees before stopping. When Yoruichi turned she saw Gento sheath his sword.

He yelled, "You're better than expected. I do like you. We must do this again." He turned his back. "You can follow me or help that demon you travel with if he hasn't been sealed, he's been sitting under the sacred kaya tree since this afternoon. That's a dangerous place for a demon, warrior goddess".

"Sesshomaru." Yoruichi placed Jaken snuggly under her arm and flashed stepped through the trees back to the shrine. When she arrived Sesshomaru was sitting under the tree looking annoyed. She saw four priests moving at a high speed circling Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, Yoruichi, my lord has never been taken down by human priests. Many have tried but my lord has crushed them all."

Sesshomaru tried to get up but his body was felt like it was pinned to the ground. "What kind of trickery is this?" He tried again and it didn't work. Sesshomaru transformed into his dog form and was able to stand.

"See I told you not to worry, Lord Sesshomaru is amazing," cheered Jaken.

Yoruichi watched from above as the priest started tossing sacred sutras onto Sesshomaru. _Why didn't they denigrate like the ones from early. Sesshomaru demon aura seems stronger in his demon dog form. Wait, are the sutras actually touching Sesshomaru. I feel it now that tree's spiritual power. I thought the spiritual power was coming from the shrine and the priests but it's coming from that tree. It has been masking it's true power since we first arrived. _"Something is wrong, Jaken." Yoruichi landed near Sesshomaru and the circling priest. "Stop it now" yelled Yoruichi. The priest continued. Yoruichi tripped one priest and all four fell on their backs. The priests struggled to get up like turtles.

"Yoruichi, they don't have any faces."

"I see that Jaken, I need you stand guard while I help Sesshomaru. The sutras are stuck to something else not Sesshomaru." Yoruichi squinted to identify the strange pattern. "It's like tree branches". Yoruichi looked at the towering kaya tree._ So I was right, you're the one holding him._

"Yoruichi Shihoin, you're still alive. I suggest you be grateful and leave while you can. That demon is about to be sealed and if you don't leave it will be the death of you," said a voice coming from the shrine.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'm not going anywhere. Can you transform back?" She saw Sesshomaru try to shake his head to say "no". "If I move fast enough I maybe able to get these off before" Yoruichi moved as quickly as she could and started removing the sutras.

A bright light shined on them like a spotlight from the sky. It blinded Yoruichi, but it felt warm and cozy around her. Sesshomaru could not see anything other than the light, but he felt the effects; the light was weakening him. The spiritual power of the light was greater than anything he'd ever experience. Jaken started twitching as he fell to the ground. The faceless priest cracked like clay pots.

"It's a new moon so the Onibi is full of last month's moonlight," the voice from the shrine bellowed."

"So the weapon is more than flashlight. The light is a purifying light. Damn, I can't see the point of origin it's too bright. I just have to guess." Yoruichi stood directly in front of Sesshomaru. She still couldn't see. She pointed her finger toward the highest point of the shrine. Yoruichi chanted, "Way of destruction number 4." A bolt of pale lighting shot from her finger. The bolt hit the target and light was gone.

"Yoruichi, you did it", whimpered Jaken. Jaken smelt Yoruichi's blood.

Sesshomaru smelt the blood as well. He struggled to break free of the tree's grasp. Yoruichi heard the sound of branches breaking as Sesshomaru struggled.

Yoruichi turned and faced the sacred kaya tree. Sesshomaru saw what looked like a thick arrow sticking out of Yoruichi's abdomen. She raised her blood stained palm. "Way of destruction number 31," a red ball of energy fired from Yoruichi's hand and hit the tree. The tree was scorched but remained standing after the blast. The tree decided to take it's anger out on Sesshomaru more invisible branches wrapped around him. He broke the branches from around his neck. Sesshomaru broke more and more branches until he finally broke free.

Sesshomaru quickly transformed. He picked Yoruichi up in his arms. She traced her fingers over his face. "I don't think that was the light Sesshomaru."

"I am going to take you to some place safe." Sesshomaru began his take off. Jaken barely had time to grab on before Sesshomaru was in the air. Yoruichi smiled just before her eyes closed. Sesshomaru didn't waste anymore time he teleported away.

* * *

Miko: Well damn.

Velveteen: Poor Yoruichi.

Peace in Chaos: Dun Dun Dun

Thanks for reading this chapter until next, peace.


	8. Chapter 8: It's All About Yoruichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha.

A/N: Thanks so much for continuing to read this story and for all the favs, comments, reviews, and follows. Shippo has a crush on Yoruichi and he's competing for Yoruichi's attention, but it's just a crush. Now on to the story let's see how Yoruichi is doing.

* * *

** It's all About Yoruichi**

Sesshomaru quickly made it to Kaede's house with Yoruichi. When he arrived no one was at home. He laid Yoruichi down on a straw matt in the middle of the room. Sesshomaru caressed her cheek with his hand.

Yoruichi's eyes slowly opened. She saw the angst on Sesshomaru's face. "Don't worry Sesshomaru I'll be okay". She gave him a weak smile, but it did not soften the lines of worry in his face. Yoruichi did her best to mask her pain when she spoke, "I need you to pull the arrow out."

He knew it had to be done, but that didn't make it easier. "Are you ready?"

"I am as ready as I am going to be."

Sesshomaru brushed a stray strain of hair from Yoruichi's face. Sesshomaru's hand griped around the thick shaft of the arrow. "I am going to pull it out." He said the words but did not pull out the arrow. The thought of hurting Yoruichi stopped his movements.

Jaken knew Sesshomaru was hesitating. Jaken cleared his throat. "I am going to find Kaede." He ran out of the home. "If something happens to Yoruichi, Lord Sesshomaru will turn into a pebble for sure."

Jaken was running so fast he ran into InuYasha. InuYasha jerked the little demon off the ground. "What's going on Jaken? I smell Yoruichi's blood."

"Let me go, InuYasha, I have to find Kaede. Yoruichi is badly hurt."

"Kaede left to deliver a baby. She won't be back until tomorrow. I'll get Kagome." InuYasha dropped Jaken and ran off.

Jaken ran back into the house. "Lord Sesshomaru". He stopped as he saw Sesshomaru pull the arrow from Yoruichi's abdomen. The shaft was much thicker than a normal arrow; a piece of adamantite was tied to the shaft instead of having a traditional arrowhead.

Yoruichi coughed. Sesshomaru wiped the trickle of blood from her mouth with the back of his hand. He kept one hand on top of the bleeding wound. She placed her hand on top of his.

Jaken continued, "InuYasha is going to get Kago- "

InuYasha and Kagome entered the home. Kagome ran to Yoruichi's side. "Drink this it'll help." Kagome poured the elixir into Yoruichi's mouth. "Sesshomaru I need to pour some of this on the wound. It'll help ward off infections." Sesshomaru moved his hand.

Shippo, Maruko, and Sango ran into the house. They saw a wounded Yoruichi and Sesshomaru hand covered in blood.

"No, not Yoruichi." Shippo ran over Yoruichi. InuYasha grabbed Shippo before he got too close. "Put me down InuYasha."

"Fine," InuYasha dropped Shippo, "but stay out of the way."

"Sango please help me to dress Yoruichi wounds." Kagome turned to Shippo. "Shippo, you and the guys have to leave so Sango and I can help Yoruichi."

"Let's go Shippo." Maruko picked Shippo up. He and the other guys left the house.

"What the hell happened Sesshomaru?" InuYasha held up the blood-covered adamantite. "Where did this come from?"

The sight of Yoruichi's blood on the adamantite caused Sesshomaru to relive the earlier battle. He didn't see when the arrow was shot or when she was struck, but he smelt her blood. His veins ran cold as he responded, "A battle." Sesshomaru turned his attention to the door.

"She was hurt because of you. You didn't protect her". A blue flame covered Shippo's hand. "This is all your fault". He lunged at Sesshomaru.

InuYasha caught Shippo by his tail and pulled him back before Shippo reached Sesshomaru. "Shippo, what's wrong with you? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Let me go InuYasha. I am going to teach Sesshomaru a lesson about taking care of those you care about. He let Yoruichi get hurt because he doesn't care. The only blood I smell is Yoruichi's. Her blood is on his hands. If he cared about anyone other than himself he would've protected her no matter what".

"That's not true," yelled Jaken.

Shippo's words were like needles piercing Sesshomaru's skin. He felt every angry word. _I should've protected Yoruichi. _ "Let him be, Jaken." Sesshomaru's eyes stayed fixated on the door. _This will not happen again, I swear to always protect Yoruichi. _ Sesshomaru stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity.

Sango stepped out of the house. "We bandaged up her wound. Yoruichi is sleeping. Let's give her time to rest. Kagome is going to stay with her."

Sesshomaru walked into the house. Yoruichi looked peaceful. The look on her face brought a small amount of relief to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I'll stay with her tonight."

"That's not necessary," responded Sesshomaru as he sat next to Yoruichi.

"OK, I'll leave you two alone." Kagome walked out of the house and Jaken walked in.

Jaken was surprised to see Sesshomaru holding Yoruichi's hand. After picking his jaw off the ground he sat quietly in the corner. _How is it possible for Lord Sesshomaru to hold her hand? He's been close to her all night and she hasn't turned into a cat. Does this mean he can be close to Yoruichi now?_

Dawn

Sesshomaru spent the night watching over Yoruichi. However, it was the dawning of a new day. The sunlight crept under the door. Sesshomaru had spent another night holding Yoruichi's hand, but once again it was time to release her hand. The crystal around her neck started to glow. Sesshomaru quickly moved away. He continued to watch over her from a distance. _Damn, I thought I could be near Yoruichi. Was I able to touch her last night because the light from the Onibi purified some of my darkness? Did the waterfall version of Yoruichi allow me to touch Yoruichi again? Was it is something else? This is so frustrating._

Yoruichi's eyes opened. She stared at Sesshomaru. His eyes still held worry. "I told you not worry Sesshomaru." Yoruichi started to move.

"No, don't Yoruichi, your wound." Sesshomaru forced himself to remain seated as he watched Yoruichi struggle to sit up.

She managed to sit up. "You're still worrying Sesshomaru." She smiled. "Nice to know you care." Yoruichi saw Jaken sitting in the corner. "Nice to know you care too, Jaken."

Jaken asked the question that had been on Sesshomaru's mind. "How are you able to sit up after being so badly hurt?"

"Before I got bandaged up I used kido on my wounds. Jaken I am shinigami it's going to take an injury greater than the one from last night to take me out."

Seeing Yoruichi sitting up took some of the weight off of Sesshomaru. "How are you feeling?"

"Like some stabbed me with something really sharp." She could tell by Sesshomaru's face he did not share her sense of humor regarding the situation. "I feel a lot better this morning thanks to you."

Just seeing Yoruichi sitting brought more relief then Sesshomaru expected. He wasn't one to make emotional confessions. "Yoruichi, I, I," Sesshomaru did not know what to say, "I'll go find you something to eat."

"Thanks Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru left the house in search of food for Yoruichi. He needed to clear his head. Seeing Yoruichi injured bothered him to the core. All he wanted to do was hold her, but he couldn't.

"I was foolish in my quest to find "the light". It almost led to Yoruichi's death. I knew there was something wrong about that place, but I wanted to find the light so badly I ignored my instincts. Then when Yoruichi needed me I couldn't protect her. She was hurt because of me."

"Tsk, tsk". He heard Yoruichi's voice. "Sesshomaru, I told you not to worry".

Sesshomaru snapped his head around but did not see her. "Great now I am hearing things." He continued walking.

"Trust me Sesshomaru", Yoruichi whispered in his ear.

Sesshomaru looked but once again there was no sign of Yoruichi. "Is it the waterfall Yoruichi, but if so where is she?" Sesshomaru looked all around. Then he heard her laugh. He ran in the direction of her laughter. "Sigh. I don't see the waterfall version of Yoruichi, but I do see breakfast. He saw a serow* grazing.

Sesshomaru soon returned with a fat serow, but the house was too full for his liking. InuYasha and Kagome were at the house. Shippo was sitting next to Yoruichi glaring at Sesshomaru. Kaede and Rin were there too.

"Welcome, back Lord Sesshomaru." Rin gave Sesshomaru a big smile.

"Rin" Sesshomaru dropped the serow. "Jaken".

"Yes, milord."

"Jaken, Rin, and I will help ye." Kaede stood. "Come along Rin."

"Yes, Lady Kaede." Rin skipped passed Sesshomaru out the door.

Sesshomaru's eyes locked on to Yoruichi's hand. She was holding the bloodstained adamantite. He could smell her blood and it bother him to his bones. _I could've lost you, Yoruichi._

"I am so glad you're feeling better, Yoruichi". Shippo leaned into Yoruichi. "I was so worried about you." He frowned at Sesshomaru.

"No need to worry, Shippo, I've been through a lot worse. I am the former as Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido as well as the Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps and Corps Commander of the Executive Militia. My life has been in danger since the day I was born. I spent years training in hand-to-hand combat and in the way of the shingami. I have been attack with swords and fist since I can remember".

"Why would someone want to hurt you?"

"Shippo, it was one of the burdens of being a commander and the princess of the Shihoin clan".

"You're princess".

"Shh, don't tell Miroku. My parents don't know I exist yet so there's no reward." Yoruichi winked at Shippo. "It's hard to believe you fight with diamonds in this era." She rolled the jewel in her hand. "You can buy a mansion with this thing in the 21st century."

Sesshomaru soaked up every word Yoruichi said. _ She's a princess and a commander. Her titles fit her well. It explains why she fights so well, and why she's so composed. There has always been an air about her, and now I know why. I also understand why she wants to go back. She really comes from a different world, a world where she was special and important. _

Yoruichi read the change in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?" Yoruichi's question interrupted Sesshomaru's thoughts.

"No."

"Don't worry Yoruichi next time I'll be there to protect you."

"Oh, you're so sweet Shippo." Yoruichi rubbed Shippo's head.

Shippo smirked.

"I'd like to know where the clay priests came from as well as the adamantite." InuYasha folded his arms. "The adamantite looks a lot like the ones from Tessiaga."

Gento and Yuki

InuYasha was right about the adamantite the jewel did come from Tessaiga. Gento retrieved the adamantite from one of InuYasha's former battles. However, Daichi was the one who shot Yoruichi with the adamantite arrow. Daichi and Gento were passing through Hell's Gate while InuYasha and the others were talking about the adamantite.

The priest and the samurai were searching for the Yuki. Gento killed the first demon to challenge him instantly. Then he and Daichi waited for Yuki to appear. They did not have to wait long.

"Gento, this is a surprise. What brings you by little brother? I know you and Daichi didn't come by just to see me."

"You're right big brother I came because of Yoruichi Shihoin and her demon companion. A priest from the Senji Shrine warned us they were coming and said she was powerful, but she's a lot more powerful than I thought."

"That's because she's a shinigami".

"I see she really is a warrior goddess. Then I doubt Dachi's arrow killed her. I'll need to trade weapons with you before I face her again. She knows Yamabushi. "

"You fought her, why?"

"Because she's working with that demon. His demonic aura is greater than any demon we've encountered. We do not need another Naruku to rise up," interjected Daichi. "Isn't that why you sent them to get the jewel for the Onibi?"

"No, she and the demon are in some kind of relationship. His name is Lord Sesshomaru. He and his brother defeated Naraku. He can't get within three feet of Yoruichi without her turning into a cat. His demonic aura is so dark it crushes my light. She asked me if I knew of something with a light greater than the one found and in my crystal and I told her about the jewel priests made."

"That really was Lord Sesshomaru no wonder he was able to fight off the sacred kaya tree. I've never seen a demon resist the sacred kaya tree until last night. Naraku wouldn't come near the shrine because of the sacred kaya tree, which is why we thought it would be safe to finish building the Onibi there. We have to seal Sesshomaru, Gento. The light from the Onibi must've given Sesshomaru the ability to get close to the shinigami last night. It weakened him. We need to see if that is the case. Yuki give one of your special crystals to Gento. Also, I need crystals to repair the Onibi."

"Old man, you and Gento are over your heads with those two. Let them be."

"Big brother you worry too much. We'll take them on one at time. I know I can fight her with Kamisori. I'll trade you Yamabushi for Kamisori." Gento handed Yuki his sword. "We'll trade back when I'm finished."

"Fine. I don't know how you plan to match Yoruichi's speed." Yuki handed Gento his chain sickle. "Just don't get yourself killed. Watch out for Sesshomaru's poisonous claws he can take you down without drawing his sword. "

Gento laughed. "Don't worry they won't know what hit them until it's too late."

Nightfall

When Yoruichi woke from her nap it was already nightfall. Shippo and Rin were sleeping next her. She slipped out of the house to find Sesshomaru.

"Yoruichi what are you doing out here? You shouldn't be up so soon."

Yoruichi heard the concern in Sesshomaru's voice. "I came to find you. It's the last night of the new moon this month. I wanted to touch you one last time." She reached out her hand breaking the three-foot space between them.

"Yoruichi". Sesshomaru took her hand in his. "How did you know?" He closed the space between them.

"The new moon was the only thing in common between the night near the hot springs and last night".

"I see." Sesshomaru scooped Yoruichi in his arms and took flight.

"Sesshomaru, where are we going?"

"Somewhere, where we can be alone."

* * *

A/N:

Miko: Oh I was hoping he could touch her now

Velveteen: Me too, but I am glad Yoruichi is alright

Peace in Chaos: Sesshomaru still hasn't found the light. Now they know they can touch each other on nights with a new moon.

BTW: *Serow- a hoofed forest animal distantly linked to sheep and goats.

Until next time peace and thanks for reading this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: The New Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha.

A/N: Oh my gosh you guys have been so great and supportive of this crossover thanks a million for your favs, follow, and reviews. For those of you wondering about hollows, I am sorry but Yoruichi and Sesshomaru will not be battling any hollows. This story sticks more to Rumiko Takahashi's world instead of Tite Kubo's. I hope you still enjoy the story.

* * *

**The New Moon**

Sesshomaru landed miles away from Kaede's village. He and Yoruichi were finally alone. Yoruichi lit a fire. Then she sat between his legs. She was glad he'd removed his armor. The lack of metal made him seem softer more like a normal man.

His arms enclosed around her body as he pulled her close to him. He kissed her on the top of her head. Sesshomaru felt happy. "I never want to stop holding you." Reality quickly pulled that happy feeling away.

"Unfortunately, I can't. Tomorrow will be here in a few hours, and I'll have to let you go."

"Then I say" she brushed her lips against his, "let's make the best of the time we have." She kissed his lips.

The kiss deepened. Sesshomaru's hands lazily moved along her back. He ran his hand along her side and felt the bandages.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips.

"It's ok it didn't hurt. I am going to be fine in a couple of days."

"No, I mean about what happened."

"Why? It wasn't your fault Sesshomaru."

"If I hadn't insisted on going to find the Onibi you wouldn't have been hurt."

"Sesshomaru, let's not focus on "ifs". What happened happened because we decided to find the Onibi." She interlaced her fingers with his. "We're in this together Sesshomaru".

Sesshomaru's lips met hers. "Next time I will protect you." He recaptured her lips before she could respond.

She laid her head on his chest. "This is nice. If someone would've told me a month ago I'd be in your arms in the feudal era I'd told them they were crazy." She gazed into his eyes. "I am glad I came to this time period and I got to me you, Sesshomaru."

"I'm glad you came, Yoruichi." _I don't want you to go. _He held Yoruichi just a little tighter.

"When we find "the light" we can have days like this too. Did the waterfall version of my say anything else even if it's not about the light."

"She said someone," _I don't know I should mention someone knowing how to get you home or about someone competing with me for your attention._

"Sesshomaru is something wrong? You can tell me."

Sesshomaru sighed, "she said that there would someone else vying for your attention and that I should hurry to find the light because someone knows how to get you home."

"Home", said Yoruichi softly. She felt Sesshomaru stiffen as soon as she the word. _You're worried I'll find my way home before we find the light. I haven't thought about going home since we began searching for the light._

Yoruichi's silence was killing Sesshomaru. _I know I shouldn't have said anything. She's probably thinking about going home right now. She'll want to find the person who can get her home instead of searching for "the light". We must find "the light" first. _ "We will probably find the person that knows how to get you home while we look for the light," said Sesshomaru in a tone void of any emotion.

The way Sesshomaru held Yoruichi became rigid. She felt him pulling away even though he had not moved. "OK," _we'll cross the "me going home bridge" when we get to it. I just hope he isn't same person that will be competing for my attention. _

"She also said I should trust you."

"Do you trust me, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Good", Yoruichi snuggled up against him, "I trust you too." She felt him relax. "We'll find "the light". I know we will. First we need to find someone who knows a lot about The Waterfall of Dreams. They maybe able to guide us to the light", Yoruichi looked up at Sesshomaru, "can we speak to the person who gave you passage to The Waterfall of Dreams?"

Sesshomaru's mother's voice played in his telling him she couldn't do everything for him. He sighed. _I can't run to mother with this. I have to think of something else. _"No, but we can see Bokuesnou, a friend of my late father. I'll carry you to him."

||||||Bokusenou|||||

Sesshomaru landed in Bokusenou's forest. "That was quick. I could get used to being carried in your arms, Sesshomaru." She kissed him. The kissed continued until Yoruichi pulled away. "We should find Bokusenou before sunrise."

"Yes." Sesshomaru took a few steps.

"Sesshomaru, you know you don't have to carry me."

"I know, but I don't want you strain yourself," Sesshomaru continued walking, "plus, we're already here."

"Here the middle of the forest. I don't see anyone."

The old magnolia tree's face appeared. He slowly opened his eyes. "Sesshomaru, I've been expecting you".

"Why is that old Bokusenou?

"Your mother told me you'd be by inquiring about The Waterfall of Dreams. Who is this with you? She is certainly not a demon and she's not a human. She has an old soul."

Yoruichismiled._ Great another strange tree with a personality, but this one is defiantly a demon. _"I am Yoruichi Shihoin. I am a shinigami."

"Yoruichi Shihoin are you mating with Sesshomaru? Your scents have intertwined."

"What?" _Seriously,_ _what is it with trees in time period?_

"Bokusenou tell us all you know about The Waterfall of Dreams."

"Sesshomaru, The Waterfall of Dreams is a place where one's dreams come true and a place of deceit and danger. It is a separate reality from this world. What you saw was real in that reality. The danger comes from the lure of that reality; one can lose oneself in that reality and remain in The Waterfall of Dreams until they die. The reality of the waterfall can become true in this world, but it almost never happens. A few individuals have achieved the dreams found in The Waterfall of Dreams; they said they found true happiness. Many have become victims of the waterfall in one-way or another. Some pursue the reality of the waterfall until they lose themselves in this world. They even deceive themselves into believing they have return to the waterfall, but it is only in their minds in reality they are still in this world. Others die trying to find a physical passage to the waterfall. The only way to get to The Waterfall of Dreams is by using a blue jewel of passage like the one your mother gave you".

_Sesshomaru's mother gave him passage to The Waterfall of Dreams. Why can't we see your mother, Sesshomaru? She may know how to find "the light." " _Bokusenou where can we get one those jewels?" _The waterfall sounds dangerous. We will have to be one of the few to make The Waterfall of Dreams a reality in this world._

"Yoruichi Shihoin the jewel given to Sesshomaru was created by Hosenki. He has passed on. His son has taken over his practice, but he can only make black pearls and he's still in training for that. There have been rumors of other jewel makers. However, they work in secret for a very high price and I don't know where you can find them. Sesshomaru your mother said she believed you were ready to enter the waterfall. One can't just walk away from the Waterfall of Dreams without it having some influence. Have you become one of the lost ones, Sesshomaru?"

"No of course not. I, Sesshomaru, will never fall victim to a reality created by a waterfall."

_Sesshomaru, The Waterfall of Dreams sounds a lot more dangerous than I first thought. Could the waterfall version of me be in your mind? No one else has seen her. No, you knew who I was in my cat form, but you didn't see the waterfall version of me until you found me. Am I the reason you see her? Is she an illusion brought on because you want the me from The Waterfall of Dreams? What will happen to you if we don't find the light? _"Excuse me Bokusenou, do you know anything about a light associated with The Waterfall of Dreams? We're looking for the light. "

"Yoruichi Shihoin, I've never heard of such a light, but I am no expert on The Waterfall of Dreams. I suggest you and Sesshomaru talk to Myoga he may know more."

Sesshomaru turned and started walking away. Yoruichi yelled, "Thanks Bokusenou."

"Wait Yoruichi Shihoin".

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around with Yoruichi. "Yes, Bokusenou."

"Why did you come to this world? Did you come through The Waterfall of Dreams?"

"Bokusenou, I don't know how I ended up here. I somehow ended up traveling back in time after Sesshomaru visited the waterfall."

"I see. You being here in this time is correlated to Sesshomaru's visit to The Waterfall of Dreams. If Myoga knows a passage to The Waterfall of Dreams take that passage and you may find your way back to your time".

Sesshomaru took flight. He didn't want to hear another word regarding Yoruichi going back to her time. _If I find Myoga he may know how to get back to the waterfall or he may know where I can find "the light". However, the passage may lead Yoruichi to her time instead. I'd lose her anyway._

Sesshomaru and Yoruichi flew in silence back to Kaede's village. Sesshomaru landed on a hilltop not too far from Kaede's home. It would be morning soon. He sat down with Yoruichi on his lap.

"Sesshomaru, who is Myoga? Is a dashing warlock or anything like that?"_ The last thing we need is for you to be suspicious because you think he's your competition for my attention. _

"No, he's an old demon. He was a friend of my father as well. InuYasha may know where we can find him."

"OK good." _We won't have to worry about him competing for my attention. _"Hopefully, Myoga, can give us some answers. Until then", Yoruichi caressed his cheek, "let's enjoy tonight." She went in for the kiss, but Sesshomaru didn't seem interested. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing. It's just that it is almost sunrise."

"I know", she moved her mouth closer to his, "lets not waste anymore time."

This time Sesshomaru met her halfway. Yoruichi flicked her tongue against his lips prompting him to open his mouth and kiss her fully. They kissed until the light of a new day started to creep over the horizon.

"We have to stop Sesshomaru."

"I know". Sesshomaru kissed her one last time before letting her go.

* * *

Velveteen: Oh they finally spent some time alone.

Miko: Poor Sesshomaru is worried Yoruichi is going to leave. I'd forgot about her going home.

Peace in Chaos: I suggest Sesshomaru hurry up and find that light. Old flea Myoga knows a lot he may just know how to get Yoruichi home.

Thanks for reading this chapter until next time peeeeeeeeeaceeeeeee.


	10. Chapter 10: Enter Myoga

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha.

A/N: Thanks for all your support guys. It's time to add yet another character from InuYasha world.

* * *

**Enter Myoga**

Shippo and Jaken ran out Kaede's house. The two started bumping into each other as they raced to meet Sesshomaru and Yoruichi. Shippo ran to Yoruichi and Jaken ran to Sesshomaru.

"Yoruichi, are you ok? I was so worried about you. You shouldn't be up. Come with me and I'll get you some breakfast and water."

"You're so sweet Shippo."

"Unlike some people," Shippo cut his eyes at Sesshomaru, "I want to do all I can to help you get better."

"Where have you been Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Nowhere."

"You had to go somewhere." Jaken cringed at the look on Sesshomaru's face. "I mean I'm so glad you're back."

Sesshomaru walked away from Jaken. He headed for InuYasha and Kagome's home. InuYasha met Sesshomaru at the door.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

Kagome grabbed InuYasha by the ear. "Be nice InuYasha invite Sesshomaru in."

"Not necessary. InuYasha I need to find Myoga."

"What do you want with that old flea?"

"I have to ask him about something. Do you know where he is or not?"

"Humph, I don't know where the old flea is check with Totosai."

Sesshomaru turned and started walking away. Jaken ran behind him. "Are we going to see Totosai?"

Sesshomaru did not answer Jaken. _I can leave to find Totosai now, but I'd have to leave Yoruichi. She's not 100%. If I go on my own it will be better, but I have a feeling she'll be upset with if I do. _"Sigh" Sesshomaru entered Kaede's home. Everyone was laughing.

"Yoruichi, ye friends sound like a lot of fun especially, that Kisuke fellow." Kaede poured Yoruichi another cup of tea. "He sounds like a real trouble maker."

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, you missed a funny story. Yoruichi was telling us-" Rin started to giggle.

"I know, I know." Shippo started laughing.

"You didn't miss much, I just told them a story about me and my friends".

"I see." _Of course she would have friends from her time. She was probably very popular. Who is Kisuke? _Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru?"

"No, I learned Myoga maybe with Totosai."

"Does Totosai live near here?"

"No, he lives in a volcano. We'll leave to find him when you're better." Sesshomaru turned and left the home. He heard more laughter as he walked away. _Yoruichi had a good life, friends, power, and respect. She was important and apparently loved. The waterfall version of Yoruichi was right; my happiness isn't enough of a reason for her to stay. _

"You still here," InuYasha's voice cut into Sesshomaru's thoughts, "I thought you'd fly off to find Totosai by now."

"Yoruichi and I will be leaving soon enough."

"So you're waiting on Yoruichi. Normally, you'd just leave your comrades behind. What's going on Sesshomaru?"

"It's none of your business, InuYasha".

"You're in my village so it makes, it my business Sesshomaru." InuYasha step closer to Sesshomaru.

"Back off InuYasha." Sesshomaru took a step closer to InuYasha.

Kagome and Yoruichi watched the brothers glare at each other.

"What's wrong with them, Kagome?"

"Yoruichi, they're both pig headed and stubborn." Kagome frowned. "InuYasha", yelled Kagome.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru continued their stare down until Yoruichi spoke. "I get it. They're like dogs fighting over territory. They're caught in a continual pissing match".

Sesshomaru and InuYasha turned and stared at Yoruichi. She and Kagome started laughing.

"Yoruichi, if only we had a rolled up newspaper. Unfortunately, newspapers haven't been invented yet."

"You're right Kagome, we'd have them trained in no time."

"InuYasha knows one command. All I have to do is say, "Sit boy"."

InuYasha crashed into the ground. "Kagome!"

"I am so sorry InuYasha. I didn't mean it. I only wanted to tell Yoruichi about the command."

"You two" InuYasha pointed at Yoruichi and Kagome "need to stop talking about us like we're dogs."

"Well InuYasha" Kagome played with InuYasha's ears.

"Cut that out Kagome."

"I am just kidding, InuYasha."

"Humph. I, Sesshomaru, am not under the power of some beads, so do include me with InuYasha."

"That's right let's go Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru followed Yoruichi for a few steps. "Stop Sesshomaru stay here," Yoruichi moved to Sesshomaru's right.

Sesshomaru stood in place for a few moments and then asked, "Yoruichi, what is this about?"

"I just wanted to see how many commands you knew." A big smile covered Yoruichi. "Three that's more impressive then InuYasha's one." Yoruichi and Kagome laughed.

The brothers weren't amused. However, their angry at the Kagome and Yoruichi quickly dissipated. Yoruichi's laughter warmed Sesshomaru's heart. _I could listen to her laugh all day. Just the sound of her laughter brings me happiness. She was joking with me the way Kagome was kidding around with InuYasha. I've seen Kagome kid around with InuYasha on other occasions but I always thought the behavior was demeaning and annoying. Now I understand little brother it's all part of being with a mate. _

Yoruichi finished laughing. "Let's go Sesshomaru. This time I'm being serious I want to talk to you."

Yoruichi and Sesshomaru walked away from Kaede's home. They walked to the stream running through the village. The stream was far enough away to give them privacy for a personal conversation.

"What did you want to talk about Yoruichi?"

"Your visit to The Waterfall of Dreams. I've been thinking about what Bokusenou said about the waterfall being a separate reality. _I am worried about you. _Sesshomaru, what if we can't obtain the reality from the waterfall in this world? Finding the light may not bring you that happiness. What will you do then?"

"Yoruichi, if the light allows me to touch you, to hold, to kiss you, and to be with you I will be happy. It was just you and I in the hot spring. There was no one or anything else".

"Sesshomaru", she said his name slightly above a whisper.

She gave him a look that confused him. _Why is she looking at me like that? I can't tell if she's going to burst into tears or laughter. _"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you said something very right."

"I should've stayed longer in The Waterfall of Dreams. Then you would've told me what I needed to know. We would have "the light" by now. I am sure of it."

"Don't worry Sesshomaru we'll find it. I have a feeling Myoga may have the answer for us. I'll be able to travel tomorrow." Yoruichi saw the concern in Sesshomaru's eyes. "I'll be fine don't worry about me. We need to worry about your competition for my attention. I figured out who it is?"

"Who is it?"

"He's a sweet brave demon, who I think is absolutely adorable." Yoruichi saw Sesshomaru's frown. "He's on his way right now."

Sesshomaru stood. He saw Shippo running toward them. Shippo had flowers in his hands.

"Yoruichi" blush filled Shippo's cheeks, "these are for you. I thought they'd cheer you up so you could get better faster."

"Thank you Shippo", Yoruichi rubbed Shippo's head, "you're so sweet. I don't think anyone has ever given me flowers after I've been injured. They're beautiful".

Shippo blushed even harder. "I am glad you like them."

"I do. I'm feeling better already."

"Really," Shippo twiddle his fingers, "do you feel well enough to go with us to pick berries. Of course you don't have to pick anything. It's just that I promised Rin I'd go with her because the forest isn't safe, but it would be more fun if you came. Don't worry I'll protect you and Rin."

"Sure, I'd be delighted" Yoruichi stood, "let's go".

Yoruichi and Shippo started walking away from the stream. Sesshomaru soon followed. Shippo cut his eyes at Sesshomaru. "No one invited you."

"Be nice Shippo. Besides Sesshomaru can help he has a keen noise. He'll be able to find berries."

"Good idea Yoruichi Sesshomaru can make himself useful for a change".

_Make myself useful_ _if it weren't for Yoruichi I'd, sigh, I wouldn't even be here. So Shippo is supposed to be my competition for Yoruichi's attention. How am I supposed to compete with him he's just a child? He's no competition for Yoruichi's heart, but damn he gets in the way and he gets his way. _

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're going to pick berries with us. You're so wonderful Lord Sesshomaru." Rin's voice pulled Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

"If Lord Sesshomaru is going I am going too", interjected Jaken.

Sesshomaru frowned. _This is going to be a long day._

Sesshomaru followed Yoruichi, Jaken, Rin, and Shippo. More of the village children joined them before they enter the forest. Sesshomaru looked at Yoruichi surrounded by kids. They were laughing and talking. Sesshomaru noted even Jaken seemed to like Yoruichi to a certain degree.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes he saw Yoruichi walking with four children. The two smaller children had silver hair with a purple tint and the other two had purple hair. They were singing a song. It was the sweetest song he'd ever heard.

Sesshomaru heard Yoruichi's voice whisper, "Remember Sesshomaru, it's not just about your happiness. Your actions affects all of us, our destinies are intertwined remember that when the time comes."

"When what time comes, Yoruichi?"

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru?" Yoruichi turned to face him.

"How?" Sesshomaru saw a baby in Yoruichi's arms, a baby with pale brown skin and golden eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru is something wrong?" Jaken ran over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru blinked and the baby was gone. The children he saw before were gone too. "What happened to the baby?"

"Baby, what baby? I think Sesshomaru is loosing it."

Yoruichi and Jaken sighed at the same time in response to Shippo's comment.

"Sesshomaru, you okay?" Yoruichi stepped a little closer.

"I am fine." _I wasn't daydreaming I know what I saw. Yoruichi was carrying a baby, my baby. Those were my children. They had to be. That's what she meant by our destinies are intertwined. It is not just about Yoruichi and me. I need to talk to Yoruichi. " _You'll find berries in that direction". Sesshomaru pointed to his left. The children ran in that direction. Jaken and Yoruichi stayed with Sesshomaru. "Jaken."

"I'll supervise the children, milord."

"What's going on Sesshomaru?"

"The waterfall version of you whispered in my ear while we were walking. She said, "my actions affects us all and that I should remember when the time comes."

_Sesshomaru, are you really ok? Now she's whispering to you. I am really worried about you. _"What about the baby?"

"Never mind it's not important". _This is not the time to talk about children. We need to focus on finding the "light". _

_***Totosai****_

The next morning Yoruichi and Sesshomaru headed out to see Totosai. They left before sunrise. Yoruichi and Sesshomaru wanted to find Totosai as soon as possible. They also did not want Shippo and Jaken tagging along.

Yoruichi looked over at Sesshomaru. She could tell something was on his mind but he'd barely spoken to her since they went berry hunting. _What's going on with you, Sesshomaru? _"Hmm. Sesshomaru what's Totosai like? He's not a talking rock or something?"

"No he's an old blacksmith. He forged the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga from my father's fang".

"Glad he's not another tree. We can use a break from trees." Yoruichi laughed but Sesshomaru didn't. "What's with you Sesshomaru? You haven't been the same since yesterday."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yes, there is, Sesshomaru I can tell something is going on with you. You might as well tell me."

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Sesshomaru I thought you said you trust me."

"I do."

"But not enough to talk to me when there's something wrong. Sesshomaru I know it has something to do with our situation".

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, then let's talk about your mother."

"Why?"

"Because she may know away back to the waterfall or she may know something that can help."

"My mother will be of no help. The cave up ahead is where Totosai lives. We should hurry."

"You mean before he runs away." Yoruichi pointed to an old man flying away quickly on a three-eyed cow."

Sesshomaru took flight and went after Totosai. Yoruichi went after him as well. Totosai was trapped between Sesshomaru and Yoruichi. Totosai took his chances and flew behind Yoruichi.

"That guy is dangerous," whispered Totosai to Yoruichi.

"Sesshomaru, why are so many people afraid of you?"

"You aren't from around here are you?"

Yoruichi turned to Totosai. "Totosai, you don't have to be afraid of Sesshomaru."

"You really aren't from around here. If he shows up unannounced that means trouble for me. The Bakusaiga and Tenseiga are fine so that means he wants something. What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"Where is Myoga?"

"Here's not here."

"Do you know where we can possibly find him? Sesshomaru and I need to talk with him about The Waterfall of Dreams."

"Last time I saw him he was on his way to find Kohaku and Kirara. I don't know where they are, but I do know Kohaku will return to the village at some point. When I repaired Kohaku's weapon a couple of months back he said he had a gift for Rin. He was planning to give it to her after he completed 10 assignments. He had four more to go at that time".

"Thanks Totosai." Yoruichi gave him a smile. "Sesshomaru, lets go back and wait for Kohaku."

"No, we'll search for Kohaku."

"Search for him where?"

"I'll pick up on his scent."

Yoruichi frowned. "We're just going to walking around until you pick up on his scent. Fine as long as we talk while we're looking. I still want to know about your mother and the baby."

"Baby, what baby, don't tell me you're having Sesshomaru's baby." Totosai's pop eyes grew wider. "You're not a demon."

"No, I am not having his baby and I am shinigami."

Sesshomaru knew Yoruichi's said "no" because she wasn't pregnant, but it still sting. It was a possible reality. If they don't find "the light" then she can't have his baby. If she finds a passage back to her time he thought she'd leave him. Even if they found the light she may not want to have his child, she's a shinigami and he's a demon.

"Fine, you go to the village and I'll find Kohaku." Sesshomaru flew off. _I have to resolve this soon._

"Sesshomaru," Yoruichi's cries were ignored by Sesshomaru. "I can't believe him. Humph, fine I'll go back to the village."

"I'll go with you. It's been awhile since I've seen InuYasha I am sure the Tesseiga can use some maintenance care".

"Sure, I can use the company." Yoruichi landed on a road back to the village. Totosai followed.

"You aren't afraid of Sesshomaru, are you?"

"No, I wish people would stop asking me that. He's not some evil monster, he's good in his own way."

"Sesshomaru has grown to be more compassionate, but he is still Sesshomaru. He does not have a human heart like his brother InuYasha. He went from have no compassion for others to having some compassion for those close to him. To be honest I've never seen anyone talk to him like you did. You're special to him, he would've killed anyone else."

_Gees, Sesshomaru what kind of demon were you. I thought people feared you just because you were a demon not because you gave them a reason to fear you. _"Totosai tell me what Sesshomaru was like before he became more compassionate".

Sesshomaru rushed to find Kohaku's scent as Totosai told Yoruichi of his past. _I have to find Kohaku. I have to find that "light" and soon. I need to know if what I saw was our future or a foolish daydream. I need to know one way or another. _

Sesshomaru flew east then west, but he did not catch Kohaku's scent. Next he flew north then south. He caught Kohaku's scent. The scent was weak and distant but he now Sesshomaru had a direction to follow. Sesshomaru flew southeast to find Kohaku.

Totosai had just finished telling Yoruichi about Sesshomaru when they neared village. Most info was from when he first arrived on the scene after InuYasha was freed from his curse.

"Sesshomaru's name does mean killing perfection", said Totosai as they reached the village entrance. I am not sure if Sesshomaru's parents knew he'd fit his name so well. Knowing his mother though I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know."

"You know his mother. Do you know why we can't talk about her or go see her?"

"I don't know InuKimi very well. I've seen her so I know she's beautiful. Sesshomaru doesn't want to admit it but he and InuKimi have similar personalities. According to Inu no Taisho she is the only person to put Sesshomaru in his place without lifting a finger. I am sure Sesshomaru doesn't like that".

"What brings you by old man?"

"I am here to see the Tessaiga. Why else would I be here InuYasha?"

"Ouch" Yoruichi slapped her cheek. She looked in her hand and saw a flea demon. "This thing just bit me."

"That thing is Myoga. He showed up after you and Sesshomaru left this morning."

"Please to meet you. I must say you have the most delicious blood I've ever tasted." Myoga jumped and sucked blood from Yoruichi's neck.

She hit him once again. "Cut that out. I am not your personal blood bank."

"Sorry, it's just so good. What did you want to see me about?"

"Bokusenou says you may know something about The Waterfall of Dreams."

"Wow, I haven't heard anyone speak of The Waterfall of Dreams in 500 years. Maybe if I took another sip."

Yoruichi grabbed Myoga between her thumb and forefinger. "If you tell me something good you can all the blood you want, but we have to wait for Sesshomaru".

"You betcha, I'll rack my brain for something good."

"Where are you Sesshomaru?" Yoruichi sensed Sesshomaru approaching.

Kohaku, Sesshomaru, and Kirara arrived at the village 20 minutes later. Sesshomaru felt a twinge of worry as he approached Kaede's home. His worry of Yoruichi's reaction to seeing him caused him to hesitate. Kohaku rushed ahead of Sesshomaru and entered the home.

Sesshomaru sighed and followed. He ignored everyone in the room, but Yoruichi. Sesshomaru didn't even notice when Kohaku and Rin rushed passed him out the door. His eyes locked with Yoruichi's as soon as he walked in.

"Welcome back Sesshomaru, we've been waiting for you." Yoruichi held her hand showing Myoga.

"Myoga"

"That's right Sesshomaru, " Yoruichi smirked, "he was here when I returned to the village."

"Yes, I'm going to answer what I can about The Waterfall of Dreams for you. What do you want to know?"

Sesshomaru wasted no time and asked, "Do you know a passage back to the waterfall?"

"You need a blue jewel for passage"

"We know that already. Is there another way?"

"Sesshomaru, that's the only way I know."

"Myoga do you know anything about a light associated with the waterfall?"

"What kind of light, Yoruichi?"

"One that will stop me from changing into a cat when I am close to Sesshomaru."

"I don't know of a light exactly, but there is Urns of Truth. The Urns of Truth are said to produce the water from The Waterfall Dreams. Each of the three urns has a symbol, together they spell ひかり(HIKARI). Put the symbols together and it means light. When the three urns are placed together the water will flow into the middle urn, か. Then you pour that water into the first urn, ひ. If you douse yourself with the water then you will remain in your true form. The water from the last urn, り, washes away the truth. "

"Where are the urns?"

"Sesshomaru, legend has it your grandfather had the urns hidden throughout the land eons ago. Your father said that your grandfather was worried an enemy might find them so he kept the locations secret. I only know where one is. It is on Mount Hitake. I saw it once when I was traveling with your father."

"Sesshomaru, we just have to find the other two. Kaede do you know anything about the urns?"

"Yoruichi, I may know where second one be. I am not sure if it is related to the urns Myoga spoke of but when I was young I heard stories of an urn being stuck in a cliff. It is near one of the northern sea villages. It is in a place no human could get to, there be jagged rocks in the water and the cliff is too steep to climb. Legend has it fisherman saw female demon with long silver hair placed the urn there. After she left the fisher went to investigate. When the fishermen got as close as they could to the cliff they saw a huge claw mark dug in the side the cliff. The middle of the claw mark has the urn.

"That's two, we just need to find the last one. Let's go ask Totosai if he knows anything."

"Yoruichi before we speak to Totosai," Myoga leaped at Yoruichi. She caught him in her hand.

"What Myoga?"

"Our deal about the blood."

"Oh, yeah, sorry I wasn't talking about me I was referring to Sesshomaru."

Myoga looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Don't even think about it, Myoga."

Myoga gulped heard. "I think I've had enough blood for today."

_Myoga is really afraid of Sesshomaru. You really are feared Sesshomaru._

Yoruichi, Myoga, Kirara, and Sesshomaru went to find Totosai. They found him banging away on the Tenseiga. InuYasha and Kagome were with him.

Myoga hoped on to the old blacksmith's shoulder and asked, "Totosai do you know where the master's father hid the Urns of Truth".

"Urns of Truth, hmm, urns, yeah I know Mount Hikate".

"We know about that one and the one in a cliff. Did the master mention another one to you?"

Totosai scratched his head. "I didn't even know about the one in the cliff. Hmm." His scratched his chin. "He did say something about never ending water one time. That's where the third would be, but I can't remember anything else".

Yoruichi asked, "Does anyone know where we can find never ending water?"

"I do".

Everyone turned and looked a Kohaku and Rin approaching. "Where?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's at village near the Ox Tiger. There's a rock formation with an urn placed in front. The urn is small but the villagers say it weighs a 1000 pounds no man can lift it. They say that water once flood into endlessly. It's called the Urn of Never Ending Water".

"That's makes all three. We can get the other two urns and take them to the Urn of Never Ending Water. Sesshomaru, you and I can get the urn from the seaside. InuYasha will you go with Myoga to get the urn from Mount Hitake?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "We don't need"

"Sure, Yoruichi I'll help you out", interrupted InuYasha.

"Thanks InuYasha."

"I can meet you all at the Dragon's Head and lead you to the other urn."

"Thanks Kohaku."

"This is great we can leave tomorrow", said Kagome.

"What do you mean we?"

"C'mon InuYasha it'll be fun, just like old times."

"Great idea Kagome. We'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

Miko: I hope they can find the Urns.

Velveteen: Yes then Sesshomaru and Yoruichi can run off and have babies.

Miko: Not if Shippo can help it.

Velveteen: Yeah, won't give them a moment alone, LOL.

Peace in Chaos: Thanks for reading this chapter, until next time peace.


	11. Chapter 11: 20 Things

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach

A/N: Thanks for all the favs, reviews, and follows for this story. Time go out find those urns : )

* * *

**Chapter 11 Twenty Things**

The following day Kagome, Myoga, and InuYasha left for Mount Hitake. Sesshomaru and Yoruichi left to explore the northern seaside after Yoruichi convinced Jaken and Shippo they needed to stay behind and protect the village. Part of Sesshomaru dreaded being alone with Yoruichi. He knew she wanted to talk and he didn't.

"Yoruichi are you well enough to flash step?"

"Yes."

"Good we can save time if you do. I'll fly." Sesshomaru took flight without waiting for a reply from Yoruichi.

"Sesshomaru, I guess you're not ready to talk." Yoruichi flash stepped after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was right they saved a day of travel time. Yoruichi signaled for Sesshomaru to land. Sesshomaru joined Yoruichi as she watched the sunset into the ocean.

"Sesshomaru isn't this nice a beautiful sunset and a cool ocean breeze."

"No, I find the salty smell of the sea somewhat repulsive."

"OK", Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "let's start again in the morning. Most of the villagers have gone in for the evening".

"Fine." Sesshomaru followed Yoruichi away from the sea.

_So you still not talking to me, Sesshomaru we need to fix that. _Yoruichi sat under a tree and Sesshomaru sat a few feet across from her. "Sesshomaru, this would be a good time for us to get to know each other better. We can play a game."

"Fine."

"Great we'll ask each other twenty things. If you don't want to respond you can get a pass by saying pass, but you only get three passes". Yoruichi saw Sesshomaru's eyes narrow. "For example, if I asked what do you want do first after we solve the me turning into a cat problem?" You would say pass or answer the question.

"Take you to the hot springs."

"OK, that was an honest answer. Let's start with the game. What is your favorite food?"

"Meat"

"C'mon Sesshomaru you need to give more than just a one word answer if we are going to learn something about each other. What kind of meat do you like?"

"Freshly killed meat. My turn. What is your favorite food?"

"Milk. Technically it's food and a drink, but I love it. I like goat milk, cow milk, and chocolate milk, but not soymilk. I like my milk from an animal. My turn. Tell me about your parents."

"My father was a great powerful dog demon that ruled the western lands. My mother is my mother. Tell me about your parents."

"My father and mother were killed when I was really young. My father was the 21st Head of the Shihoin Clan, but what I really remember about them was my father's laugh and my mother's smile and feeling really happy when I was around them. My grandparents Emeka and Adaeze raised me. Do you have any other brothers and sisters outside of InuYasha?"

"No. My mother was seriously injured a few weeks after I was born. After that she could no longer bare children. What about you?"

"I am an only child. I did have my friends Kisuke and Tessai growing up. They lived with me in the Shihoin palace until we separated because of duties. Tell me more about your mother."

"Pass. Tell me about Kisuke and Tessai."

"Kisuke is my closest friend. He's highly intelligent which has led to him getting into lots of trouble over the years. Tessai was our rock. He kept us out of trouble whenever he could. I think you'd like Tessai. Do you have any friends I haven't met?"

"No. Did you have a lot of friends?"

"I guess. I was actually on my way back from visiting my friend, Kūkaku, when I ended up in this time. How many people or demons have you killed?"

"Pass. Do you miss your friends?"

"Yes, but I have been away from them for years before. Why can't we go see your mother?"

"Pass. If the opportunity arises for you to go home will you take it?

"Honestly, I don't know. It's not a simple yes or no. Sesshomaru… I"

"Next."

"Hmm". _At least I gave you an honest answer. _"Tell me about the baby from the other day."

"Pass."

"You can't pass. You've used up all your passes. Did the me from the waterfall tell you about a baby?"

"No. Why are you so worried about a baby I imagined?" _Especially when you are planning to leave anyway._

"Sesshomaru did you imagine me with a baby, our baby?"

"What I imagined makes no difference it not reality. This game is over".

"Sesshomaru, we're not going to get anywhere if we don't talk."

"I think I've already said too much. I am going to search the seaside". Sesshomaru took flight.

"You're running from me Sesshomaru. Why won't you let me in just a little? You imagine me having your child, but you can't even answer my questions I just don't get it. I won't stay with you if this continues".

_Next morning_

The next morning Sesshomaru returned. He found Yoruichi sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Sesshomaru could tell by the way she hugged her knew she was upset. _I wish I could wrap my arms around you, but I can't._ "I retrieved the urn".

"I guess you didn't my help", responded Yoruichi with her back to him.

_She's really upset I can hear it in her voice. I just wanted to the urn so can meet Kohaku. _"Why are you upset I got the urn?"

"You left me alone last night Sesshomaru."

"I didn't think you'd be frightened."

"I wasn't frightened. I was lonely. Sesshomaru, I didn't come with you just to get the urn. I came so we could spend time together and you ran off without a second thought."

"I am sorry." The words fell from his lips without him thinking. Sesshomaru wanted her to look at him, but her eyes were glued to the horizon. "I just wanted to get the urn as soon as possible."

"I see finding the urn was more important than the conversation we were having. Sesshomaru the urn had been in the same place for hundreds of years. It wasn't going anywhere, but I could've. I thought about leaving. I don't know why I stayed," she turned and looked at him, "you keep shutting me out."

Yoruichi's eyes seemed to dig a hole into Sesshomaru's soul. _I hurt her my actions hurt her. Did she mean leaving and returning to the village or leaving and returning home. I have to fix this. _Sesshomaru sat down three feet away. "Before I heard you the waterfall you whisper in my ear I saw you walking with four children. You all were singing the most enchanting song. When I called out your name you turned and had a baby in your arms. From the looks of the five children I'd say I was the father. Now do you understand why I didn't tell you this last night?"

"No."

"It was a foolish daydream, it wasn't real. It wasn't important. We had a task, to get the urn."

"Sesshomaru, you imaging me having your children is important. It means you care about something other than returning to the hot springs. I am not surprised you are expecting a litter". Yoruichi smiled.

The smile gave Sesshomaru some relief. His brow lowered. "That was a dog joke."

"Yes, and a funny one I might add". Yoruichi laughed.

Hearing Yoruichi laugh caused him to smile inside. "Cats have litters too."

"Look at you trying to zing me, but I am not a cat Sesshomaru at least not most of the time." Yoruichi leaned back on her elbows and looked at him. "I am woman Sesshomaru." The look Sesshomaru gave Yoruichi told her he was in absolute agreement with her. "You really want to return to the hot spring," Yoruichi mumbled.

"What?"

"What were the children singing in your daydream?"

"I don't know it was in a strange language."

"Sing a little."

"Yoruichi, I don't sing."

"Do you hum? You know hmm, hmm"

Sesshomaru sighed then started humming the tune. Yoruichi stopped him. "Did it go more like this?" She started humming the tune.

"That's right how did you know?"

"I know that song. It's French and it's called _Diamonts Roses. _ My Nin Nin would sing that song sometimes when she was gardening. Maybe your daydream wasn't a daydream it was a vision." Yoruichi looked at the urn. "Who knew our answer would come from a flea."

"If we hurry we can make it to the Dragon's Head before sunset. If you're ready to leave."

Yoruichi stood. "Lead the way."

Sesshomaru grabbed the urn and took flight. Yoruichi followed. Sesshomaru thought about his daydream. _I knew it wasn't a daydream. Those were our children. I, Sesshomaru, will not fail that vision will become a reality. _

_Dragon's Head_

Sesshomaru and Yoruichi were the first to arrive at the Dragon's Head. "Where's InuYasha? What's taking him so long?"

"Give them some time Sesshomaru we haven't been here 10 minutes. Relax. Let's explore this wondrous cave that really looks like a dragon's head." Yoruichi walked into mouth shaped cave entry.

"It's just an empty cave, Yoruichi".

"This is the type of place people will pay big bucks to see in the future." Yoruichi stepped out. "If you don't want to go exploring lets finish our game. It's your turn to ask something."

_This could be tricky if I ask something it means she can ask me something. I want to know. _"When you said thought about leaving were you referring to returning to the village or going back to your own time?"

"I would've returned to the village."

"Oh ok."

"Yeah, I don't know how to get to my own time. What do you for fun?"

It took Sesshomaru a minute to answer. _ If she knew how to get back to her own time she may have left last night. _He frowned."I don't have time for fun. I am not a child."

Yoruichi laughed. "You sound like Byakuya. Actually you two have similar personalities. You two would not get along."

_Yet another male, hmm, she is beautiful. _"Do you have a lot of male friends?"

"I guess." Yoruichi saw the frown on Sesshomaru's face. "You're jealous." Sesshomaru didn't say anything. "Are you jealous of my male friends Sesshomaru?"

"I, Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru turned his head, "InuYasha is on his way."

"That's not answer Sesshomaru. I'll let it go for now, but you'll have to answer it later." Yoruichi watched as InuYasha charged up the hill with Kagome on his back and Myoga on his shoulder.

"What took you so long InuYasha?"

"What Sesshomaru means is we're so glad to see you guys," Yoruichi smiled.

"We got the urn." Kagome pulled the urn out of her backpack.

"We got ours, too". Yoruichi pointed to the urn Sesshomaru retrieved.

"Excellent now we just wait for Kohaku. We should make ourselves comfortable Kohaku will not be here until morning." Myoga leaped towards Yoruichi but she moved. The old flea hit the ground.

"Cut it out Myoga."

"I can't help it. Your blood is so good Yoruichi."

"Myoga"

Sesshomaru saying his name was enough to cause the old flea to tremble and run to InuYasha. "I'm sorry"

_Myoga is terrified of Sesshomaru. Old or young it doesn't make difference they all fear Sesshomaru. Is it because you've killed so many? _ Hmm.

"It's Friday night. We could make this a double date if we actually had some place to go". Kagome sat on the grass. "We could go to dinner and a movie."

"What's a movie?" Myoga jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"It's a series of moving pictures with sound."

"Chase the Man 3 comes out today. That would've been a good movie to see. It's action pack and has Godfrey Yung. Godfrey Yung is a great guy. I met him while he was filming the movie."

Kagome squealed, "Yoruichi, you met Godfrey Yung. Is really as handsome, brave, and smart as he is in the movies?"

"He is handsome. We met at a café in the Mashiba District. I am not sure how brave and smart he is. We only talked for about 15 minutes."

"Oooh, I can't believe you actually talked to him. I used to visit the shops in Mashiba District all the time. Urgh, I've never seen anyone famous there."

"He sat at my table to avoid the fan girls. It worked for a little while. Then some recognized him. He was swarmed."

"Yoruichi, I am surprised you know what Kagome is talking about?"

"Myoga, I am from Kagome's time."

"How did you get here?"

"I am not sure exactly. I was traveling through the Dangai, which is a dimension that connects the Soul Society to the human world, when a weird darkness started to engulf the passage. I rushed to the opening, but when the gate opened I was in the Fedual era instead of the 21st century. Time is distorted in the Dangai, but I've never heard of anyone going back in time. I don't know maybe Aizen caused more damage than we knew when he destroyed the Kototsu, which used to cleanse the Dangai every seven days."

"That's very interesting." The old flea sat in deep thought.

The old flea's words made Sesshomaru think back to the words the old magnolia tree spoke of. _Myoga maybe thinking of a way to get Yoruichi home I can't let that happen. _"We can play a game to occupy time while we wait."

"A game", said Myoga, Kagome, and Yoruichi, "you want to play a game."

"No, it is just something occupy our time".

"This is great," Kagome pulled out a deck of playing cards, "we can play cards."

* * *

Velveteen: Yeah, they got the urn.

Miko: Yeah, but Myoga may know how to get Yoruichi home.

Peace in Chaos: We have to see how it goes.

Thanks for reading this chapter until next time peace.


	12. Chapter 12: Urns of Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and follows. Now it's time to put those urns to use.

* * *

**The Urns of Truth**

Kagome and Yoruichi stared at InuYasha and Sesshomaru. The two brothers were in a stare down over cards. Sesshomaru placed his hand on his card and InuYasha touched his but neither brother flipped their card over.

"Can you believe them Kagome?"

"Do you think they've been at it all night?"

"Yep, they've been battling all night."

"The only reason I showed them how to play Speed because Zheng Fen was too difficult and they kept missing up. After 20 games of Go Fish and neither Sesshomaru nor InuYasha had won a game so I figured Speed would be something they could be good at".

"Kagome, next time we're playing Spades. I'll team up with Sesshomaru and you can team up with InuYasha at least that way they each can have a chance of winning".

The brothers finally flipped the cards over. They slowly started getting rid of their cards. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were each down to two cards when Myoga bit InuYasha on the noise

"Master InuYasha"

InuYasha smashed Myoga. Sesshomaru continued playing and placed the last of his cards.

"I won InuYasha."

"No fair. I was distracted by Myoga." InuYasha jumped up. "You cheated." He pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Life isn't fair". Sesshomaru stood. "You should learn to ignore pest. That's makes 10 games to 9 InuYasha, you lose."

"I want a rematch."

"Master InuYasha. Please listen", Myoga pulled on InuYasha's hair, "there's trouble."

"Blood, I smell human blood. It's coming from over there." InuYasha pointed in the direction of the Ox Tiger, "Along with a lot of demons". InuYasha started running in that direction.

Myoga found his way to Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's brow lowered. "Myoga, I thought you were with InuYasha. Wait for us InuYasha" Kagome ran after InuYasha

Myoga found the next place he thought was safe, Yoruichi's shoulder. Unfortunately, the flea had no idea how fast Yoruichi was. Yoruichi caught up and passed InuYasha in seconds. She finally stopped when she reached the village that was being attacked. "What's going on how'd we get here so fast?"

"Myoga, if you thought that was fast you should've seen me before I was trapped in this time period." Yoruichi grabbed two kids and moved them out of the way just before a demon attack. "Myoga, I can only move at about 75% of my normal speed in this time period." Yoruichi looked and Myoga was gone. She handed the kids to their parents. Yoruichi looked up and saw Kohaku flying in on Kirara. He was attacking demons as he swooped down. She also saw Sesshomaru who was watching the events from the sky. _Are going to help these people Sesshomaru?_

"Yoruichi, you and Kohaku take care of the swarm of lesser demons. Kagome will lead the villagers away. I'm going to take care of the big guy." InuYasha charged, cutting through the swarm of approaching demons, as the 25-foot green ape-like demon slowly made its way to the village.

Kohaku, Kirara, and Yoruichi were battling the swarm of demons when Yoruichi spotted a toddler in the distance. A long python like one-eyed demon was about to attack the small child. Yoruichi went after the child. She arrived just as a man jumped, grabbed the child, and rolled the child out of the way. Yoruichi moved in front the man and child.

"Way of destruction number 31," a red ball of energy fired from Yoruichi's hand destroying the one-eyed demon along with at least 20 other legless demons.

"Thank you", said the man as he clutched the scared and crying child in his arm.

"No need to thank me. Take the child to safety."

"But the demons "

The swarm of over 500 demons turned away from the others moved toward Yoruichi. "Bakusaiga" Sesshomaru destroyed the demons with one swing of his sword. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine. Thank you, Sesshomaru." _Sesshomaru you could've ended this before now, why didn't you?"_

"You two are really powerful. We would've been destroyed if it weren't for you all". The man smiled. "I am Iruka. Thank you for your help." The shaggy haired strawberry blond man smiled.

"Nice of you to join the fight, Sesshomaru," InuYasha walked over.

"Let's go Kohaku".

"Wait Sesshomaru we should check and see if the villagers are okay." Yoruichi turned to Iruka. "Do you have anything to bandage your wounded arm?"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. It's the others I am worried about."

Kagome spent the next hour helping the injured. Yoruichi and Kohaku assisted her as much as they could. Sesshomaru had no interest in healing anyone. He took flight and explored the area. He'd hope to find the place Kohaku spoke of but he did not find it. He returned just before the others were ready to leave.

"Kohaku"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I'll lead you the never ending water. Let's go Kirara." Kohaku and Kirara took to the sky and Sesshomaru followed.

Yoruichi and the others pursued on foot. They soon arrived at their destination. Sesshomaru placed the urn he got on the right of the middle urn. Then InuYasha placed the urn they retrieved to the left of the middle urn. They waited but nothing happened.

"Myoga, why isn't it working?"

"I don't know, Yoruichi."

"Maybe it's all dried up", committed InuYasha.

"Myoga, you wasted our."

An old farmer passing by interrupted Sesshomaru, "You'll never get the water flowing like that."

"Sir, do you know how to get the water flowing?"

The old man turned to Kagome. "Well priestess, when I was a lad I remember my grandfather saying, "The water won't flow until the men work together and get the urns to say light. Then the water will flow with all its might. I don't know what it means exactly. "

"Master InuYasha turn the middle urn around so the urns can spell ひかり(HIKARI)", shouted Myoga in InuYasha ear.

"Fine, just stop yelling." InuYasha grabbed the urn by its two handles.

"You won't be able to left it" the hold man shook his head as he watch InuYasha left it a couple of centimeters off the ground, "it'll take-"

"Move InuYasha I am not surprised a half demon like you can't lift it." Sesshomaru grabbed the urn. After straining he managed to lift it less than an inch off the ground".

"I am telling you all it will take 500 of the strongest men to left that Urn."

"Or two silver headed brothers. Sesshomaru you and InuYasha need to work together."

"Yoruichi"

"Sesshomaru it's going to take the two of you to left that urn."

"Yoruichi is right InuYasha, you and Sesshomaru need to combine your strength." Kagome rubbed behind one of InuYasha's ear. "Do it for me, InuYasha."

"Fine"

"Sesshomaru we won't know if this is the light unless you work with InuYasha".

"Fine"

Sesshomaru grabbed one handle and InuYasha grabbed the other. The urn seemed lighter to bothers. They easily lifted the urn and switched around. Water started to flow out of the rock and into the middle urn as soon as the brothers placed the urn down.

Myoga landed on Yoruichi's shoulder. "Now we just have to wait until the urn is full."

_I hope this is the light we've been looking for Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru stared at Yoruichi as she stared at the flowing water._ I don't want to get my hopes up but I want this to work._

"It's full Master InuYasha it's time to pour the water into the first urn, ひ".

Sesshomaru and InuYasha lifted the urn and poured the water into the first urn. The water changed color. It looked like fresh brewed tea. It also had a strange scent.

"What's that smell?" InuYasha jumped back.

Sesshomaru moved a way as well. _What does this mean?_

"Pour the water over you Yoruichi," yelled Myoga.

Yoruichi poured the water over head. Yoruichi walked over to Sesshomaru. She broke the three-foot restraint and remained in her true form."It worked Sesshomaru." Yoruichi smiled. She saw tears in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Sesshomaru are you crying?"

Those weren't tears of joy Sesshomaru was shedding tears because the scent of the water grew stronger with each passing moment. Kirara reverted to her kitten size. InuYasha was dazed and hit the ground. Sesshomaru tried to fight he hugged Yoruichi. He passed out in her arms.

When Sesshomaru regained consciousness he was not in Yoruichi's arms. He was in a meadow. Sesshomaru sat up and did not see Yoruichi. He did see InuYasha and Kirara starting to stir. Kagome rushed over to InuYasha.

"InuYasha are you ok?" She gave InuYasha a big hug.

"Outside of a splitting headache, I am fine, Kagome."

"Oh so your finally awake, Sesshomaru," Yoruichi walked up behind him, "how are you feeling?"

"I am fine." _Damn, the water from the urn still won't let me get close to her._

Yoruichi read the disappointment on his face. "We have to find another light. It won't be very much fun if you pass out every time you gets near me". Yoruichi gave him a warm smile. "We'll find it Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't reply and he didn't say anything. He turned and looked at the two urns he and the others had retrieved. _Damn._

"Now we know why you great grandfather wanted to make sure no one got the urns. The water is a formable weapon against dog demons and cat demons."

InuYasha grabbed Myoga between his thumb and forefinger. "I wished you'd figured that out sooner."

"We should put the urns back so no one can use them as a weapon."

"Yoruichi is right, Master InuYasha".

"InuYasha, Yoruichi is right we should take the urns back to where we found them as soon as possible."

"Kogame, I say we destroy them. Wind scar." InuYasha hurled his sword. "What the hell? The urns aren't even scratched."

"How foolish of you, InuYasha the elder would've destroyed the urns instead of hiding them if he could." Sesshomaru walked over and grabbed an urn. "I'll take this one back to the seaside."

"Sesshomaru, I'll go with you."

"No, it's not necessary. You should return to the village".

"Sesshomaru," Yoruichi paused as she saw the disappointment in Sesshomaru's just before he looked away,_ I won't push you this time Sesshomaru,_ "fine I'll go back to the village."

Sesshomaru teleported away he needed time alone. When he arrived at the seaside he slammed the urn into the carving in the side of the cliff. "Why didn't this work? Why is this so hard? I am tired of getting so close only to be let down. This isn't happiness this is frustration. I am tired of this." Sesshomaru sighed. "I don't want to spend more time in the village. I'll ask Yoruichi to leave with me when I return to the village. We'll search elsewhere there is nothing in the village for us". Sesshomaru turned and started flying back to the village.

Sesshomaru took his time flying back. He did not arrive back at the village until the following day. Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he walked into Kaede's home. Her house was full. Everyone was there.

His eye's locked with Yoruichi's. _She's upset I can tell but I am not sure if it's anger._ Sesshomaru noticed Shippo looked like he'd been crying and with the exception of InuYasha the others looked like they had a solemn look on their face._ What's going on?_

Yoruichi answered Sesshomaru as if she read his mind. "Sesshomaru, Myoga believes he knows how to get me to my real time by creating a temporary path with the Black Tensiga."

Sesshomaru's eye's grew wide for a moment, but quickly returned to normal. _What no, it can't be, we haven't found the light yet. I can't. _"Are you leaving?"

"I haven't decided. Do you want me to stay?"

_Yes, of course I don't want you to go. _"Leave or stay I want you to do what you want to do".

"I see. That's how it's going to Sesshomaru." Yoruichi gave him a coy smile.

"Yoruichi, do as you please"

"You don't care if I leave Sesshomaru."

"I want you to do what you want."

"Then I want see your mother. I know you don't want to see her but I want to talk to her first."

"Sesshomaru's mother is alive," said Kagome, Shippo, and Sango at the same time.

Kohaku turned to Sango, "Yes sister, and she's really pretty."

"And she's kind like Lord Sesshomaru, she saved me." Rin smiled.

"Plus, the Lady Mother is majestic like Lord Sesshomaru", added Jaken.

"Lady InuKimi has the blood almost as divine as Yoruichi's". Myoga leaped on Yoruichi's shoulder "Can I go too?"

"Sesshomaru, your mother is alive and you don't want to see her. You are a fool."

"Quiet InuYasha"

"Don't be mad at InuYasha," Miroku spoke up, "InuYasha is only saying how he feels. We all would love the chance to see our mothers again. It's hard for us to understand why someone wouldn't."

"Sesshomaru, it's up to you, we can go see your mother or we can look into Myoga's idea to send me back to my time."

Sesshomaru turn to the door. "Fine, I'll take you meet my mother," he started walking away, "in the morning."

* * *

Velveteen: Oh I wanted the urns to work.

Miko: Yoruichi can't go they haven't found the light.

Peace in Chaos: Sesshomaru, better find otherwise Yoruichi is going home. Thanks for reading this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: Home or Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha

A/N: Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews. Your support motivates me.

* * *

**Home or Heart**

Sesshomaru walked away from Kaede's home. He sighed. _Yoruichi wants to meet my mother. I know Yoruichi won't stand for my mother's cutting remarks. Yoruichi isn't a demon my mother will not find her acceptable not that it matters. I just don't want Yoruichi to have to deal with her. My mother can be vicious when she wants. My mother will jump at the chance to make light of my shortcomings. I failed to earn my happiness and she will not let me forget it. I need to get Yoruichi to stay, but meeting my mother will surely make Yoruichi want to go home. _

Sesshomaru hadn't realized how far he travelled. He looked back at Kaede's home in the distance. He saw a man approaching the home. His eyes narrowed. "That's same human from the village, Iruka". Sesshomaru watched as the man entered the house. What's he doing here?" Sesshomaru turned and walked back to Kaede's home.

When he walked into Kaede's home he saw Iruka sitting between Shippo and Kaede. Sesshomaru still thought Iruka was sitting too close to Yoruichi. Shippo was too small of a divider for Sesshomaru. Stones of distrust rolled in Sesshomaru's gut. His eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

"I am just passing through. I was told that I should stop by and see Priestess Kaede before I continued my travels, Lord Sesshomaru. I was surprised and pleased when I found out Yoruichi and the others were here as well". Iruka smirked. "I was even more surprised to learn Yoruichi and this in common." Iruka held up the crystal around his neck. "I was just about to tell everyone the story behind my crystal."

Iruka cleared his throat. "My story starts off when I was six years old. My village was attacked by a band of bandits led by a powerful demon named Kasai. Most of the people in my village were slaughtered. I was one of the few to survive thanks to courage of my parents and other villagers. They fought off the bandits giving a few of us the chance to get away. When we returned we found the village burned to the ground. That day I swore to avenge my parents. I kept my word and 10 years later I fought Kasai and won." Iruka clenched his fist. "Kasai had a lover who was a witch. She found me a couple years later and cursed me." He held on to the crystal around his neck. "If I don't wear this I transform in the hideous demon Kasai whenever there is a full moon".

"Did ye get the crystal form the demon eater, too?"

"Yes, Priestess Kaede, he gave it to me. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't found him. I couldn't control myself when I fell under the darkness of Kasai's demon heart. I have been searching 10 years for the witch that cursed me. If I destroy her the curse will be lifted. This crystal works but sometimes it feels like a chain around my neck. Every time there is a full moon I worry that the crystal may not work or I might lose it. I can never be free until this curse is broken". A fire burned in his eyes as spoke, "I swore to remove evil from the world and crush the darkness with light so no one will feel the pain I have."

"Wow, you go around fighting evil."

"Shippo, I do what I can. My feats don't compare to yours. I heard that you all destroyed the demon, Naraku. I was on the mainland while Naraku was in power, but I heard about his power and how you all defeated him when I returned. It truly is an honor to sit in the room with you all. Especially, you InuYasha I have heard of your many good deeds. You've destroyed many dangerous and powerful demons. There's probably no one alive as powerful as you, InuYasha. You all are heroes in my eyes".

Sesshomaru frowned, InuYasha's face didn't change, and the others soaked in the praise.

Jaken couldn't believe Iruka said InuYasha was the more powerful than Sesshomaru. "How dare you"

"Yoruichi are you ready?" Sesshomaru interrupted Jaken.

"Ready for what, Sesshomaru?"

"To leave if we leave now we can get there by morning".

"I am ready to leave Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken stood.

Myoga yelled as loud as he could, "Can I come?"

"Only Yoruichi will accompany me."

Yoruichi stood and stretched. "OK, let's go Sesshomaru."

_++Palace of the Dog Demon_

Yoruichi and Sesshomaru travelled away from the village in an alarming speed. Sesshomaru seemed to be in a rush to see his mother. Yoruichi wondered why he had a change of heart, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to have any intention of stopping to talk about.

Yoruichi decided she would have to make him stop. She waved her hand singling Sesshomaru to stop. He landed a few feet in front of her.

"What is it, Yoruichi?"

The moon was bright allowing Yoruichi to read his face. She was surprised he actually looked annoyed she stopped. Her frown matched his scrunched up face for a moment. "Let's take a break, Sesshomaru."

"For how long"

"For the reminder of the evening it's late we can continue in the morning." Yoruichi took a seat under a large magnolia tree. "It'll give us time to rest and talk."

"Talk about what. I do not wish to play your little game tonight."

"Sesshomaru can't we just talk without it being part of a game."

"Fine" Sesshomaru sat a few feet from Yoruichi._ She probably wants to ask me about my mother._

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?"

The question surprised Sesshomaru, which caused him to pause before answering; "I am fine," Sesshomaru saw Yoruichi lower her brow, "why wouldn't I be?"

The look she gave him made him slightly uncomfortable. She sighed. "Let's get some sleep Sesshomaru." Yoruichi lay down and closed her eyes.

_Sleep I thought she wanted to talk. What's with her? _"Yoruichi" he continued after Yoruichi opened one eye, "are you okay?"

"No." She rolled over. "Good night, Sesshomaru."

_She's not okay. What do I need to do? I can't even touch her. What should I say? I don't know. I don't know what's wrong. _"Yoruichi, what's wrong?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. _How could you not know? Every attempt we've tried for "the light" has failed. You won't talk to me. You gave up and don't care if I go home. Plus, you're fine, not frustrated, confused, sad, angry, or anything. You're just fine. You just turned off your emotions. Now you're rushing me to your mother's just to get it over with sooner._ "I don't want to talk about it." _It's not like you really want to talk anyway. _

Sesshomaru sat in silence for the rest of night watching Yoruichi. He'd spent the entire evening trying to think of something to say but he couldn't. He wasn't a man of words he was a man of action and he thought there was nothing he could do.

Yoruichi hadn't slept the entire night. She felt Sesshomaru's stare and heard his silence loud and clear. The fact that he didn't say anything else that night proved to her he didn't want to talk. She was becoming tired of his distance and his silence.

Yoruichi and Sesshomaru were glad to see the rising sun. Yoruichi stood and stretched. "Let's go, Sesshomaru."

"This way" Sesshomaru started walking towards the rising sun.

They walked in silence for what seemed like forever before Sesshomaru stopped. Yoruichi and Sesshomaru sensed his mother. InuKimi's white body was barely visible as she flew among the fluffy clouds.

"That's her." Sesshomaru transformed in to his true form and joined his mother in the sky.

Yoruichi watched from the ground in amazement. "Maybe they really don't get along." It looked as if Sesshomaru and InuKimi were battling instead of greeting each other.

The mother and son crashed to the ground in a spiral of white. When the dust cleared they were both in their human like forms.

"Sesshomaru, you've come to visit your dear mother twice in one year. What a surprise," she gave him a coy smile.

"Humph, nothing surprises you, mother."

"I am surprise you brought a shinigami. Did she capture you and force you to come?"

Sesshomaru frowned but didn't reply.

"Force is a strong word, I prefer encouraged."

InuKimi laughed lightly. "And you are?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin".

"Forgive my son he lacks his father's charm and manners. I am Lady InuKimi. I believe it would be best if we continue this discussion in my palace." InuKimi transformed and took flight.

Yoruichi and Sesshomaru followed InuKimi to her floating palace in the sky. Yoruichi looked around. She noticed the many guards and the grandness of the palace.

"Do the guards worry you, Yoruichi?"

"No, I grew up around three times as many."

"Oh really"

"Yes, my clan was in charge of a branch of the Soul Society's military".

"Yoruichi is a princess and former commander, mother".

Both women gave Sesshomaru a look that told him he did not belong in their conversation. He frowned.

"I see, so you grew up in a castle surrounded by an army. That's interesting. What do you want from me? You encouraged Sesshomaru to come here for a reason".

"I was hoping you could help us."

"No, we don't need her help."

Both women gave Sesshomaru a look that told him he did not belong in their conversation.

"As I was saying we could use your help. It's regarding The Waterfall of Dreams. I am from 21st century, but something happened I am trapped in this time. According to Sesshomaru, a version of me was in the waterfall with him. However, when I get within three feet of Sesshomaru I transform into a cat. I was hoping you knew something about the waterfall, which would allow me to get close to Sesshomaru without turning into a cat. We were told we needed to find the light, but we don't know what the light is."

"Is that true Sesshomaru?" InuKimi walked over to her son. "Is she the one which will bring you happiness? She's the reason you ran from the Waterfall of Dreams, because you couldn't believe that happiness was possible. Do you want my help?"

Sesshomaru stared back at his mother in silence. He looked at Yoruichi for moment. Then he faced his mother. "Mother, you already know the answer."

She smiled. "You always were a stubborn and prideful child." InuKimi turned to Yoruichi. "I am going to help you." She walked over and opened a small chest. She removed a small oval shaped pink jewel. The jewel glowed when InuKimi placed it in Yoruichi's hand. "Yoruichi this will keep you in this time and allow you to get as close as you want to Sesshomaru." Took the jewel back and held it between thumb and forefinger. The jewel no longer glowed.

Yoruichi and Sesshomaru stared at the jewel in InuKimi's hand. Both were afraid to get their hopes up regarding the jewel. Yoruichi expressed her concern verbally. "Thank you, Lady InuKimi, we've been looking for something for a while now. How does it work?"

"The jewel joins with your heart, Yoruichi."

"What?"

"Don't worry you won't feel a thing. This is a rare rose stone. If the stone is planted in your heart you will remain in this time until it blooms."

"What happens when it blooms?"

"You die." InuKimi turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, Tenseiga will not work on Yoruichi in this time."

"No. I won't allow it. Let's go, Yoruichi".

"Wait Sesshomaru, I want to hear more."

"What more do you need to hear? She said you will die_ and I won't be able to revive you."_

"I hope there's more to it than just me dying". She turned to InuKimi, "Am I right?"

"Yes, you are Yoruichi. Once the rose stone blooms you will die. It won't be a pain free experience, but you will eventually be born as if you were never here. You'll be born on the same day and the same time as you were when you were first born. You get your life back."

"How long does it take to bloom?"

"Yoruichi, that I don't know. It could be a year, 10 years, or 100 years your guess is as good as mine. I do know this you will not be able to return to your time once the rose stone takes root. The only way back will be through death."

"Hmm, Sesshomaru I think we should try."

"No".

"We haven't been able to find a solution on our own. What if this is the only way?"

"Then you go to your time. I will find you again."

"Sesshomaru, it'll be a blink of an eye for me but 500 years for you."

"Sesshomaru, you really have changed. You're willing to postpone your happiness for 500 years. You two have a big decision to make. I'll implant the rose stone into Yoruichi's heart. If decide not to use the stone return within seven. I can remove the stone as long as it has been less than seven days. I will use the Meido stone to open a path for Yoruichi to the netherworld. Someone of Yoruichi's spiritual power would be too disruptive. Time will form a path for her back to her time in order to keep the netherworld balanced."

"It sounds like a plan to me."

"Good." InuKimi placed the rose stone in her hand over Yoruichi's heart. "It's done the stone has been planted. You must return within seven days if you want the stone removed." InuKimi saw the look on Sesshomaru's face. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? You should be happy. This is your happiness. Don't let your pride ruin it. It would be a shame for you to end up alone with just your pride."

"Thank you for your help, Lady InuKimi", Yoruichi stood next Sesshomaru, "I believe this is what we've been searching for."

"You're welcome, but remember you only have seven days before it takes root and becomes permanent. One more thing before you leave make sure your heart doesn't stop beating not even for a second. If something happens to you before the seven days have passed you will not be reborn in your time. Everything that you've accomplished will cease to exist."

The faces of all those Yoruichi saved flashed before her eyes. "They'll die", she stated just above a whisper. "I can't let that happen".

"I will protect you."

"I know, Sesshomaru," Yoruichi took his hand, "are you ready to go?"

_+++Hot Spring_

Sesshomaru and Yoruichi left InuKimi's palace. They walked in silence. Sesshomaru didn't want to get his hopes up. He thought the rose stone was too risky. _Yoruichi would die because of it. How can I be happy knowing that she's going to die? Walking this close to her and being able to touch is wonderful but the cost is too great. I have to convince her to remove the stone. _

"Sesshomaru, let's take a bath," Yoruichi pointed at the hot springs.

"Yoruichi, we should"

"C'mon Sesshomaru it's just a bath. You said you wanted take me to the hot springs besides I am going to take a bath even if you don't join me. Let's make the most of the seven days". She took his hand. "Don't worry we can just talk."

_She said we can just talk maybe I can convince her to remove the stone. _"Fine" Sesshomaru and Yoruichi walked to the hot springs. _I can point out all the flaws of my mother's solution while we're relaxing. Yoruichi will be in a good mood and be more open to reconsider._ Sesshomaru used his demon powers to remove his attire. He was focused when in he stepped in the steamy hot spring. He completely lost his original focus after watching Yoruichi step in the springs. _She's absolutely ravishing. This isn't going to work. I should leave. _Sesshomaru's body and mind were in conflict. He froze in place.

Yoruichi sat near Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, I like your mother. I was worried she'd turn out to be an evil bitch from your attitude, but she's not."

_For the first time in my life I actually want to talk about my mother. _"My mother is a lot of things."

"I can see the similarities between you and your mother. I bet that made things interesting growing up."

"My mother and I are nothing alike outside of a few minor physical characteristics."

Yoruichi laughed lightly. "If you say so, Sesshomaru, either way I am glad we went to see her. Sesshomaru did you plan to send me home and meet me in my time?"

"Yes, it is works out for the best. It's the best plan."

"Sesshomaru, that's a terrible plan." Yoruichi saw Sesshomaru's frown. She moved and traced her index finger along the crescent moon on his forehead. His frowned disappeared and she smiled. "It's terrible but very sweet." Her lips brushed against his before she kissed his lips softly.

"Yoruichi, we shouldn't"

"We shouldn't kiss, Sesshomaru," she captured his lips, "there's no harm in kissing. Just one more," she smiled just before recapturing his lips.

* * *

**Velveteen:** Yes, finally some SessYoru action. Yoruichi and Sesshomaru can get closer.

**Miko:** I know they finally made it to the hot springs. Sesshomaru don't that be your last kiss.

**Peace** **in Chaos**: Sesshomaru should've gone to see his mother sooner. InuKimi is awesome : )

**Miko:** Don't blame Sesshomaru you're the one writing the story.

**Peace in Chaos:** True but we know Sesshomaru would not go see his mother unless he had to. Now it's time to say good-bye until next time. Thanks for reading the chapter, peace.


	14. Chapter 14: Diamonts Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha.

A/N: Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and comments. You guys are great. Sorry, this update is later than usual. This will be my last update until February. I give you my word I will finish this story. I just ask that you be patient until then.

* * *

**Diamonts Roses**

Sesshomaru watched Yoruichi sleep wrapped his fur. She looked peaceful and content. He liked being so close to her, being able to hold her close to him. The feeling bothered Sesshomaru. Just being able to hold Yoruichi close was enough to make him happy, but it also frustrated him.

_I can't enjoy this. We only have seven days. If I allow myself to enjoy these moments of bliss it will make it harder for me to let her go. She's so beautiful I can't bring myself to resist holding her, but I'm going to have to find a way to resist the temptation of her kiss. I must resist the softness of her skin. Even her scent is intoxicating. No, I won't give in to temptation. I care too much about her to kill her. If I allow her to use the rose stone it would kill her and there is no way around that. Going to see my mother was a mistake. _Sesshomaru's body tensed up. He smelt demons moving fast in the distance.

Yoruichi sensed the demons as well. Her eyes open. Sesshomaru's face was the first thing she saw. "I could get used to this," she yawned, "waking up in your arms."

Sesshomaru wished she'd said something else. All could think about was how wonderful the words made him feel. Yoruichi cared for him and he knew it. _Now I know I have to let her go._

"I wonder where they're going," Yoruichi pointed to a mass of around 50 demons flying in the distance.

Sesshomaru sat up. He tried putting some distance between he and Yoruichi. Sesshomaru didn't move very far. He was trapped between Yoruichi and a towering pine tree.

Yoruichi quickly took advantage of situation and closed the gap. "Now that we're wide awake what should we do?" Her lips found his. She pressed her body against his and Sesshomaru gave in. He opened his mouth and kissed her fully.

_Wait she's doing again. This is how it started last time. I have to resist her. We have to stop before we- _Sesshomaru broke away from the kiss. "Yoruichi we need to talk."

"OK" she lowered her head, "after one more kiss". She pressed her lips against his. She ran her slender fingers through his long silver hair. Yoruichi had him right where she wanted him or so she thought.

_She did it again. Yoruichi is doing this on purpose. _Sesshomaru pulled away. "OK, now we need"

"That doesn't count, it was too short." She moved in and he moved back.

"You're trying to trick me."

"Sesshomaru," Yoruichi gasped, "how can you say that?" She traced her finger along his jaw line, "Don't you trust me," she traced the finger along his bottom lip."

"Yes, I"

Yoruichi kissed him before he could finish. She licked his lips until he opened his mouth. Sesshomaru became lost in the moment. His hands wondered down her back. He pulled her on to his lap. This time Yoruichi thought she had him for sure and she did until another small swarm of demon flew overhead. The demons brought Sesshomaru back to his senses.

Sesshomaru broke off the kiss. "That one was long enough, Yoruichi."

"Are you sure?" She moved in for the kiss. This time Sesshomaru moved his head away too far and too fast, and he ended up smacking the back of his head against the tree. Yoruichi tried not laugh. "OK, we'll stop for now". Bits of laughter slipped through. "I don't want you to knock yourself out by accident". She laughed lightly.

Sesshomaru frowned. Yoruichi wanted to trace along the crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand before she could touch him. "Yoruichi we really need to talk."

"OK, let's talk."

"I want the rose stone removed."

"Why? It actually works Sesshomaru. We can be together."

"But for how long? Mother said once it blooms you'll die."

"Sesshomaru, I am going to die anyway. I won't even know what happened I'll be born in my time and live my life, but at least this way we can touch", she caressed his cheek with her free hand, "we can kiss" she kissed him softly, " we can do other things" she mumbled against his lips before kissing him again.

When they broke their kiss they were both breathless. Sesshomaru used the momentary separation to regain his senses. "Yoruichi, I want to do those things, but we need to find another way. We don't know how long it will take for the stone to bloom. What if it blooms in less than a year?"

"Sesshomaru, I think we'll have longer than a year. I believe the rose stone is our answer. Remember the song from your vision _Diamonts Roses, _the translation is _Pink Diamonds. _The rose stone looks like a pink diamond from my time. Plus your mother said it'll bloom like a flower, like a rose. _Diamonts Roses_ is a song based on a love story. I believe the "me" from the waterfall showed you that vision Sesshomaru so we would know this was the way."

"Yoruichi, how can we be sure? The jewel glowed momentarily but it's not a light. Was a light mentioned in the love story or the song?"

"No."

"Then we'll return to my mother's palace before the seven days are up", Sesshomaru read Yoruichi's pout; he tilted her head up slightly and gazed into her eye, "we'll continue looking for the light until then."

"Fine, if you want to return to your mother's within seven days we'll do it."

_That was easy, too easy. _"I am glad you agree."

"It's late we should get some sleep."

_This is too easy. Yoruichi, why are you being so accommodating? I expected much more of a fight. _

Yoruichi surprised Sesshomaru by using him as a pillow. She wrapped his fluffy around her and laid her head on his on his chest. Sesshomaru didn't realize Yoruichi was fighting him and his decision to remove the rose stone in her own way. She fought to change Sesshomaru's decision while she slept in his arms.

++++Good Morning Sunshine+++++

"Good morning Sesshomaru," Yoruichi gave Sesshomaru a warm smile.

"Good morning". Sesshomaru lowered his brow. "You're quite happy this morning."

"Why wouldn't I be?" She draped her arms around his neck. "Any morning I wake in your arms is a good morning." Yoruichi stole a kiss before he could respond. He moved his hands lazily along her back. Yoruichi pulled away just as Sesshomaru became lost in the kiss. His lips wanted more and continued to move forward as Yoruichi pulled further away.

She placed a slender finger over his ready lips. "Sesshomaru lets finish this in the hot springs". Yoruichi stood and took Sesshomaru by the hand. She smiled to herself as she led him through the forest.

Sesshomaru and Yoruichi were nearing the hot springs when Sesshomaru said, "Humans, I smell, humans". He stopped. "They're near the hot springs."

"I guess they wanted to bathe as well. We'll come back later, Sesshomaru."

"I thought you'd want to head back to the village as soon as possible."

"We can go back to village later," she interlocked her fingers with his, "I want to spend time with you. This is the first time we've been able to touch in the daylight and I wasn't in my cat form. I want to spend the day with you, Sesshomaru, just the two of us."

"OK"

"Gee, Sesshomaru don't sound too excited".

Sesshomaru saw Yoruichi frown. He placed his index finger between her eyebrows. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile at his attempt to remove her frown.

"Sesshomaru, that trick won't on me."

"You're the one smiling".

"Touché" She removed his finger from her forehead and held his hands, "So now what do you want to do?"

Sesshomaru's eyes focused in the direction of the hot springs as he responded, "We can do whatever you want to."

"We can start with breakfast and go from there. There's a river not far from here we can catch some fish".

Sesshomaru and Yoruichi walked over to the nearby river. The "we catching" fish turned out to be Yoruichi catching fish and Sesshomaru watching. Sesshomaru sat and watched Yoruichi catch fish after fish. She was moving so quickly Sesshomaru could barely see her movements. The fish didn't stand a chance against Yoruichi's speed. She caught the fish, prepared the fish, and ate the fish in less than an hour.

"You caught all those fish in less than 10 minutes. I've watched Jaken and Rin fish and it would take them an hour to catch two or three. You move at an amazing speed."

"Sesshomaru, you haven't seen anything yet. In my time I can move much faster. The waterfall must've made me slower so you could catch me". She winked at Sesshomaru before putting out the fire.

"I, Sesshomaru, would have no problems catching you."

"I am going to hold you to challenge, Sesshomaru, when I am at full speed again. We'll see if you can catch the Goddess of Flash. Today, I have no interest in running away from you." Yoruichi made herself comfortable between Sesshomaru's legs.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. "Good." He kissed her on top of her head.

"This is nice." She felt Sesshomaru's body stiffen. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Yoruichi saw a swarm of demons flying in the distance. "I wonder where all the demons are going. I hope they aren't attacking villages. We should follow them just in case."

"I smell human blood but not coming from that direction. It is because the humans are warring with each other not demons."

"You certainly have a keen noise, Sesshomaru. I guess a hiding from you wouldn't work. Playing hide and seek with you would be a waste of time."

"I'll always find you, no matter the time or place. Don't worry Yoruichi I'll find you in the future."

"Let's not think about the future we should focus on today. We should enjoy the time we have together." She interlaced her fingers with his. "This is our time Sesshomaru." Yoruichi turned to face him. "Let's make every second we have together count." She moved her lips closer to his.

_She has that look. I have to resist her. _"Yoruichi, tell me story behind the _Diamonts Roses song_."

Yoruichi stared at Sesshomaru. His eyes shifted to the side. She knew what Sesshomaru was doing. She return to her previous position in Sesshomaru's arms and began to talk about the _Diamonts Roses._

"The story is about a prince and a princess. They were bequeathed to each other at birth. They came from two very different families. The princess was vain, selfish, and spoiled, but the prince was admired and kind. The princess wasn't very well-liked. The prince didn't like her. He refused to marry her unless she changed. He gave her three years to become a better person. Her family fell from power during the three years. However, the prince kept his word. He found her and married her because she learned compassion and understood the struggles of others. She brought him joy, and he fell in with her."

Sesshomaru waited for Yoruichi to say more, but Yoruichi was silent. "I don't understand what does that story have to do with diamonds or roses? Is there more to the story?"

Yoruichi didn't want to tell Sesshomaru the rest of the story. However she wasn't going to lie to him. She sighed and continued the story. "After the prince and princess were married the prince's best friend betrayed him and helped the prince's enemies attack the palace. The best friend poisoned the prince the night before the attack. The poison didn't kill him because the village priestess gave the prince an antidote. The antidote caused the prince sleep through the enemy's attack. The princess hid the prince in her rose garden during the attack. When the prince woke up he found the princess and his best friend dead. The princess died protecting the prince. Her blood changed the roses in the garden from white to pink. The prince believed their love was like a diamond and that it would last forever. Every time the roses bloomed it showed their their love. The roses from the palace were called Diamonts Roses."

"She died in the end".

Yoruichi heard the sadness in Sesshomaru's voice. She turned to face him. "She died protecting the man she loved."

"She still died, Yoruichi. She died because of him, because he couldn't protect her. The vision was a warning to tell us rose stone is not that the answer".

"Sesshomaru, I still believe you had the vision to tell us the rose stone is the answer. The children and I were singing the song in your vision not telling the story. According, to the song you grow the roses with joy, compassion, love, and understanding. When you give a person the rose you give them joy, compassion, love, and understanding. The roses give someone what they need to be happy". She placed his hand over her heart. "The rose stone can give what we need to be happy."

"I want to believe that Yoruichi. We don't know how long we'll have together, but I know the rose stone will cause your death. The song didn't change my mind. The stone will have to be removed."

"We can return to your mother's in seven days, but until then promise me you won't dwell on the future. We will live in today and not tomorrow".

"You have my word."

"Good", _I'll convince you that I am right. _Yoruichi stood and offered Sesshomaru her hand. _"_We'll start with a soak in the hot springs."_ I know we're supposed to use the rose stone. I can feel it in my gut. _ Sesshomaru took Yoruichi's hand. She smiled._ Sesshomaru, you'll agree with me before the week is over._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, Happy Holidays, c-ya next year.


	15. Chapter 15: Back to the Village

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

I am still super busy but I said February for an update. Yeah, I know I am cutting it close with this update. Thanks for waiting. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Back to the Village**

Sesshomaru's eyes opened a swarm of demons were approaching from the west. He glanced down at Yoruichi asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him.

The swarm quickly flew over. The swarm attracted a more powerful demon. He knocked down trees as he ran through the forest in pursuit of the swarm. He soon reached Sesshomaru and Yoruichi. "I don't know who I should eat first you or the woman", snarled the demon.

"Leave".

"Who do you think you is little demon?" The demon extended his claws and lunged at Sesshomaru. He cut down the tree Sesshomaru had been resting under. "Where did" The demon saw Sesshomaru holding Yoruichi in his arms. He lunged in Sesshomaru's direction. The demon missed Sesshomaru again, but this time there was nothing to stop the demon's momentum. He fell over the cliff.

Sesshomaru return to he and Yoruichi's resting spot. He looked down at Yoruichi sleeping his arms. _Why is she still asleep? She should've sensed the demons when they flew overhead. I wonder if something is wrong. _Sesshomaru caressed Yoruichi's cheek.

Her eyes slowly opened. "Sesshomaru".

"Are you okay? Did you not sense the demons?"

"Sure but I knew you'd protect me." She gave him a warm smile before drifting back to sleep.

_I will protect you, Yoruichi, always._

Meanwhile the swarm of demons had reached their destination. The blinking light that they'd followed grew in brightness as they approached. When the demons were in perfect range Priest Daichi increased the light. The demons were locked in a red ray from the Onibi. Soon a large demon vortex formed from the combined demon vortex of the lesser demons. Daichi shot one of Yuki's crystals into the large demon vortex.

The swarm of demons fell to the ground. The almost dead lesser demons wiggled and shake. Daichi stepped over the convulsing demons and picked up the crystal. He stared at the pink glow around the crystal.

"This is the last crystal I need. Finally, I can repair the Onibi." The old priest began walking away from the mass of demons. "You may feed." A group of five more powerful demons came from out to the forest and began eating the dying demons. "Feed you abominations you'll need your strength for the battle ahead. I need you strong enough to defeat the man called Iruka. If you can defeat him you'll be a worthy challenge for Sesshomaru. "

}}}}}}

Yoruichi managed to keep Sesshomaru distracted for three days. However, today Sesshomaru and Yoruichi headed back to Kaede's village. Sesshomaru carried Yoruichi in her arms back to the village. He was not taking any chances or giving Yoruichi an opportunity to trick him into staying one more day.

Sesshomaru enjoyed spending time with Yoruichi, but he refuse to allow himself to enjoy her too much. Each day they spent together made things more complicated. Sesshomaru had grown accustom to Yoruichi sleeping in his arms. He enjoyed their morning bath and evening snuggle. No matter how hard he tried to not enjoy spending time with he did and that worried him.

Yoruichi knew how much Sesshomaru enjoyed being with her. He never admitted his joy but she knew he did from the way he held her. She could see in his eyes every time he looked at her. He was almost at the point she needed him to be. His insistence on flying her back to the village before sunrise this morning proved the wall around him was tumbling down. She was wining. The thought brought a smile to her face.

Sesshomaru noticed Yoruichi's smile. He was not sure if it were a good thing or a bad thing. "What are you smiling about?"

"I am just happy to spend another moment in your arms."

_Why did she have to say that? She's up to something I know it. Mother told me to never trust a cat's smile. I think this time mother is right. Yoruichi has been too agreeable. I must change the game. Cats always have something up their sleeves. _

Jaken ran to greet Sesshomaru as soon as they arrived. "Lord Sesshomaru I am so happy to see you."

Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken and kept walking toward Kaede's home. "Sesshomaru, you stepped on poor Jaken." Yoruichi bent over to help Jaken up.

Shippo ran and jumped into Yoruichi's arms knocking down poor Jaken once again. "Yoruichi you're back I've missed you so much". He hugged Yoruichi's neck.

Jaken final made it to his feet when the other children from the village came running to greet Yoruichi. Sesshomaru noticed Rin and Kohaku were missing from the crowd of children surrounding Yoruichi.

"Rin and Kohaku traveled to a nearby village to deliver some medical herbs", responded Kaede as if she read Sesshomaru's mind. "They will be back later today. Did ye find what ye needed, Sesshomaru?"

"No".

"Oh, I " Kaede paused when Yoruichi walked over and stood next to Sesshomaru.

"Good morning, Kaede."

"Ye are standing close to Sesshomaru and has not transformed. How is this? Sesshomaru said you did not find a solution."

"We haven't".

"Sesshomaru's mother gave me a rose stone, but Sesshomaru wants me to remove it. He's so sweet", Yoruichi slinked her arm around Sesshomaru's arm, "he's worried it's going to kill me".

"Oh, aren't they cute InuYasha." Kagome clasped her hands together and awed as she and InuYasha walked over.

"No, it's actually disturbing."

"What do you mean disturbing? It's sweet Yoruichi and Sesshomaru are finally able to be together. It's romantic he found a way to be close to her."

"Nope, it's Sesshomaru so it's disturbing."

"Why can't you just be happy for your brother?"

Kagome's question brought a frown to Sesshomaru and InuYasha's faces. Miroku walked over and slapped InuYasha on the back. "I am sure InuYasha is happy for Sesshomaru in his own way. We glad to see your mother was able to help."

"My mother was of no help."

"She did help, Sesshomaru, you just don't like the solution."

"You dying is not a solution."

"Yoruichi is going to die, noooooooo". Shippo ran to Yoruichi with tears in his eyes. He jumped toward Yoruichi. InuYasha grabbed him before Shippo reached Yoruichi. "What's the big idea InuYasha?"

"You better be glad I caught you instead of Sesshomaru."

"Shippo don't worry I am not dying. Sesshomaru is referring to the risk associated with the rose stone InuKimi gave me." Yoruichi proceeded to tell them about the rose stone and the risk. She also told them about Sesshomaru's plan to send her back to her time.

Kagome shed a tear after hearing about the situation. "Sesshomaru is willing to send you back to your time so you can live that's so romantic."

"For Sesshomaru that's even more disturbing".

"You know how to ruin the moment. Sit."

InuYasha crashed into the ground. "That wasn't very romantic, Kagome".

Kagome ignored InuYasha. "Yoruichi, I am going to see Priest Itama. He's travelled to the Mitsu Temple. He's over 100 years old and said to be very wise".

"And InuYasha and I are travelling to mansion not too far from the temple to take care of a demon. The owner of the mansion is said to items from all over the world. We'll inquire about an alternative as well."

"Thank you. Isn't that nice of our friends to help Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond out loud. _There's no InuYasha can find a solution if I can't. I doubt some old human priest is willing to help._

"We better get going" InuYasha dropped Shippo, "I wanna hurry up and get this over with."

Shippo stepped in front of Yoruichi. "Yoruichi, are you ready to leave? We should get going too."

"We can leave after breakfast, Shippo. Sesshomaru, I told the children I'd take them into the forest to search for mushrooms. You should come it'll be fun."

"I have something I need to attend to." Sesshomaru took flight. Sesshomaru didn't have time for good-byes. He had to find his mother. He needed to discuss the rose stone with her in private. Plus, he wanted to return to Yoruichi as soon as possible.

Sesshomaru arrived at his mother's palace. When he arrived his mother was siting on throne. A smirk covered her face. Sesshomaru's brow lowered.

"I've been waiting for you, Sesshomaru. I thought you would've been here sooner. Are you late because you decided to claim my gift of happiness?"

"Your gift of happiness is a lie."

"A lie you say. Are you sad? Did Yoruichi leave you?"

"No of course not."

"Then why are you calling my gift a lie?"

"You know very well you tried to pass off false hope as happiness."

"Hope." InuKimi strolled over to Sesshomaru. She stared Sesshomaru in his eyes. "That's an interesting word for you, Sesshomaru. I must say I never thought I'd hear you utter the words hope and happiness in the same sentence. You have changed Sesshomaru, but you are still same in many ways. The gift of happiness isn't in the form that you want so you call it false. Sesshomaru life isn't fair and you can't change that".

"Humph, mother I'll be returning with Yoruichi in three days. I want you to remove the rose stone as soon as we arrive. There will be no discussion just remove the stone." Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

"Sesshomaru I'll remove the stone if," InuKimi waited for Sesshomaru to stop, "you do return in three days."

Sesshomaru refused to baited in by his mother. _Of course I'll return in three days, Yoruichi will not die because of me. _He took flight. Sesshomaru wanted to use his flight time to think of a plan. Unfortunately, every time he thought of Yoruichi his mind wondered. He thought her smile, her scent, her voice, her body everything except how to keep her away.

He knew Yoruichi was planning something but he didn't know what. Sesshomaru didn't realize that her plan was not to have a plan. She just acted naturally and spontaneously. She was a woman and Sesshomaru was a man, and she treated him like he was her man. Yoruichi didn't hold back. When Sesshomaru would hold back she would just turn up her charm a notch or two until he'd give in. It was the perfect plan because Sesshomaru couldn't defend against it.

Sesshomaru finally found a challenger he couldn't fight. He was losing. Sesshomaru's mind drifted to Yoruichi. His thoughts were interrupted. _I smell demons and blood. _"That's Yoruichi's blood."

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading the chapter until next time, peace.


	16. Chapter 16: Iruka Demon Slayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha

A/N: Thanks so much for continuing to read this story. We had quite a break but I promise to finish this story. Thanks again for the favs, comments, and reviews.

Iruka Demon Slayer

Sesshomaru moved as fast as he could. _I should not have left her alone. I don't smell a lot of blood but that doesn't mean anything. If heart stops even for a second it… no Yoruichi is strong. She has to be fine. _

Sesshomaru landed only few feet from Yoruichi. A sense of relief washed over him when he saw her smile. She was sitting on the ground while Iruka bandaged her arm. He kneeled beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she held up her bandaged arm, "this is just a scratch".

"A pretty deep scratch," commented Iruka, "I am amazed you only have a scratch. What's even more amazing is that you wouldn't have that if you weren't protecting the children."

"Iruka you helped too. You have impressive fighting skills."

"I've been fighting demons for years but my skills pale in comparison to yours. You're an incredible woman Lady Yoruichi. It was an honor fighting by your side." Iruka smiled at Yoruichi.

Sesshomaru frowned at Iruka. Sesshomaru did not like Iruka. There was something about the way Iruka looked at Yoruichi bothered Sesshomaru. Plus, the stranger seemed too comfortable with Yoruichi. Sesshomaru had an idea of what happened during Yoruichi and Iruka's battle with the demons. Sesshomaru certainly didn't like the fact that Iruka fought back-to-back with Yoruichi during part of the battle. The scent of their battle lingered in the air it gave insight to Sesshomaru. The demons they battle would've been considered as strong by most. However, the demons would've been no match for Sesshomaru, but they were more powerful then the demon he battled last night. Yoruichi's victory wasn't a surprise to Sesshomaru, but Iruka battling strong demons without a single scratch was unexpected. Sesshomaru knew Yoruichi and Iruka battled at least five demons and that one of those demons got away.

The demon that escaped Yoruichi's battle returned to confront Priest Daichi. "Old man you said if we killed Iruka we could have all the demons we wanted", the hideous demon growled, "you didn't say anything about Iruka being protected by a woman."

"I didn't know you were afraid of a woman."

"I am not afraid of human woman but that was not a human or a demon woman. She moved faster than the eye can see and she was as strong as a demon. She even has magic powers like a witch."

"It's not my fault you can't beat a woman. I thought you were better than that, I wanted you to fight Sesshomaru."

"No one will battle Sesshomaru as long as he has that sword. He can kill a thousand demons with one swing his sword. He even surpassed his father, The Great Dog Demon. The only one living willing to challenge Sesshomaru is, InuYasha, his half brother. That half demon has a sword that can send you to the netherworld without cutting you with its blade. If you're thinking of battling the Sesshomaru, Iruka, or the woman you are a fool. Don't worry I'll take you out your misery." The demon charged at Daichi.

Daichi threw three sutras onto the demon. The demon screamed in agony. He could not move. Daichi smashed the demon in the head with the Onibi. The demon fell to the ground. Daichi sighed as he walked away. "So you're much stronger than I anticipated Sesshomaru. I knew you were powerful, but I did not know full extent of your power. The Sacred Kaya forced you into your true form and you could not use your sword. She tried to protect us and the shrine from your evil. Sesshomaru, you're too dangerous to walk among men. We'll find a way to destroy you and wipe your evil from this land."

-++++()

Yoruichi leaned on Sesshomaru. They'd been sitting in the same spot for over 30 minutes. Sesshomaru hadn't said anything since he asked Yoruichi if she were okay. Yoruichi thought Sesshomaru would say something after Iruka left, but he remained silent.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing" _except we still need a solution for our problem. _

"OK, were you able to take care of what you needed to?"

"Yes."

"Good that means we can spend some quality time together." Yoruichi brushed her lips against his. She kissed him softly. "I missed you today".

Sesshomaru caressed Yoruichi's cheek with the back of his hand. He felt a twinge of guilt as he stared into Yoruichi's eyes. Going to see his mother was something had to do, but not something he wanted to do. He didn't want Yoruichi to leave. He kissed her with a softness that almost surprised her. "Yoruichi", he mumbled against her lips before kissing her again. This time the kiss was much more passionate. "Let's not spend anymore time apart."

A smile lit up her face. "Sesshomaru"

"We only have two days lets make the most of them."

The smile fell from Yoruichi's face. "Sesshomaru, I thought we"

"I went to see my mother today. I'll told her we'd be back to have the rose stone removed. Her palace has moved again. It'll take us a longer to get there." Sesshomaru pretended not to see the sadness in Yoruichi's eyes. "I want to make sure we get there in time to have the stone removed." He wanted her to say something but she didn't she. Yoruichi just stared him. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to the setting sun.

"You don't want me to remove the stone."

"We decided that the stone would be removed in seven days."

"You decided and I agree to your terms Sesshomaru. You've changed your mind. You don't want me to remove the stone, and you don't want me to leave."

"What I don't want is for you to die."

"It's not something I'm looking forward to either, but it's not going to happen for a long time."

"You don't know that."

"I still believe the "me from the waterfall" showed you the vision me and the children so you'd know the rose stone was the solution."

"It would be foolish to chance your life on a dream."

"It wasn't a just dream, Sesshomaru, it was a vision. You don't want to take the chance because you're afraid of being wrong."

"I, Sesshomaru, fear nothing. "

"I am not a fool", Yoruichi stood, "and I am not afraid. I am the one willing to risk my life for us. You're the one giving up, Sesshomaru, that makes you the fool." Yoruichi flashed stepped away.

Sesshomaru started to go after her, but he decided against it. Sesshomaru didn't know how he would react once he caught up to Yoruichi. The part of him that wanted Yoruichi to stay was taking over. The emotions Yoruichi stirred up surprised him. _What is this feeling? I should be angry with her she called me a fool, but I am worried about her. I hurt her. I wish I could tell her to stay but I can't. We can't live if every moment we spend together is overshadowed by her pending death. I won't go after her, not while I am feeling like this. I am not going to do or say something foolish because of a feeling. _

Yoruichi stopped halfway between the village and Sesshomaru. She stopped and waited for 10 minutes. "Urgh, I guess he's not coming." _Sesshomaru's a tough nut to crack. He's stubborn. I know he wants me to stay. I saw it in his eyes. I heard it when he didn't answer my question. "Stupid dog." Yoruichi skipped a rock across the lake. _

"You are impressive Lady Yoruichi." Iruka clapped as he approached. "You're almost as good as me."

"Oh really."

"Yes, I bet I can get this rock across in less than 10 skips." Iruka skipped the rock across the lake in nine skips.

"That was pretty good but I can do in less than four skips."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing impossible for the Goddess of Flash." Yoruichi skipped her rock across in three skips. Iruka stood with his mouth open. The look on Iruka's face caused Yoruichi to laugh.

Her laughter reached Sesshomaru. _That's Yoruichi and she's with that human. I thought he returned to the village. Why is he with her? _ Sesshomaru went to investigate.

Yoruichi felt Sesshomaru moving toward her. The thought of Sesshomaru coming to find her brought a small smile to her. Then Sesshomaru stopped. She knew he was near. "So your still sulking Sesshomaru", whispered Yoruichi.

"Did you say something Lady Yoruichi?"

"Where did you learn to skip rocks like that? You toss stones too well just to have picked up somewhere. Some use rock skipping as a part of training."

"You're right my father taught me or should I say forced me to practice rock skipping. He was a samurai. Everything I did with him was some form of training." Iruka skipped his rock across the lake in six skips this time.

"Looks like he trained you well."

"Lady Yoruichi, you have such a brought light in you, yet you're with Sesshomaru who is full of darkness. Aren't you worried that one day his darkness will crush your light?

"No. I am never worried when I am with Sesshomaru."

"What if his true demon self will turns on you? He could take your life? I heard he tried to kill his brother."

"Sesshomaru would never hurt me. You don't know Sesshomaru like I know him. I don't care what the others say about him."

"I know you're strong but I worry about you. I didn't tell the others this but Kasai, the demon that attacked and slaughtered my village, was one of my best friends. I thought of him as a big brother. At first he was kind and protected our village, but that all changed when he became hungry for power.

"Iruka, Sesshomaru isn't Kasai. I am with Sesshomaru because I want to be. I trust Sesshomaru with my life. Nothing is impossible for me and Sesshomaru." Yoruichi skipped a stone across the like in two skips.

"Nothing is impossible for Yoruichi and I." Sesshomaru walked out of the woods. He quickly closed the distance between he and Yoruichi. "Yoruichi we need to talk." Sesshomaru turned his head slightly toward Iruka. "Leave."

Iruka did not move. His eyes were focused on Yoruichi. Sesshomaru's eyes slighted. Sesshomaru turned and faced Iruka.

Yoruichi stepped in between Iruka and Yoruichi. "Iruka, I'll talked to you later."

"Very well." Iruka turned and walked away.

"Sesshomaru, you certainly have a way with people." Yoruichi gently shook her head. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I want you to stay with me, if you want to."

"Of course I want to stay with you." She took his hand. "Sesshomaru, I"

"I still want the rose stone removed. We'll use the crystal until we find a solution."

"Sesshomaru, I still think the rose stone is the solution." She interlaced her fingers with his. "However, this time I'll follow your lead if it means we can be together."

Sesshomaru was cautious regarding Yoruichi's words. He knew she meant more than what she said, but looking at her he didn't care. He just didn't want to lose her. "Yoruichi, we'll find the solution. You have my word."

/-

Later that evening Gento went to see Daichi. "Here old man", he handed Daichi two dead rabbits, "I brought you dinner."

"I thought you'd be watching Sesshomaru."

"I've seen enough of Sesshomaru. I am more interested in the woman."

The old priest raised an eyebrow. "You're interested in Yoruichi."

"She's more dangerous. We know nothing about her. I saw her how she battled those pathetic demons you sent. She battled them in a completely different way than when she battled us. She is strong and she is fast. I can't always follow her movements. The woman is magical. She's more dangerous than Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru is the danger he is a powerful demon with a sword that can kill 1000 demons."

"I know about the sword. It destroys whatever its wave of energy touches. It's manifestation of his evil. The only thing it can't destroy is something already dead. He can't use it in his true form. I have not found a weakness for the woman outside of children and the weak. She saves and protects those who need her it's a flaw in certain situations. She should be on our side but she's fallen for that demon."

"She's quite the woman. Saving others is her flaw. We must use that to our advantage, and I know the perfect way."

Velveteen: I am really not liking Gento and Daichi

Miko: Why don't they just leave Sesshomaru and Yoruichi alone?

Peace in Chaos: Because they see Sesshomaru as the next Naraku

Miko: Sesshomaru would kill them for comparing him to Naraku some half demon

Peace in Chaos: True

Velveteen: I'm worried about Yoruichi

Peace in Chaos: She has Sesshomaru. Thanks so much for reading this chapter until next time peace.


	17. Chapter 17: The Stone of Shiro

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long in between updates. I've not had a lot of time between school and work. Plus, need get parts for my PC. Enough about me back to the story. You'll get to read before Miko and Velveteen get to comment. It's fresh off the keyboard Thank you for continuing to read this story. I will finish it, I give you my word.

**The Stone of Shiro**

* * *

"Yoruichi, Sesshomaru," yelled Kagome as she and the others returned to the village. The young priestess smiled from ear-to-ear. "We found it, we found it."

"Found what?"

"Yourichi, we found a solution to your problem. The old priest told me about the Stone of Shiro. He said it will protect you from Sesshomaru's demonic aura, so you will not transform around him. The only problem is the Stone of Shiro his hidden and protected by a powerful creature. He says that danger awaits any man willing to go after the stone."

"Hmm, Sesshomaru, I "

"Yoruichi I will retrieve the Stone of Shiro."

"I don't think that's possible, Sesshomaru." Iruka and Sesshomaru exchanged glares.

"You speak foolishness human," Jaken stepped in front of Iruka, "my lord can do anything he pleases."

"He will not be able to retrieve the stone because he is a demon. There is a barrier around the mountain that holds the stone. It keeps demons out. Sesshomaru will never be able to see the entrance. Only spiritual men and women can see the opening. Lady Kagome or someone like Myroko would have a chance…" Iruka paused as InuYasha and Kagome starting laughing.

"I am a monk".

"We know but you're also a lecher", added InuYasha.

"Lecher or not Myroko does have spiritual power. The mountain isn't far from here. Myroko will see the opening. If you want me to, Lady Yoruichi, I will take Myroko and only Myroko to the mountain where the stone is hidden. The valley near the mountain has been free of demons for hundreds of years," his eyes locked on Sesshomaru, "and I plan to keep it that way."

"Fine, if Myroko is willing to go with you then go. However, Sesshomaru and I are coming with you. Sesshomaru won't enter the valley."

"I'll go, Iruka, we'll take Kirara until we reach the valley. We'll walk the rest of the way. We can leave after I spend some time with my family."

Myroka walked away and the others soon followed. After a few minutes only Sesshomaru, Yoruichi, and Jaken were on the hilltop. Jaken turned to say something but the look Sesshomaru gave him made Jaken change his mind. He quickly left.

Sesshomaru could see Yoruichi was disturbed. He stared at her as she stared at the horizon. _I thought she'd be happy, but she's not. Maybe she's worried the Stone of Shiro will fail like all the others. It has to work we're running out of time. What if it doesn't work, no it will work. _ "Yoruichi"

"Sesshomaru, I'm not sure about this. I don't think the Stone of Shiro holds the answer. Maybe I am just worried because of all the times we failed. What do you think?"

Her eyes locked with his, but this time Sesshomaru felt uneasy under her stare. He read worry in her eyes. _I can't tell her that I am feeling doubts. One should never be led by feelings. _"If doesn't work we'll leave immediately to see my mother." Sesshomaru turned toward the horizon. _I don't like the idea of following that human. He's way too involved with anything concerning Yoruichi. If he tries anything I'll lop off his head._ Sesshomaru felt Yoruichi's eyes locked on him. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to discuss the issue.

Yoruichi sighed. "Stubborn". She saw Sesshomaru frown but the he still did not look at her. "Sesshomaru, we need to talk."

"Not now Yoruichi." Sesshomaru flew off. The speed of his departure did not stop Yoruichi's glare from following him. "I know you're upset Yoruichi but I have to go to her." Sesshomaru landed in a clearing a few feet from the waterfall version of Yoruichi.

Her arms were crossed. She held her head down. Sesshomaru thought she was sad from the way she supported her body using a tree. He stared for a moment before taking a step toward her.

"Stop, Sesshomaru." She looked up at him. Her eyes weren't sad they were cold.

"Why did you call for me?"

"Sesshomaru the choices you make in the 24 hours will determine our destiny. Make sure you make the correct the decision."

"Is this about the Stone of Shiro?"

"Yes."

"Will it not work?"

"I can't say."

"Then what about the Rose Stone, is that the answer?"

"I can't say."

"If you can't answer my questions then why summon me?"

"Because I wanted to see you one last time, my time here has run out. I was hoping you'd have the answer by now. Sesshomaru, I can't give you the answer. It's your happiness, you have to earn it."

"Is it not our happiness, Yoruichi?"

"If that's what you believe, then do doubt us, and don't doubt me. Good-bye, Sesshomaru." She smiled just before fading away.

"The way she said good-bye, I could hear the worry in her voice. She didn't say the Stone of Shiro was the wrong choice or the right. We need to leave now. We don't have time to waste."

Sesshomaru raced back to the village. He easily figured out where Yoruichi was, but he didn't like who was with her. He knew Yoruichi was with Iruka. _Every time I leave that human appears near Yoruichi. _Sesshomaru landed near Yoruichi. "It's time to leave", Sesshomaru focused on Iruka, "get the monk."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Get the monk".

"Fine, I'll get Myroko." A smile cracked Iruka's face. "I'll be back, Lady Yoruichi."

"Sesshomaru, why are you in such a hurry? Where did you go earlier?"

"We shouldn't waste time."

"You didn't answer my question?"

"If you must know, I went to see the waterfall version of you."

"Oh, really, and what did I have to say this time?"

Sesshomaru paused for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. He turned his head and said, "Good-bye".

A small knot formed in Yoruichi's stomach. She and Sesshomaru stood in silence until Iruka and Myroko arrived with Kirara. Yoruichi flew with Sesshomaru. However, even the softness of Sesshomaru's fluffy could not bring her comfort. The closer they got to their destination the more uncomfortable Yoruichi felt. Sesshomaru felt Yoruichi's uneasiness. He didn't know what to do about it so he remained quiet.

Iruka signaled for them to land. He had been correct the location of the valley was not far from the village. The valley, Iruka spoke of, was at the bottom of a canyon.

"As you can see, the mountain isn't too far from here. Myroko and I will be back with the stone in a couple of hours."

"But, Iruka, what about the creature, I'll go with you."

"Thank you for your concern. No need to worry, Lady Yoruichi, we'll be fine. The dangerous beast is a sleeping dragon. We'll be fine as long as we don't try to steal its treasure."

"Did you say treasure? What kind of treasure?"

"Myroko"

"Yoruichi, I was just curious, of course I wouldn't"

"Don't even think about it Myroko. That dragon would burn you alive before you would reach its treasure. 1000 men have tried and they all have failed."

"Iruka, you certainly know a lot about the Stone of Shiro."

"Lady Yoruichi, my great grandfather was the one placed the stone in the cave and put up the barrier."

"Why did your grandfather place the stone in the cave?"

"He said the Stone of Shiro attracted the wrong kind. A rumor spread that the stone would change a demon into a human. It wasn't true. Those looking to do good came and those looking to do evil came to our village. He didn't go into specifics about the stones power, but old priest knows the truth behind the stone. If he told Kagame it will protect you from Sesshomaru, then it will. We'll be back shortly."

Sesshomaru and Yoruichi watched as Iruka and Myroko disappeared in the distance. The sun would be setting soon. Yoruichi and Sesshomaru were running out of time.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing"

"Something is wrong otherwise your jaw wouldn't be so tight."

"My jaw isn't tight. I was just in deep thought."

"Are you worried about the Stone of Shiro? I am."

"No need to worry, if it doesn't work I take you to see my mother."

"That's not it, Sesshomaru, something feels off."

"Like, I said, no need to worry. I'll protect you."

"I know." She took Sesshomaru by the hand. "This, being together, like this has been nice. I am glad we've had this time together." She gave him a smile.

_Yoruichi has that same look on face as the Yoruichi from the waterfall. She's really worried. Maybe I should take her to see my mother now. _"Yoruichi if you like we can leave and return to my mother palace to have the Rose Stone removed."

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to go see your mother. We still have a little before we have to see her."

"Fine then we will try the Stone of Shiro."

Less than 10 minutes later Sesshomaru and Yoruichi heard the might roar of a dragon. The huge beast flew from the direction of the valley. He circled overhead. Sesshomaru and Yoruichi were in plain view, but the dragon's focus remained on the valley.

"Sesshomaru the dragon is after Myroko and Iruka we have to help them." Yoruichi flash stepped in direction of Myroko and Iruka. Sesshomaru followed behind her. The dragon ignored them as they approached. Sesshomaru and Yoruichi arrived they found Iruka and Myroko hiding in a cave.

"Lady Yoruichi you shouldn't have come here it's too dangerous. I don't understand why the dragon is after us. He's supposed to be asleep."

"Iruka don't worry he's not after us. He's after Myroko. Isn't he, Myroko?"

"Me, why would he be chasing after me?"

"You stole from him."

"Sesshomaru, I" a jade tiger fell out of Myroko's sleeve, "I wonder how that got there."

"We have to hurry and give the dragon back the tiger. If we don't he'll hunt all of us not just Myroko. Give me the tiger I'll return it."

"No, Iruka, I'll return you'll never be able to outrun a dragon but it'll be no problem for the Goddess of Flash".

"I'll". Yoruichi left with the jade tiger before Sesshomaru could finish. He hurried after. He arrived just in time to see the dragon lunge towards Yoruichi. Sesshomaru reached for his sword, but Yoruichi signaled from him to stop.

"Sorry my friend stole your jade tiger". She held the out the tiger.

"You don't want to keep it, golden-eyed shinigami."

"No, it doesn't belong to me it's yours."

"What about you dog demon? Did the human not steal it for you?"

"I, Sesshomaru, need nothing from humans or you."

"I see. I am Akira, guardian of the Jade Palace. Golden-eyed shinigami, what is your name?"

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Yoruichi Shihoin the jade tiger is yours to keep under one condition. The jade tiger is yours, your responsibility and must remain in your family line. It will bring goodness to your children but I warn you it will bring a plague upon anyone who takes it from you or your clan."

"Thank you, Akira."

"Fare thee well, Yoruichi Shihoin". The dragon flew off into the setting sun.

"He certainly was nice."

"Yoruichi"

"What?"

Sesshomaru wanted to chastise Yoruichi for running off into danger. The words were pressing against his lips. The sun setting in the background painted a purple haze over the sky. The last moments of sunlight seemed to linger on Yoruichi's skin making her more enchanting than usually. He stared at her until the sun disappeared behind the mountain. "Nothing"

"In that case I'll race you, Sesshomaru."

Yoruichi arrived at the cave first. Sesshomaru arrived a few seconds later. Iruka rushed to greet Yoruichi.

"Lady Yoruichi, I'm so glad you've returned safely. I was worried about you."

"I was too," Myroko interjected, "I see you brought back the jade tiger".

"Yes, it was gift to me from, Akira, the dragon you stole it from. He cursed it so no one can take it away from me."

"Lady Yoruichi, not even a deadly dragon can resist your charm. You are amazing. I"

"The Stone of Shiro", Sesshomaru glared at Iruka.

"Oh yeah" Iruka pulled out the stone. It looked like a smooth oval shaped rock. The stone was small enough to fit in the palm of Yoruichi's hand.

"I was expecting it to be different or at least white."

"Lady Yoruichi, the Stone of Shiro is dead."

"It's useless"

"No, Sesshomaru, it's not by any means useless. You can bring it back to life. The stone can be woken with demon aura. If give some of your demonic power it will awaken the stone."

"Sesshomaru you can't"

"I can understand if you're frightened Sesshomaru, but it doesn't require a lot of your power. Someone like should be full of evil."

"I, Sesshomaru, fear nothing."

"Sesshomaru"

"No need worry nothing in this world can contain my power."

"Good then we need to head back to the village. Lady Kagome will have to purify the stone once it's activated otherwise Lady Yoruichi will not be able to touch the stone."

}}}}}

Back to the Village

The knot in Yoruichi's stomach doubled in size by the time they arrived at the village. She looked around the room. Everyone had gathered for the awakening of the Stone of Shiro. She looked to Sesshomaru, who was the same as ever. He did not seem worried at all. That did not change how Yoruichi felt.

"We don't have to do this Sesshomaru" she whispered in his ear._ This feels wrong._

"We do" _I will try everything I must to keep you._ Sesshomaru grabbed the stone. The stone immediately started draining Sesshomaru's power. It sucked so much power Sesshomaru started to feel lighted head. He closed his eyes. The bright white light from the stone caused him to open his eyes.

The glow was white but the stone looked amber. The others moved away from the stone because of the demonic aura. Kagome purified the stone. When she completed the purification the stone became white as snow but no longer glowed. Kagome placed the stone in Yoruichi's hand.

"That's it, but Lady Yoruichi you'll have to wear the stone whenever you're around Sesshomaru. It is not as pretty as Yuki's crystals, but"

"We'll for my mother's palace tonight", interrupted Sesshomaru.

Yoruichi saw Sesshomaru's reaction to transferring some of his power to the stone. She knew the Stone of Shiro drained more demonic aura than expected. "Sesshomaru, let's leave in the morning. It's been a long day and I can use some rest."

"Very well, we'll live at dawn." _Staying the night will give me more time to recover. _

"It's been a long day for everyone", Iruka stood, "I am going to get some rest."

The others followed Iruka's lead and left Kaede's home. Sesshomaru was glad Kaede and Rin were delivering a baby in a neighboring village. He and Yoruichi could be alone. Sesshomaru gave Jaken a look that told the small demon it was time for him to leave as well. Jaken read Sesshomaru's cue. He hurried way in search of a place to sleep.

Yoruichi laid her head on Sesshomaru's fluffy. She soon fell asleep. Sesshomaru was exhausted he fell asleep shortly after Yoruichi. Less than an hour later Sesshomaru felt Yoruichi leave his side. He opened his eyes and saw Yoruichi walking toward the door.

"Yoruichi" He called her name but she did not reply or turn around. "Yoruichi, where are you going?" She finally stopped in front of the door. "What's wrong Yoruichi?"

She continued to face the door. Sesshomaru took one step toward her. "Bakudo 61 Six Rods Prison of Light", the spell left her lips in a whisper. Six beams of light lock around Sesshomaru's waist.

_What kind of magic is this? I can't move. _

Yoruichi opened the door and found Jaken sleeping. Jaken jumped up. "Yoruichi, I, I, wasn't spying, I", Jaken saw a bound Sesshomaru, "Lord Sessh-"

"Bakudo 20"

Poor Jaken fell backward. He was unconscious in a matter of seconds. Sesshomaru continued to struggle. Yoruichi left the house without looking back. She flashed stepped away disappearing in front of Sesshomaru's eyes.

_I, Sesshomaru, cannot be held by any spell. _ Sesshomaru began his transformation into his true form. The binding spell could not contain Sesshomaru pure demonic energy. The rods were shattered and disappeared. Sesshomaru halted his transformation and ran out after Yoruichi but she was nowhere and sight. He was having trouble tracing her scent. Sesshomaru sensed something else approaching. InuYasha and the others felt it as well. InuYasha was soon by his brother side.

"You sensed it too, Sesshomaru. I don't smell a demon."

Kagome and Myroko arrived shortly after InuYasha. Kagome noticed Jaken laying on the ground, "Sesshomaru, what happen to Jaken?"

Sesshomaru ignored InuYasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru had only one focus. He continued to try and find Yoruichi. The demonic presence arrived at the village.

InuYasha yelled, "What do you want", as he pointed his sword toward the hooded figure.

"Put down your sword, InuYasha, I am here because of Yoruichi."

"Yuki, Demon Eater, what business do you have with Yoruichi?"

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, I am here to help. I am surprised you're doing so well Sesshomaru. I thought Yoruichi would've killed you or at least injured you badly. Did you and Yoruichi not battle? Looks like she took care of your servant", Yuki pointed to Jaken.

"Why would Yoruichi want to kill Sesshomaru?"

"Priestess, she's following her heart."

"You're not making sense Yoruichi would never hurt Sesshomaru."

"Priestess, her heart has been tainted with Sesshomaru's darkness through the Stone of Shiro. The Stone of Shiro harvests evil from demons and places it into another being. Then the stone takes over the victim's mind commanding the person to do the bidding of the stone's true master. The stone master's wants Sesshomaru destroyed."

"But Kagome purified the stone."

"No she didn't, InuYasha, the stone used the priestess' purification to enter Yoruichi's heart. It cleared a path for Sesshomaru's demonic aura to enter Yoruichi. The stone can't work without the purification. What I don't understand is how could you escape unharmed, Sesshomaru. From what I've heard Yoruichi is powerful. Did you kill her with swing of your sword?"

"Humph"

Jaken finally regained consciousness. He made it to his feet. He stumbled forward. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're free", yelled Jaken before falling back over.

"I see she captured you instead of killing you. That means she's resisting the power of the Stone of Shiro. She is powerful. She can still be saved. However, you'll have to hurry she won't be able to fight it for much longer. Sesshomaru, I'll help you get Yoruichi back under one condition; you promise to let my brother go unharmed and never pursue him."

"Is he the master of the Shiro Stone?"

"No, he's not, but he gave her the stone. I believe you all know him as Iruka. He worried about the impending battle between you and Yoruichi. He insisted I come to heal her after the battle. Do we have a deal Sesshomaru? My brother is using on my special crystals to mask his true self it may take you use years to find him. You'll never find Yoruichi in time on your own. We have to separate her from the stone before noon. The choice is yours Sesshomaru. "

"Take me to Yoruichi."

* * *

Thanks again for reading this chapter. A big, big, big thanks for all the favs, comments, and follows. Peace.


	18. Chapter 18: Sesshomaru vs Yoruichi

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read this story. Thanks for all the reviews, PMs, comments, and favs. Also a big thanks to DragonSlayer96 and 12hinata123 for sticking with this story and all your reviews; I know it's been quite a while since I started this story.

* * *

**Sesshomaru vs Yoruichi**

"Very well, Sesshomaru, I'll help you as long as we have our deal."

"Yuki, you have my word I will not kill your brother, but if you fail to take me to Yoruichi I will lop off your head along with your brother's."

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. I can find anyone using my crystals. Gento is near Yoruichi. He wouldn't abandon her. However, you'll have to destroy the Stone of Shiro in order to free her."

"We're going with you, Sesshomaru, Yoruichi is our friend." Shippo helped Jaken to his feet. "I am not afraid."

"If Shippo goes I am going too, my lord." Jaken fell backward.

"Let's go Yuki."

Yuki and Sesshomaru leave. They were moving at great speed. The others could barely keep up. The trees and surrounding blurred as Sesshomaru raced to Yoruichi. He could not find Yoruichi's scent and that bothered him. He wanted to move faster but had to hold himself back to maintain pace with Yuki. After an hour of nonstop high speed running. He caught a glimpse of Yoruichi in the distance. The newly risen sun made it easy to spot her. Yoruichi was standing over the trees in plain view. It was almost as if she was waiting for him. Sesshomaru took flight.

"Sesshomaru wait." Yuki's cries fell on Sesshomaru's deaf ears. "Damn, I didn't think we'd her so quickly. Gento is near if he's smart he'll stay out of Sesshomaru's way." Yuki hurried after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was moving at a faster speed then the others could manage. InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo raced toward Yoruichi as well. They saw Sesshomaru flying to Yoruichi at a high-speed. InuYasha moved as quickly as he could while carrying Kagome and Shippo.

"Faster InuYasha," pleaded Shippo.

Sesshomaru hurried to Yoruichi. He stopped less than 10 feet from her. Her eyes appeared to be dull and lifeless. "Yoruichi"

She smiled him. It was an odd smile it was almost maniacal. She soon erased the smile from her face. Yoruichi raised her hand with her palm facing him. "Stop" her voice screeched, "demon".

"Yoruichi"

She whispered, "Bakudo #63".

Yellow energy in the shape of a thick rope wraps around Sesshomaru's upper body. She flash stepped away as Sesshomaru struggled to break free. Sesshomaru transformed into his true form breaking the spell.

Sesshomaru's transformation caused the stone to react. It started to glow and bounce up and against her breast. Yoruichi turned to Sesshomaru. "Hadō #31" high-temperature flames fired from Yoruichi's palm. The pillar of flames almost hit Sesshomaru, but he dodged the blast. He transformed into his humanlike form and continued toward Yoruichi. She fired again and Sesshomaru dodged it. _Her aim is off to the right. The stone hasn't taken complete control. I am sure Yoruichi has better aim._

Sesshomaru almost reached her just before she used Hadō 31 again. Sesshomaru was ready he dodged left. He was almost close enough to grab her when she fired a concentrated bolt of lightning from her index finger. The bolt pierced Sesshomaru's right shoulder.

"Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru saw in life Yoruichi's eyes for the first time. He reached out to touch her.

Yoruichi jumped back 20 feet away from him. "Bakudō # 73", blue energy extended upward into four points from a single point below Yoruichi's feet. An opaque barrier in the form of an inverted pyramid formed around Yoruichi.

Sesshomaru clawed the barrier but was unable to make scratch. "Yoruichi, stop this."

"Sesshomaru wait", yelled Yuki, "I haven't told you everything."

"What did you leave out?" InuYasha grabbed Yuki's shoulder.

"InuYasha, the more demonic aura around her, the stronger the control of the stone" Yuki turned back to Sesshomaru. "When you transformed into your true form it intensified the stone's power. It should've given the Stone of Shiro all it needed to full take over Yoruichi. I don't know how she's able to resist the stone, but next time you're near she may not be able to resist the stone. Next time she won't be able to fight and win. Take this," he handed Sesshomaru a dagger shaped deep dark purple crystal, "you can break the stone with this crystal. The stone cannot be removed it will need to be destroyed while Yoruichi is wearing it. You'll have one chance. It'll take me a year to create another crystal like this one."

"Sesshomaru get ready I am going to destroy that barrier." InuYasha's sword changed to a bright red.

"Be careful InuYasha, Yoruichi is in there."

"I know what I am doing Shippo."

"Don't worry Shippo," Kagome held Shippo in her arms.

InuYasha leaped to the top of the highest tree near the inverted pyramid. He jumped from the treetop. Tessaiga penetrated the barrier.

Sesshomaru was ready with the crystal in hand. The barrier disappeared, but Yoruichi is nowhere to be found. _Where did you go Yoruichi?_

"Close your eyes Sesshomaru and can you feel it? Find me", Yoruichi's voice echoed in Sesshomaru's ears.

He instantly knew where to find her. Sesshomaru quickly flew to her location. He land in the heart of a woods. He was almost 100 yards away when he spotted her. She was with the Priest Daichi.

"How did he find us? No matter you will parish demon. The priest fired the Onibi. The concentrated blast hit the stone. It's too late she's under my control. Yoruichi destroy him."

Sesshomaru saw Yoruichi lips move. He waited to see how she would attack. He saw her point her middle and index finger at him. She said something else. Then a blast of bluish energy blinded him momentarily. The blast never reached Sesshomaru.

_But how, wait I understand now a barrier Yoruichi put up a barrier between us. That's why there was more time between her saying the incantation and the attack. _

Sesshomaru could see the anger and shock on Daichi's face. "What happen?" Daichi fired the Onibi at Sesshomaru. His shot was block by the barrier as well. This time the outline of the barrier showed.

"She put up a barrier old man." Gento stepped out of the woods. "She's still not under your control. I saw her fighting Sesshomaru earlier it wasn't like before with the other demons. She's stronger than the Stone of Shiro."

"We'll see about that", Daichi fired again hitting the Stone of Shiro, "she can't resist me now."

Gento grabbed the Onibi from Daichi. "That's enough".

The color from Yoruichi's eyes faded to white. She held up her hand and removed the barrier. Sesshomaru quickly approached. He paused when he saw Yoruichi's lips move. He thought for a moment she said his name. Either way nothing happened, there was no attacked from Yoruichi so he continued moving toward her.

Gento attacked Sesshomaru before Sesshomaru could get close to Yoruichi. Their blades clashed. "Sesshomaru, you know it's only a matter of time before Yoruichi is ours."

"She will never be yours". Sesshomaru struggled to push Gento back. _He's too strong to be a human, but he's not a demon. He must be a half demon like Yuki. _Sesshomaru pushed harder and Gento started to move backwards.

Daichi fired at Gento and Sesshomaru. They dodged his shot. "What the hell are you doing old man?"

"Back down Gento Sesshomaru will die by Yoruichi's hands. Attack Yoruichi, destroy the evil dog demon."

Yoruichi went after Sesshomaru with her fists and feet. Sesshomaru dodged and dodged Yoruichi's attacks. Sesshomaru could easily read her moves. _Yoruichi is moving slower than InuYasha, but she's still moving and I can't strike the Stone of Shiro. _Sesshomaru attempted to grab Yoruichi. Yoruichi easily eluded his grasp. She countered but hesitated in the middle of the kick giving Sesshomaru time to move away.

Gento also noticed Yoruichi's slow movements. "She's still holding back old man. This isn't going to work. "

"It'll work. We just have to wait a couple more ours. She'll weaken and the stone will completely takeover."

Sesshomaru knew time was running down. If he didn't do something quickly, he and Yoruichi would be sparing until noon. Sesshomaru began to move away from her. He escaped to the sky and Yoruichi followed. He widened the distance between them. Sesshomaru whipped his fur. Yoruichi didn't even try to dodge his attack. The fur wrapped around her upper body. He used the fur to pull Yoruichi to him.

"Hurry, Ses", her eyes faded back and forth from white to golden, "maru".

Sesshomaru released Yoruichi and stabbed the Stone of Shiro with the crystal simultaneously. The crystal shattered cutting Sesshomaru's hand. Yoruichi's eyes closed. The Stone of Shiro started to glow. It became brighter and brighter. Then the stone burst in a blinding light. That covered the sky. Sesshomaru caught Yoruichi just as she fell backward.

"Yoruichi, Yoruichi," she did not respond, Sesshomaru pulled her closer just as Daichi fired over and over. Sesshomaru was able to dodge each blast.

"I will not rest until you are dead demon". The priest laughed as he fired a wide blast of energy from the Onibi.

When the blast dissipated Sesshomaru ran pass the priest. "I've had enough of you, human", said Sesshomaru with his back to Dachi.

"You coward", he yelled at Sesshomaru and ready to fire again. Daichi fell to his knees instead of firing. He looked down and saw blood on ground. He realized Sesshomaru had clawed him as he passed. The poison from Sesshomaru's claws raced through the old priest's body. Daichi fell to the ground.

"You beast, you killed him." Gento charged at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned. Gento saw the unconscious Yoruichi in Sesshomaru's arms. The sight of her caused Gento to stop. "Lady Yoruichi", he whispered.

"I gave your brother my word I would not kill you, but if take one more step you'll wish you were dead."

Gento lowered his weapon. "I will not stop you if you promise to take Lady Yoruichi to my brother. He'll know what to do for her."

Sesshomaru left with Yoruichi. He quickly found Yuki and the others. Shippo was the first to run over to Sesshomaru. "What, what happen to Yoruichi?"

"Don't worry she's not dead Shippo. Sesshomaru lay Yoruichi down. I want to see something." Yuki waited until Sesshomaru lay Yoruichi down. He took a small crystal from his fist and placed on Yoruichi's forehead. The crystal turned black. "The Stone of Shiro is gone but Yoruichi is in a deep sleep. If she is strong enough she'll awaken in three days, but if she's not she'll sleep 100 years or more."

"Please wake up Yoruichi." Shippo took Yoruichi's hand.

"Sesshomaru you killed the Priest Daichi, but not my brother thank you."

"I gave my word."

"True, take care of Yoruichi." Yuki disappeared into the thick woods.

* * *

Velveteen: I hope Yoruichi wakes up soon

Miko: What if she wakes up and turns into a cat?

Peace in Chaos: What if she wakes up and Sesshomaru turns into a dog?

Miko: That's not funny

Peace in Chaos: Who says I am joking?

Velveteen: Please don't do that, Sesshomaru and Yoruichi shouldn't have to wait a 100 years

Peace in Chaos: You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens next.

Thanks for reading this chapter. Peace and Happiness


	19. Chapter 19: Awaken Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this story. Thank you so much for the favs, comments, reviews, follows, and PMs. Let's see what Sesshomaru and Yoruichi are up to.

* * *

**Awaken Happiness**

Sesshomaru watched Yoruichi sleeping. He'd been at her side the entire time. Every once and awhile someone from the village would stop in to see if Yoruichi had waken. Usually it was Shippo or one of the children. Jaken would shoo the visitor away while Sesshomaru sat in silence.

Jaken was worried for Yoruichi mostly because Sesshomaru seemed sad. Jaken stared at his master from across the room. There had been no change in Yoruichi's condition. Jaken's eyes became heavy he drifted off to sleep. He woke up screaming much to Sesshomaru dislike.

"My lord you're okay", Jaken jumped up he started running to Sesshomaru, "I dreamed you turned into a pebble". Jaken realized what he said and stopped himself inches from Sesshomaru. He hunched downward expecting to be hit by Sesshomaru but nothing happened. Jaken stared at Sesshomaru. "Mi lord". Tears filled Jaken's big yellow eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken what's wrong with Yoruichi?"

"Quiet Rin she sleeping and she may never wake up. She", a bop on the head from Sesshomaru stopped Jaken. The little demon wobbled over to Rin. "I meant to say she's just sleeping. Why are you back tonight instead of tomorrow?"

"Jaken it be morning. What's this about Yoruichi?"

"Keade it's a long story. It starts with the Stone of Shiro."

Rin wondered away from Jaken and Keade. She kneeled by Sesshomaru. "Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru, Yoruichi is just sleeping."

Everyone turned and looked at the far right corner of the house after hearing a thumping noise. The box in the corner started moving and shaking. "That jade tiger is at again."

"What jade tiger, Jaken?"

"The one the dragon gave Yoruichi. The night when Lord Sesshomaru used the Stone of Shiro the jade tiger's eyes glowed red and it started move. It almost fell and broke. I covered it with a piece of cloth and it stopped moving. I placed it in that box. I knew if something happened to it Yoruichi would be upset, which meant Lord Sesshomaru would not be happy".

"I see a gift from a dragon brings good luck not bad. Jaken fetch the jade tiger and place it next to Yoruichi."

Jaken looked to Sesshomaru for permission.

"Do it".

Jaken opened the box and a bright light lit up the room. Jaken tried to grab the tiger but it kept bouncing around. He gave up and brought the box over to Yoruichi. The tiger stopped moving and glowing. Jaken placed the tiger next to Yoruichi's head. The tiger's eyes glowed a goldish color.

Soon Yoruichi's eyes fluttered open. The first sight she saw was Sesshomaru's face. She yawned, "Good morning Sesshomaru."

He caressed her cheek. "Yoruichi, are you alright."

"I'm," she yawned, "fine just tired." She tried to sit up. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and help her up. She yawned some more. "Good morning, everyone", her stomach growled, "I hope I didn't miss breakfast." The others just stared her.

Shippo heard her voice and ran into the house. "Yoruichi you're finally awake."

"How long was I asleep?"

Everyone started talking at once except Sesshomaru. He just held her. Yoruichi relaxed her head on Sesshomaru's fluffy.

"Sesshomaru I had the strangest dream you and I were fighting, Iruka was Gento, and the Priest Daichi tried to kill you. I knew in my dream you'd save me. "

"It wasn't a dream Yoruichi it was the Stone of Shiro," he kissed her on her forehead; "everything is fine now it's over."

"I am glad."

"Are you sure you're better now?"

"Yes." She gave him a warm smile.

"Good we have just enough time to get you to my mother."

"I think I should eat something first I am feeling a little weak."

"I'll find you something to eat."

/Mother

Sesshomaru watched Yoruichi devour her food. He wished she'd hurry instead of talking to the others. Shippo, InuYasha, Kagome, Rin, Jaken, and Kaede ate breakfast with Yoruichi. The huge boar Sesshomaru captured for Yoruichi's breakfast was more than enough for everyone. Yoruichi let out a huge belch signaling she was finished.

"Yoruichi, are you ready to leave now?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot". Yoruichi tried stand. "I don't think can make it. I am going to go back to sleep. I so tired."

"I'll carry you."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Your mother's palace is far away. I am just feeling drained. I'm going to just lay her for a day or so until I get my strength back."

"But Yoruichi"

She yawned, "Let's talk about it later". Yoruichi closed her eyes.

"Yoruichi", she did not reply. Sesshomaru frowned.

The others decided this would be a good time to leave. Jaken sighed, "Too bad the Lady Mother won't come to here. This place is beneath anyone of her standards." Jaken saw Sesshomaru rise. He gulped. "I mean, no except you mi lord, you, you make this place", Jake watched Sesshomaru walk to the door.

"Jaken look after Yoruichi while I am gone."

"Where are you going my lord? Lord Sesshomaru", Jaken sat and crossed his arms, "he's always leaving me."

Sesshomaru flew as fast as he could to his mother's palace. He walked up the many stairs to his mother's throne. She was waiting for him when he reached the top. Her hands were clasped in her lap and with a small smile on her face.

"What brings you to my palace Sesshomaru?"

"Mother I," _she's going to say no. I don't know why I came. No, I came for Yoruichi she is more important to me then_, "I need you remove the rose stone."

"Very well where is Yoruichi?"

"She's at InuYasha's village. I need you to come with me to the village." Sesshomaru waited for his mother to mock him.

"Take me to her Sesshomaru." The shock on Sesshomaru's face brought a small frown to InuKimi's face. "I am your mother. I do want you to be happy."

Sesshomaru and InuKimi flew to the village in their true forms. The sight of two great white dog demons approaching the village caused the villager to scream and flee. Everyone ran except for InuYasha and company. InuKimi and Sesshomaru landed and transformed into their humanlike forms.

"Sesshomaru what's the big idea?"

"Quiet InuYasha"

"Let him be Sesshomaru his human side causes him to be rude and emotional. He can't help it."

"Who are you calling rude and" InuYasha paused when InuKimi patted him on the bum.

The others gasped.

"Where's your tail? Why don't you have a tail?"

A frown covered InuYasha's face. His right eye started to twitch. "Lady"

InuKimi rubbed the tips of InuYasha's ears. "You do have cute little ears". She patted InuYasha on the head. "Be a good boy and stay out here with everyone else." InuKimi turned and started walking to Keade's home.

"Lady, " InuYasha took a step.

"Sit boy".

InuKimi turned and saw InuYasha faced down on the ground. "That's interesting trick." She entered Keade's home.

"Lady Mother", Jaken tripped and landed at InuKimi's feet, "it's good to see you."

"Little demon leave", she watched Jaken scurry out of the house, "Sesshomaru I need for you to get water from the river, which runs under Highland Ridge". Sesshomaru did not move. "Don't just stand there leave now Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru frowned but obeyed his mother. InuKimi waited until she thought Sesshomaru was far enough away before approaching Yoruichi. "Yoruichi, he's gone you can stop pretending to be sleep."

Yoruichi sighed and sat up. "How'd you know?"

"From what I hear you're a warrior and warriors do not leave themselves open to attacks even when sleeping. I was sure you woke before Sesshomaru and I landed in the village. There's no way you would've sleep through the humans' screams and our demonic aura approaching."

"You've very keen."

"Yes, I know. Why did you have my son bring me to this dreadful little human village?"

"I didn't. I didn't know Sesshomaru would go and get you. I certainly didn't want him too."

"You still don't want the stone remove, do you?"

"No, but I can't seem to convince Sesshomaru the Rose Stone is our answer. I figured I'd sleep through the day then it would be too late to remove the stone."

"Sesshomaru is even more stubborn than his father. He lets his stubbornness get in the way. I won't let his stubbornness ruin his happiness. I will help you. Sesshomaru told me you two were foolish enough to use the Stone of Shiro we'll use the stone again."

"But the stone was destroyed by Sesshomaru."

"Don't worry".

Soon Sesshomaru returned to the house with water from the river. "Mother I brought the water."

"Good I am sure Yoruichi is thirsty."

"Yes, thank you Sesshomaru."

"Mother the stone."

"Yes, the Rose Stone, Sesshomaru you destroyed the Stone of Shiro while Yoruichi was wearing it correct."

"Yes"

"Then Yoruichi should continue using the Rose Stone."

"But why, she can't it's"

"It's what it will have to be Sesshomaru. You don't want to put her in danger do you? The Stone of Shiro is powerful and struggled to take control of Yoruichi. The Rose Stone is more bonded with Yoruichi then before. Leave the Rose Stone alone Sesshomaru."

"Yoruichi"

"I agree with your mother Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru kneeled next to Yoruichi. He took her hand. "But what if the stone blooms?"

"Then we'll deal with it. Sesshomaru we can't enjoy today if we live for tomorrow. We should enjoy the time we have. Who knows maybe it'll take 100 years. It does not matter. I will be born in my own time and you will find me."

"Enjoy your happiness, Sesshomaru". InuKimi left without another word.

"Your mother is right Sesshomaru. It's time we enjoyed our happiness." She brushed her lips against his. "We have a lifetime Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stopped resisting and kissed Yoruichi fully.

The End (kinda)

* * *

**Velveteen:** Finally Sesshomaru and Yoruichi get to be happy

**Miko:** Yes, I knew Sesshomaru would earn his happiness. Ha Ha but only after InuKimi and Yoruichi teamed up

**Velveteen:** What's with the kinda? You're not going to make Sesshomaru turns into a dog after he kisses Yoruichi are you?

**Peace in Chaos:** Actually I've been writing a prologue to this story. I started it already and it's more than one chapter which would be odd for a prologue. I may cut it down or just have an extended prologue.

Thank you for reading this story. It's taken longer than expected but I hope you thought it was worth it. Until next time peace and happiness


	20. Prologue Chapter 1: Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha

A/N: Thank you again for reading The Gift of Happiness. I know it had a few breaks, but my gosh your commitment to reading the story was a real motivator for me to finish. It's time to for the multi-part prologue. It's a mini story. I hope you enjoy it. Let's flash forward.

* * *

**Paradise**

Yoruichi kissed the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead. "Sesshomaru", she whispered his name but there was no response. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, but his eyes did not open. She moved closer to him. "Sesshomaru, wake up. I know this hot spring is peaceful but that's no excuse." Her skin made contact with his and a tiny moan slipped from his lips, but he did not open his eyes. Yoruichi began to move away from him.

A groan left his lips. His arms clasped around her waist. He pulled her body flesh against his. His eyes remained closed.

She kissed his lips. His eyes finally opened. She traced her damp finger over his lips. "Sesshomaru we can't have much of an anniversary if you spend all your time sleeping.

"I wasn't sleeping. I just had my eyes closed."

"So you were ignoring me."

"On the contrary you had my undivided attention." He kissed her before she could respond. His hands slid down her damp back. She ran her fingers through his wet hair. "You always have my attention." He nuzzled her neck. "Can't you tell?"

"Mmm, I can tell. I have your full attention."

"I believe I like this Hawaii. We should come here more often."

"I told you it's a paradise."

"I must admit this is nicer than home. No humans fighting and destroying everything around them. The full moon even seems brighter here. It is as if we have the entire Island to ourselves. Does Hawaii remain like this?"

"For the most part yes but like most places it becomes more industrialized as the cities continue to grow. Most of the natural beauty of the islands still remains, but you see a lot more humans and buildings. This island, Maui, turns into a big tourist draw. We have at least a hundred years before that happens. So let's", she draped her arms around his neck, "enjoy paradise", and her lips found his once more.

_/Sunrise_

Sesshomaru sat with his arm wrapped around Yoruichi. She rested her head comfortably on his chest. They waited for the sun peek over the sea of mountains. Sesshomaru never thought much of sunrise until he met Yoruichi, but now he found them to be quite enjoyable. Every sunrise they watched together marked another day they would spend together. Today was a day he would not think of the Rose Stone blooming. The blooming of the Rose Stone would push its way to the forefront of Sesshomaru's mind some days. However, seeing the dawning of a new day always seemed to push it back. The sky soon turned into a fiery orange. The sun's golden rays washed over the Hawaiian jungle awaking most of its inhabitants.

"Isn't it beautiful Sesshomaru?"

"Yes it's beautiful. It's another day."

"That's the spirit Sesshomaru. We have another day in paradise and lots to do."

"Oh really," Sesshomaru moved his head closer to Yoruichi, "what would you like to do first?"

"Climb to the top of Haleakala. It's a volcano. Don't worry it's not set to erupt for something like a hundred years. It'll be a great hike"

"I can just fly us to the top."

"I know but I want to hike. We'll get to see the beauty of the landscape before the volcano erupts in 1790."

"If you wish we'll hike to the top of a volcano."

Yoruichi stood and stretched. She took a deep breath. "Let's hurry before it rains."

Sesshomaru looked to the blue sky. He saw plenty of clouds but none were gray. "Very well"

The trek up Mt. Haleakala led Sesshomaru and Yoruichi through an interesting terrain. It was very different from the terrain back home. They travelled through a lush rain forest to a barren rock terrain. The two hiked for almost three hours before reaching the summit.

_I am not sure why Yoruichi wanted to hike instead of flying. We could've seen volcano from the air. It's mostly dirt and rocks._

"Look Sesshomaru", squatted near a group of odd looking plants. The plants were a whitish silver color. Many of the smaller versions of the plants looked like similar to a balled up hedgehog.

"What is that?"

Yoruichi uprooted one of the plants. "This is a silversword. It only grows on the on Mt. Haleakala. I think I'll take this one back with me."

Sesshomaru looked around at the silverswords, which had bloomed. The plants had a stalk of unattractive flowers protruding from the center. "Are you sure?"

"Silverwords are rare in the future. It'll be an interesting addition to the garden if we can get it to grow, or maybe your mother would like it. She likes flowers."

"No, she would not want it mother only likes pretty flowers."

"Well then I'll just keep it for our garden. Well, I'm ready. You can fly us to the other side of the island".

"What's on the other side of the island?"

"It's a surprise, but we need to hurry before it rains."

Sesshomaru glanced up at the clear blue sky. He started to say something, but he took one look at Yoruichi forgot what he was going to complain about. He scooped her up and flew to the other side of the island. Yoruichi had Sesshomaru land on cliff overlooking the ocean.

"This is a great spot. We have a perfect view".

"It's just the ocean" Sesshomaru stopped talking after seeing a whale spring forth from the ocean. Then Sesshomaru saw another and another. "What particular fish; they are massive yet I do not detect any demonic aura."

"That's because they're not demons. They're whales. I figured find them interesting. This is one of the best places in the world to see them." She took Sesshomaru by the hand. "Let's go before it rains."

Sesshomaru let Yoruichi lead the way. This part of the island was more tropical. The rainforest was lush and thick. They saw flowers and birds Sesshomaru had never seen before. He was not one to admire nature's beauty, but he did admire Yoruichi's beauty. They had been together for over a hundred years and Sesshomaru was still captivated by her. However he was somewhat tight lipped about expressing his admiration.

Many males would take full advantage of the romantic isolated landscape to woo their female companion. Other males would use the time to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Sesshomaru said nothing romantic while he and Yoruichi walked through rainforest. It didn't bother Yoruichi. She knew how much he cared by the way he'd look at her. She knew how he felt because he let her lead him through a rain forest so dense they could only see a few feet ahead. She knew Sesshomaru had his doubts about the rain but he didn't question her because he trusted her. Sesshomaru's actions were more important than the words he spoke.

Suddenly, clouds covered the sky. Tiny drops of rain began to fall. The thick cover of the trees gave them a little protection from the rain. Yoruichi knew more rain was on the way. She moved a little faster. "We're almost there."

Sesshomaru could hear the rush of water in the distance. _A waterfall, she's taking me to a waterfall. _The rain started to come down a little harder.

Yoruichi and Sesshomaru finally arrived at their destination. When they emerged from the rainforest and Sesshomaru almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. The waterfall was very similar to The Waterfall of Dreams. The waterfall was a little taller and the rock formations framing the waterfall were slightly different, but everything else same.

"Do you like it, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, but how? It's like The Waterfall of Dreams." The rain started to pour.

Sesshomaru followed as Yoruichi ran toward the waterfall. Yoruichi led him to the river. She gingerly stepped from stone to stone until she reached the waterfall. The white frothy water hid the entrance to a cave. Yoruichi led Sesshomaru to a cave behind the wall of water. Yoruichi used kido to illuminate the cave. Sesshomaru saw a pool of water about 20 feet away. When they moved a little closer he could see steam rising from the water.

"Yoruichi, how did you know about this place?"

"Process of elimination," Yoruichi began removing her wet clothes, "every time we'd visit a waterfall and I'd ask was it like The Waterfall of Dreams you would say , no because blah, blah." She sank into the warm water. "Ahh", she closed her eyes. She opened them once Sesshomaru joined her. "I traveled around the world to many beautiful places after rescuing the Vizards. I figured your waterfall would be this waterfall or the one in Jamaica. Tell me Sesshomaru are you happy?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Flashes of the last 175 years with Yoruichi played in his mind. His eyes locked with Yoruichi's eyes. She gave him a smile and he responded, "No."

Yoruichi's smile quickly changed into a frown. "What do you mean no?"

He grabbed Yoruichi and eliminated any space they had between them. He kissed her hard until he completely wiped the frown from her lips. "I'm beyond happy," he mumbled against her month. Then he proceeded to show how happy he was by doing all the things he wanted to do 175 years ago when he first met her in The Waterfall of Dreams.

_/Home_

After a couple of days Sesshomaru had to leave the waterfall in Maui like he did The Waterfall of Dreams. He wanted to stay longer, but this time he had no regrets about leaving. Yoruichi and Sesshomaru left together, to go home. They arrived at their home, a castle on Tsunade Ridge.

Sesshomaru opened the double doors to their home. He stepped in and looked around the foyer. Everything was in its right place. "Yoruichi, it's quiet."

"That's because we left your mother in charge instead of Jaken."

"Humph, my mother the great authoritarian and lecturer has become soft over the years."

"She loves her" Yoruichi moved in the opposite direction as a blur of color moved to the spot where she once stood. Her attacker crashed to the floor.

"That was pitiful," a little girl laughed.

"Shut up", Yoruichi's attacker, a little boy yelled, at his twin. His little caramel colored face turned red.

The little girl laughed so hard she had to support herself with the door frame.

"Don't laugh Ai" Yoruichi rubbed the little boy on top of his head, messing up his neatly combed silver hair, "that was a good try, Ami". She gave Ami a smile and reached out her hand. All his anger went away the moment he took his mother's hand.

He hugged his mother as tight as he could. "I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too." She gave him one more squeeze before letting him go.

Ai ran grabbed Yoruichi as soon as Yoruichi let Ami let go. "Mommy, I missed you too."

"Father it's good to see you". Ami puffed out his little chest. "I protected the castle while you were gone."

Sesshomaru patted him on the head. "Good".

Ai gave Sesshomaru a quick hug. "I'm glad you're home father."

"It's good to be home. Where is Jaken?"

"This way," she pulled Sesshomaru by his hand. She led him and the others down the hall. She opened the door to the sitting room. The other saw poor Jaken tied up and laying in the middle of the floor with his back to them. Ai turned to her parents and smiled. "Bakudo #4, I did it."

"Very good Ai I am impressed."

Ai smiled the biggest smile she could after Yoruichi's compliment. Ami grabbed Yoruichi's hands. "I helped. I am the one that took down Master Jaken with a drop kick.

"Help", whimpered Jaken. The poor little demon had been wrapped in a yellow rope of energy for over two hours.

Ai kneeled by Jaken. "Master Jaken, I thought you said you could get out of any hold." Ai broke the spell.

"Girl I meant a real rope, not this magic stuff", snapped Jaken.

"Jaken where are Boa and Hina?"

"Mi lord they, they're," Jaken started to shrink under Sesshomaru's stare, "hmm they're".

"They're in the garden with grandmother," said the twins.

Sesshomaru barely missed stepping on Jaken as he walked out the room. Yoruichi followed with the twins. Each twin held tightly to their mother's hand as they walked through castle. The castle was quite large. They walked 10 minutes before reaching the garden doors.

The scent of spring filled his Sesshomaru's nostrils as he opened the door. He also caught the scent of daughters and mother. He knew they were about 50 yards away. Hearing the sound of his mother's voice in the distance helped determine the distance. _She's telling them a story. _The scent of a thousand roses and tulips could not mask his mother's voice. Sesshomaru followed his ears and soon found his daughters sitting on the ground and staring up at their grandmother.

"Sesshomaru, you've return."

The little girls got up and ran to Sesshomaru. Each little girl hugged a leg. "Father you're home." They hugged him until they saw Yoruichi. They release their father then jumped on Yoruichi. "Mommy, mommy, mommy", they sang as they hugged Yoruichi.

Sesshomaru stared at his daughters. _They look more and more like Yoruichi every day._

"Did you have a nice time?" InuKimi waited for Sesshomaru to reply. A hundred years ago Sesshomaru would've responded with either a questions or he would've stared at InuKimi until she asked about something he consider less personal.

Sesshomaru didn't answer his mother at first. He paused. "It was fine."

"We had a great time, InuKimi, thank you asking. The children were on their best behavior I hope."

"They were wonderful as usual. It's time for me to leave. I'll" The children sighed in unison interrupting InuKimi. "Don't worry children I'll be back before the baby is born".

"Baby, what baby?"

InuKimi took Yoruichi's hand. "Congratulations dear." She glanced over shoulder at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, you need to work on improving your sense of smell."

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: Oh, Sesshomaru and Yoruichi have a family

Miko: Yes, it only took them a 175 years to get some alone time, LOL

Peace in Chaos: They must've had some alone time at least three times they have two daughters and a set of twins

Velveteen: Now they're going to have one or maybe more babies

Miko: Sesshomaru and Yoruichi have a pack/pride

Peace in Chaos: For those of you that don't know I am fan of etymology (meanings behind names).

Ai from Japanese _愛_ "love, affection"

Ami means "trustworthy, reliable" in Hebrew

Boa from Chinese _宝_ "treasure, precious" also it means "bud"

Hina from Japanese _陽__(hi)_ "sun, sunlight" or _日__(hi)_ "day, sun" combined with _菜__(na)_ "vegetables, greens"

Thank you for reading this chapter, until next time peace and happiness.


	21. Prologue Ch 2: Begins & Ends w Yoruichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha

A/N: Thanks for reading this prologue chapter. Also always thanks for the favorites, reviews, and comments.

* * *

**Begins and Ends With Yoruichi**

Sesshomaru's vision had come full circle. Yoruichi and Sesshomaru had been together for 250 years. She had given him love, children, and companionship everything he needed to be happy. He and Yoruichi had a set of fraternal twins, Ai and Ami. They had their mother's eyes and a lot of Sesshomaru's personality. Their younger daughters Bao and Hina, were born within two years of each other. The girls had sandy brown complexion, long purple hair, and a Prussian crescent moon on their foreheads. They were mini Yoruichi mischievous and fun. Then there was the baby boy Cahya. He had silver hair with a lavender tent along with fuzzy ears like his Uncle InuYasha, and crescent moon like his grandmother, InuKimi. He was the only one too young to understand what was going on.

Yoruichi's life was slowly slipping away. The Rose Stone was in the process of blooming. Sesshomaru did the only thing he could do, hold her close to him. Sesshomaru felt Yoruichi slipping away as he held her in his arms. He kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Sesshomaru this isn't good-bye. I know you'll find me". Her eyes closed for the last time.

The moment she died a stifling sadness filled Sesshomaru's castle. The children knew before Sesshomaru walked in the living room Yoruichi was gone. Their cries tore through his heart, leaving Sesshomaru speechless. InuKimi tried to ease the children pain by telling them they'd see Yoruichi again. That Yoruichi would be reborn soon and when the time was right they would all be together again. Her words didn't stop their tears, but it gave them hope.

It gave the family hope for over 250 years. Sesshomaru searched from Japan to Iceland but never found even a clue about where Yoruichi could be or if she had been born. Yoruichi's going back in time changed things. Almost every place she'd mentioned didn't exist in this the future. The city or country existed but the specific district, street, or business she'd mentioned did not exist. For example, Tokyo existed but the district where Urahara's Shop was supposed to be didn't exist. There was no record or location for the shop owned by Urahara found anywhere.

Sesshomaru combed the streets of Japan for years looking for her. Sesshomaru figured Yoruichi's scent had changed because in his heart he knew she was out there. He knew she was alive somewhere. The children always believed Yoruichi would return to them one day.

However, Sesshomaru had to put his search for Yoruichi on pause after Cahya became sick. The boy had become increasingly ill over the past decade. None of the demon doctors or spell casters Sesshomaru took Cahya to see knew what was wrong. The boy's demon and shinigami blood complicated things. Yesterday Sesshomaru travelled to the United States to meet with Dr. Stern, the self-proclaimed best demon doctor in the world. Sesshomaru left his oldest children and his loyal servant, Jaken, in charge while he traveled to United States.

Jaken was very old. He spent most of his time napping. Jaken's senility and incessant napping gave Ai and Ami the opportunity to search for Yoruichi while Sesshomaru was away. Sesshomaru insisted on searching for Yoruichi alone. He wanted his children to live their lives and not be consumed with finding Yoruichi. Plus, Sesshomaru knew the shinigami were dangerous and they did not hesitate to kill demons. The shinigami were more likely to see Sesshomaru and his family as a threat. Yoruichi made it very clear how the shinigami felt about beings that were different and powerful. However, Ami and Ai, thought they were old enough to take over the search for Yoruichi. They chose to ignore their father's command.

_Searching for Mommy_

"Ai Father called again. We told him you were in shower. He wants you to call him. We told him Ami had diarrhea and couldn't come to the phone." Hina and Bao laughed. "Where's the block head anyway? He didn't pick up when we called."

"I sent him to the Lucky Bakery to get sweets. He's probably in line not answering his phone. How's Cahya doing?"

"The same, he asked if you found mommy."

"No, we haven't found her, yet. We'll be home soon. We'll do a video chat with grandmother, call father, and give Cahya his meds. Then we'll search some more for mommy. If father calls before we get back tell him we went out to get something to eat. Gotta go Ami is calling talk to you guys later," Ai switched over to Ami, "What's up bro?"

"Ai I saw her."

"Who?"

"Ai, I saw mommy. The line at the Lucky Bakery stretched outside tonight. I was standing in line when I saw something moving freakishly fast over the rooftops a street over. No doubt the person was flash stepping. The person stopped for about 10 seconds one of the rooftops and I saw her. I didn't get a good view of her face, but I know it was mommy. She had on a long purple ponytail and was wearing an orange jacket. I flashed stepped over to the building. She was gone before I got there. I've never seen anyone move that fast. I searched the area but it was like she disappeared". There was a long pause on the phone. "Ai, Ai are you still there? Did you hear what I said?"

"I am still here. It's just, it's just, so amazing. We'll go home and do what we need to do then come back out and look for her. We need to find her before she leaves again. We'll search all night if we have too. Let's not tell anyone until we find her."

Ai and Ami returned home with strawberry shortcake. "Ami this is the plan we'll distract our sisters with shortcake. It'll stop them from asking too many questions. They want us to leave in a hurry so they can sneak extra servings. You'll take care of Master Jaken with a DVD of his favorite Korean drama, Dolphin. We'll skype grandmother. If we instant messenger her at 8:45 PM she'll cut the conversation short so she can see her mysteries at 9:00 PM. Then we'll call father. I'll cut the conversation short because I have Cahya his meds. You can tell him you have to go to the bathroom. He'll understand because of your diarrhea".

"Wait why do I have to have diarrhea?"

"Because Boa and Hina already told him you have diarrhea". She gave him a little nudge, "C'mon it's a little white lie. Father is not going to question you about it. Let's go," Ai took a deep breath, "it's time put your game face on."

The two older siblings walked into the castle. Everything went as planned. The younger siblings seemed more interested in the cake then what the older siblings were up to. Jaken didn't care what was going on as long as the television worked. Their grandmother wasn't at home. Sesshomaru hurried off the phone once Ami started talking about his diarrhea. Everything was going just as the twins had planned. They were only 100 feet from the door when their younger sister appeared out of nowhere.

Hina asked, "Are you searching for mommy or hunting her? You're dressed like ninjas on a secret military operation. Seriously what's with all the extra stuff like", she grabbed the goggles from Ami's utility belt, "seriously ultra goggles for night vision and binocular vision."

"Father uses less equipment when he and Uncle InuYasha go hunting," Bao grabbed the mini high intensity flashlight from Ai 's belt. "Seriously, why would you need a grappling hook? Do you think mommy in prison or something?"

"We just want to be prepared, don't worry about us." Ami grab the flashlight from Bao, "We know what we're doing."

"Yeah", Ami took back his ultra goggles, "we're skilled trackers. You two should be getting ready for bed anyway."

"Ami's right you two time for bed. It's getting late. We have to go."

The twins left the castle. They headed in the direction of the Lucky Bakery. Ami and Ai stopped on the same building where Ami saw Yoruichi stop.

"Damn, she moves so fast she doesn't leave a scent. I didn't think that was possible Ai. "

"Anything is possible with mommy. Remember she told us her flash step was slower in the Feudal era for some reason. She's at full speed now. We're dealing with the true Goddess of Flash, which means she's can cover a lot of ground quickly. Plus, she's masking her spiritual pressure. We should separate. I'll go in the direction she came from and you go in direction she was going. Let's hope we find something".

"Ai be careful. If mommy is back that means that Aizen guy has already set his human world plan in motion. Expected the unexpected he could have minions lurking around."

Ami and Ai went their separate ways. They searched for over two hours but did not find Yoruichi or a clue. Ai started to doubt Ami saw Yoruichi.

She stopped on one of the rooftops. A sea of lights surrounded her. Ai closed her eyes. " I sense shinigami in the city, but the only one in the area is that afro guy." She radioed Ami. "Bro lets meet at the bakery and regroup."

"I'm already on my way, sis. I reached a dead end and turned back about 10 minutes ago. Wait it's, her Ai, I see her she's headed toward the bakery. I am going to catch up with her."

"I am on my way, Ami, don't do anything hasty."

Yoruichi stopped on the rooftop across from the bakery. Ami thought he had her for sure. Yoruichi seemed preoccupied with the goings at the bakery. He flash stepped as fast as he could. He reached out to grab Yoruichi, but she was gone.

"If you wanna catch me you're going to have to do better than that," whispered Yoruichi behind Ami.

He quickly turned but she was gone again. "Where are you?" He frantically looked around. Ami spotted Yoruichi two rooftops away. She had a smirk on her face. He pursued.

Yoruichi was too fast. Ai saw Yoruichi flash stepping away from Ami. She hurried to cut Yoruichi off.

"You're a fast one" said Yoruichi as she halted in front of Ai. "You're not as fast as me but you might make this interesting."

"Please don't run anymore," Ai pulled off her mask and hood, "we need to talk to you."

By that time Ami had arrived he'd already removed his mask and hood. Yoruichi looked at the siblings. "Shihions", she whispered. _I see a family resemblance, but I've never seen them before. What are they doing in the human world? _"You look like members of the Shihoin clan. Who are you, and why were you chasing me?"

Yoruichi's words seemed to echo in their ears. They stared at her as if staring harder would make Yoruichi know who they were. Ami and Ai felt an undeniable pain as they realized their mother didn't know them. Yoruichi felt Ai's spiritual pressure clearly for the first time. It was warm and somewhat familiar. It was as if Ai used her spiritual pressure to suppress her demonic aura. That was not true for Ami. His demonic aura was rising. Yoruichi was worried not for her safety but for his. She knew if his demon aura reached increased much more shinigami would come, maybe even Aizen's Espada would make an appearance. Ami frowned and walked away. His demonic aura stopped rising.

Ai bowed, "Princess Yoruichi, we're here because we need your help. I am Ai and this is my brother Ami." Ai gave Yoruichi a weak smile. Ami refused to look at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi stared at Ami's back. She had the strangest feeling he was pouting. Her eyes locked onto Ai. "Ai and Ami, I've never heard of you, but you do share my great grandparents' names".

"Yes, we were named after them. Our mother, I mean our family held a great respect for them. Princess Yoruichi we need your help now. Please help us."

Yoruichi stared at Ai for a few minutes. _They look like Shihoins, they flash step like Shihoins, but they have a demonic aura which certainly isn't a Shihoin trait. They were suppressing their spiritual power. I've never felt a combo of spiritual pressure and demonic aura but it feels so familiar. They call me Princess Yoruichi, which clan members only call me in court. I wonder how long they been in the human world? I don't think they're evil. I bet their branch hid here out of fear of Central 46. I wouldn't be surprised if the elders kept them a secret. Something in my gut is telling me to help them. I also need to learn more about them. _"What do you need?"

"It's our little brother he's very ill. He really wants to see you. It's kinda like a make a wish thing. He hasn't seen you in over a hundred years. He remembers your beauty during your processional after you became leader of the Shihoin."

_They were at the processional. It was a busy day but I would've remembered meeting demon Shihoins. _"Are you serious?"

Ami sucked his teeth. "Of course we're serious why else would we be here?"

"Princess Yoruichi, please forgive my brother when he's out flash stepped he turns stupid."

Yoruichi laughed. "I like you. I'll visit your brother. When do you want me to come?"

"Tonight we don't live too far from here. Please follow us." Ai started flash stepping away. She closed her eyes and wished, "Please follow me". She smiled when Yoruichi caught up to her.

"What the hell are you doing? Ai, she doesn't even know us," radioed Ami from the rooftop.

"I know but we can't lose her. Maybe her memories got screwed up when she was reborn, "she whispered. She glanced over at Yoruichi for moment. "Ami, we need to keep her around until father returns from the US. He'll know what to do."

"Fine" Ami followed Ai and Yoruichi.

When they got closer to the castle Yoruichi said, "You didn't tell me you lived in the Castle of the Demon Dog. I heard rumors about this place. It's supposed to be the den of a ferocious hound from hell. I never knew anyone actually lived here". _Not to mention Shihions that live in the human world. Did you all start the rumor to hide from humans? I am not picking up on the powerful demonic aura I sensed here years ago, but I am sensing more Shihions like these two inside the castle. _

The trio landed in front of the castle doors. "Ha ha," Ai tried to laugh it off, "a dog demon oh you don't have to worry Princess Yoruichi. There's no ferocious dog demon in there."

"Humph," Ami stepped in front of Yoruichi and opened the door. He held the door for Ai and Yoruichi. "If there were a ferocious dog demon in here he would've taken you out by now." He slammed the door behind him.

"My brother is joking", Ai punched Ami hard in the arm, "stop kidding around bro."

Ami and Ai had Yoruichi wait in the sitting room while they spoke to their younger sisters. Yoruichi took the time alone to investigate. "Things look normal enough". She was looking around when a small wall decoration caught her eye. "The Shihoin family crest," her fingers traced along the hand stitched crest, "They are Shihoins I wonder if they are just hiding or they're part of an exiled group. I'll have a talk with the elders after I leave. Shihoins are good at keeping secrets but this is something I should've been informed about when I became clan leader. "

Yoruichi turned as the large room doors opened. Ai walked in with two young girls close in age. They looked to be 11 and 13. The girls' purple hair and golden Shihoin eyes confirmed they were Shihion. Yoruichi noticed their golden eyes were full of tears.

Ai cleared her throat. "Princess Yoruichi these are my younger sisters Hina and Bao." Ai gave the girls a nudge.

They bowed. "We are honored to meet to you," they said in unison trying to fight back tears.

Yoruichi flashed stepped over to them. "What's wrong?"

Bao and Hina wrapped their arms around Yoruichi. "We're just so happy to see you", responded Hina.

"We're so glad you came," added Bao.

Ai wanted to hug Yoruichi too, but she didn't want frighten Yoruichi away. She watched her sisters holding on to her mother. Ai lived vicariously through her sisters.

After a long hug Yoruichi wiped away their tears. "I'm glad you're happy to see me but there's no reason to cry."_ Seeing them cry makes breaks my heart. I feel as if I am going to cry, but Shiohins shouldn't cry unless someone dies. _

"No more tears guys." Ai saw her sisters' nod in agreement. "Princess Yoruichi was kind enough to come and see Chaya, we should be smiling".

"Ai is right, smiles are better than tears." Yoruichi smiled at the young girls. "You guys can take me to see your brother."

"He's sleeping right now" Bao sniffled, "he sleeps for a few hours after he takes his meds."

"But he never sleeps through the night anymore," Hina took Yoruichi's hand, "we can take you to get something to eat and some milk."

"Thank you."

Yoruichi walked with the sisters to the kitchen. She kept her eyes open for anything unusual but outside of modern conveniences, such as appliances, everything seemed normal for a Feudal era castle. She was impressed that they had a separate fridge for dairy products. _I should stay here instead of at Urahara's. _

Ai left Yoruichi in the hands of her sisters so she could find Ami. Her brother wasn't being friendly or helping her to keep Yoruichi at the home. She found him sulking in the garden.

"You can't stay out here all-night, Ami, besides I need your help. We have to get Princess Yoruichi to stay."

"Princess Yoruichi, Ai, Princess Yoruichi isn't our mother. She's going to leave because she doesn't care about us. Why even bother"

"Because she is our mother", she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, "she just doesn't know it yet. We've finally found her, after over 200 years she's home. I don't want to lose her again. However, if you don't want to help me fine, but quit being an ass. Think of Bao, Hina, and Cayha they want her here, and I do too. We don't want your attitude to run her off."

He turned and looked at the sky. "It's just hard. She looks the same. She has the same smile and laugh." He held his head down. "Ai she's not the same."

"I know it's hard. I was expecting her to be overjoyed to find us. This is not how I dreamed it would be, but please Ami, try for Cayha."

"Very well"

She dragged her brother to kitchen. When they arrived she and Ami realized Yoruichi, Hina, and Bao drank two gallons of milk and ate the entire strawberry shortcake in less than 10 minutes.

"I can't believe you, you two. You ate the entire cake. Sometimes I can't believe how selfish you can be," yelled Ami. His eyes were locked on Yoruichi.

Yoruichi finished her glass of milk. "Don't yell at them. It was my fault. Before you guys stopped me I was on my way to the Lucky Bakery. I've been craving sweets all day. I'm sure I ate more cake than they did."

"Humph, why I am not surprised you'd take up for them." Ami stormed out of the room.

"My apologizes, Princess Yoruichi, I don't know what got into him. I'm going to check on him." Ai quickly left the room.

"We'll take you see Cahya." Bao got up from the table.

"He's probably awake now". Hina held her head down. "His sickness wakes him around this time."

Yoruichi followed the two sisters down the hall. "This place is huge. It kinda reminds me of the Shihoin castle".

"That's where the design came from." Hina gave Yoruichi a smile before opening the doors to Cahya's room.

Yoruichi saw a little boy that looked to be 8 at the most. He was pale, thin, and frail. The sight of the sick child pained her deeply.

Hina ran over to his bedside. "We've got a surprise for you."

Bao led Yoruichi to Cahya's bedside. His turned his head slightly and saw Yoruichi. A weak smile replaced the anguish on his face. "Mommy" he whispered so low Yoruichi couldn't understand what he said.

Yoruichi sat on the bed next him. She took his sweaty palm into her hand. He held it as tight as he could. Yoruichi started to hum. It was a song children hadn't heard since Yoruichi died. It was Cahya's song the one she'd hum him to sleep with when he was a baby. The humming soon put him to sleep.

"I'll stay with him tonight". _He's going to get at least one night of sleep. _

The girls whispered, "Thank you" at the same time.

Bao asked, "Do you mind if we take a picture of you?"

"No."

"I wanna be in it." Hina leaned on Yoruichi.

Bao took the picture. "Hina, now take a picture with me in it." She leaned on Yoruichi while Hina took the picture.

The two girls tiptoed out of the room. They soon ran into Ai and Ami.

"Mommy is with Cahya."

Boa smiled. "She hummed his song and he went to sleep."

"She says she's going to stay the night with him." Hina pumped her fist. "Isn't that great?"

"That is great". Ai breathed a sigh of relieve "That will buy us some time to figure out what to do until father returns. Once we have a plan in place we'll call father and let him know we found her, but until then let's keep it a secret."

"Oops"

"Uh oh"

"What do you two mean by oops and uh oh?"

"Well, Ai, we kinda texted this" Bao showed the picture of Hina, Yoruichi, and Cayha, "to father and this", they showed the picture Bao with Yoruichi, "to grandmother."

"Don't worry father won't read the text until next week or something and grandmother is probably asleep," added Hina.

_Meanwhile…_

Sesshomaru arrived at his hotel room. He'd just seen, Dr. Stern, a doctor that specialized in rare diseases for demons and demon hybrids. Sesshomaru was disappointed because the doctor wasn't 100% sure if he could help Cayha. He wanted Sesshomaru to fly Cayha to his center in LA or Key West. Cayha was too sick fly. Sesshomaru offered to pay him double then triple if the doctor would fly to Japan but he refused.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at the ocean from his hotel balcony. "I am stuck in this awful place until tomorrow afternoon." _What am I going to do? Cayha is too ill to travel, but we've tried all the doctors in Japan and most of the mainland. Demon doctors are rare. None of the demon doctors in Europe had any idea what to do with Cayha. The doctor in Greenland is willing to fly but he seemed more curious than sure. Dr. Stern maybe our only hope. He's supposed to be the best in the world._ Sesshomaru felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time, despair. Worry and sadness hadn't clung to his heart since day Yoruichi started to slip away. He couldn't lose his son.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily as his mother's ringtone interrupted his thoughts. "Hello, mother before you ask Dr. Stern did not meet my expectations."

"Sesshomaru that's not why I am calling you, I am calling you to make sure you read your text."

"No, what did you text me?"

"I didn't text you the girls did. It's good news Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru remained quiet. InuKimi gently shake her head. "I suggest you view the texts." The line was silent for few minutes. "Sesshomaru are you still there? Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru,"

"It's her, mother, I… good-bye." Sesshomaru stared at the photo. _Yoruichi you've come back to us. _He traced the tip of claw lightly along her face. _You have that same smile, a smile that could stop the world. _A smile covered Sesshomaru's face. _We'll be a family again. _He looked at the smile on his daughters' faces. _I have to get home but how? I had to pull strings just to get an earlier flight for tomorrow. I can't teleport to Japan it's too far. I could fly and rest along the way. If I fly someone might see me. Humans have become most troublesome since they learn to fly even mother had to rest her palace on the top of Mount __Hashirama. I have to get to Yoruichi._

Sesshomaru frowned. His mother was calling again. He knew if he didn't answer she would continue to call. "What is it mother?"

"Sesshomaru, this is the third time I've called. How dare you not answer the phone when your mother calls? I was calling to talk some sense into you, but sometimes you can be such an ungrateful child. I should hang up, but I will not for the sake of my grandchildren. Sesshomaru use your brain and not your heart."

"Mother"

"Do not interrupt me when I am speaking to you. I know you love Yoruichi but think of the children Sesshomaru if you try to teleport or use your demon powers to fly you will get caught. The humans will fear you and try to destroy or capture you. The children just got their mother back. Don't be stupid and take their father away. Using your demon powers will only put your family in danger."

Sesshomaru hated to admit it but his mother was right. Times had changed. Sesshomaru was powerful but so were the humans and they had the numbers to battle him and his family. "Mother, I am not going to use my powers."

"Good, I have chartered you a private plane. However, it's in Maui. I am emailing you the itinerary. Just get to Maui. I'll pick you up from the Kerkira airport. You'll be home before noon."

"Mother," he paused.

"Yes, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru did not respond right away. "Thank you."

"My, my, Yoruichi back less than a day and you're getting soft already. You know I'd do anything for my grandchildren. Oh, and you're welcome Sesshomaru. "

* * *

Velveteen: This chapter was kind of sad.

Miko: OMG, I can't believe you killed off Yoruichi. She and Sesshomaru were finally together.

Peace in Chaos: Hey, I flash forwarded so that she's alive again. I could've stretch the dying and the finding her parts out.

Velveteen: At least they found her.

Miko: But now Cayha might die.

Peace in Chaos: Let's hold on to the positives for now, they found Yoruichi.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank for taking the time to read it. Peace and Happiness


	22. Prologue: Chapt 22 For Cahya

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach. I just on the OCs.

A/N: This is taking longer than expected. I thought it was going to be about three or four chapters, but I was wrong. On to chapter 3 of the prologue. Thanks for reading this chapter :)

* * *

**For Cahya**

Yoruichi watched Cahya sleeping. His being ill and frail disturbed her. She could not understand why she felt so much pain for a stranger. She wasn't the emotional type. She was a warrior and Shihoin not someone who'd be practically in tears over a child she didn't know. Yoruichi knew she had to save him. Finding a way to help him became her new mission. She slipped her hand away from his. She eased off the bed. Yoruichi tiptoed to the door.

Her stealth skills were no match for Cahya. "Mommy, don't go."

The words stopped Yoruichi. _He thinks I am his mother. The poor child is delusional. _She felt an aching in her heart. She turned around and smiled to mask her feelings. "I was going to find Ai." Yoruichi returned to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling better because you're back." He gave Yoruichi a weak smile. "I knew you'd come home."

Dora and Boa walked in and saw Cahya's smile. The two girls sighed in unison. It was the first time they'd seen their brother's smile in years. Their faces lit up.

"Boa where's Ai?"

"Why is something wrong, Cahya?"

"No," he shook his head gently, "mommy is looking for her."

The two girls stared blankly at Cahya and Yoruichi. Hina spoke. "Cahya mommy is ..." Her lip started to quiver.

Yoruichi cleared her throat. "Hina you and Boa can take me to see Ai." She rubbed Cahya's hand. "I'll be back soon. Try and get some rest."

Yoruichi and the girls left Cahya's room. The girls were afraid say something and did not want to say something to them without talking to the elder siblings first. The sisters led Yoruichi a study. Yoruichi looked around the large room. Bookshelves lined the walls except one, which was full of pictures and family paintings.

_It was a visual history of the mystery Shihoins._ She took her time as she looked over each picture. She was particularly fascinated with one painting and one picture. It was a picture of Ai, Ami, Boa, Hina, and Cahya when they were much younger. _Maybe I have meet these Shihoins before I can't shake the feeling I know the kids in this picture._ _They have some unusual characteristic I should remember meeting them, but I don't._ _This must be the main garden for this castle. I know I've seen this garden before. The artist who painted this is Sai Yamanaka. He worked exclusively for the Kuchiki clan. He must've painted this before he entered the Soul Society. That means these Shihoins have been in the human world for over 150 years. _

"Is something wrong Princess Yoruichi?"

"Oh no, Boa, I was just admiring your family pictures."

"C'mon" Boa took Yoruichi's hand.

"We have to show you something." Hina took Yoruichi's other hand.

Boa pulled a book off the shelf. The bookcase slid to the side revealing a door sized opening. "This leads to our father's office."

Hina led Yoruichi into the dark room. Boa quickly turned on the light. The first thing Yoruichi saw as a huge painting of her in a lavender kimono. Her long purple hair was pinned up with a golden comb. _Why would their father have a painting of me in his office? Who is he? What if he's some pervy stalker?_

The girls read the shock on Yoruichi's face. Boa squeezed Yoruichi's hand. "That's a painting of our mother."

"What are you doing in here? You know you're not allowed in father's office when he's not here. How dare you bring that woman?"

Boa, Hina, and Yoruichi turned to see Ami. He did not mask his feelings. His eyes were full of fire, which he aimed at Yoruichi.

"We just wanted to show Princess Yoruichi mother's portrait so she'd understand"

"Understand what, Boa? Showing that woman a picture of our dead mother isn't going to change anything."

"We wanted her to know why Cahya calls her mommy, dill weed", interjected Hina. She glared at her brother.

"Sometimes you can be a real jerk, Ami. Let's go Princess Yoruichi." Boa took Yoruichi by the hand. She cut her eyes at Ami as she led Yoruichi out of the office.

Yoruichi, Boa, and Hina were leaving the study as Ai entered. She could tell by her sisters' "we're innocent faces" something happened. Then she saw the secret opening to her father's office.

"They showed you the painting," sighed Ai.

"Girls, I need to talk to your sister." Yoruichi gave the young girls a look that told them not to question her. They immediately left the study.

Ai swallowed hard as Yoruichi turned her attention back to her. "Hmm, Princess Yoruichi I can explain." Ai tried to think of an explanation but her mind went blank.

"Cahya isn't a fan of mine. He thinks I am his mother. You shouldn't have lied to me". Yoruichi saw Ai's head drop. "I do understand why you did it. You love your brother and he's very sick."

"I am sorry I just didn't know what else to do. Are you angry?"

"No. What's done is done."

"Are you going to leave?"

"I said I'd stay tonight and that's what I am going to do. However, you need to explain to him who I am."

"I will. I just need", Ai's phone rang. She shivered at the sound Sesshomaru's ring. "Please excuse me Princess Yoruichi it's my father I have to talk to him." Ai walked out the study. She took a deep breath and answered the phone in the most cheery voice she could muster. "Hello father".

"Ai, I saw the text. Your mother, how is she? How is everyone?"

"She's fine physically", Ai fought back her tears, "but she doesn't know us father. She thinks we're part of the Shihoin clan she's never met."

Sesshomaru could hear the pain in Ai's voice. He removed all emotion from his voice. "Then how did she end up at the castle?"

"Ami and I found her and convinced her to come see Cahya. She thinks we brought her here because Cahya is sick and she looks our mother. Father, she's leaving tomorrow. "

"I'm coming home I'll be there as soon as I can. I am on my way. "Sesshomaru hid how much Yoruichi not knowing them bothered him. _I thought Yoruichi would know us when she returned._ "I will make her remember us."

"Father, what about Dr. Stern?"

"We'll talk more when I get home. I have a plane to catch."

The Illiness

Yoruichi looked over the pictures again as she waited for Ai to return to the library. She really wanted return to Sesshomaru's office. Ami was guarding the room. Yoruichi could feel his demonic aura.

_I need to get a closer look at that painting. I heard everyone has a twin, but that still doesn't explain why their mother would be wearing my comb. That comb has been handed down to Shihoin princesses for three generations. It's only worn for special events. It could be a replica. She copied the design. It's very detailed considering these are rogue Shihoins, Shihoins who've been in the human world for over 150 years. There's definitely more going on here than they're telling me. That Ami guy isn't going to let me back in without a fight. I don't want to hurt him. I'll investigate tonight when everyone is asleep. It's almost midnight they have to go to sleep at some point. Cahya's probably up waiting for me to return. That poor child needs to rest._

Yoruichi left the library. She saw Ai leaning against the wall across from the study. Ai turned away from Yoruichi and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

Her voice cracked. "Sorry to keep you waiting Princess Yoruichi."

Yoruichi read the sadness in Ai's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Ai mumbled, "Everything." She cleared her throat. "Father went to the US to talk to a specialist regarding Cahya, but it didn't go well."

"What's type of illness does Cahya?"

"We don't know. He fell ill almost a decade ago. At first we thought he had a flu or a virus. He got better but soon became sick again. The cycle of sickness then wellness repeated over and over. He became sicker with each episode. Now he's sick all the time. He's weak and frail. He's tired but can't sleep. He has fever and chills. Some days are worse than other. Sometimes he can't keep food down and his muscles ache. The doctors we've taken him to have no idea what wrong with him."

"Did you take him to Dr. Hida?"

"Dr. who?"

"Dr. Hida he's the Shihoin clan physician." _He's been the clan physician for over 700 years. Just how long have you all been in the human world? _

"The Shihoin clan has a physician" Ai's eye lit up, "do you think he can help Cahya?"

"Dr. Hida is a great physician. He may be able to help. I'll talk to him when I return to the Soul Society."

"Oh thank you," Ai hugged Yoruichi, "thank you." Ai held on to Yoruichi longer than she expected. She remembered the last time her mother hugged her. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Ai I need to talk to you." Ami's voice interrupted Ai's moment.

Ai reluctantly let Yoruichi go. "Thank you again."

"No need to thank me."

"Hurry up Ai it's important."

"What is Ami?"

"I need to talk to you in private." Ami rolled his eyes at Yoruichi before pulling his sister into the study.

"What's your problem?"

"You, Boa, and Hina are the problem. I am not surprised about Boa and Hina because they're just kids, but I expect more from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're getting caught up. I saw the way you hugged her."

"I was thanking her you idiot. The Shihion clan has a physician who might be able to help Cahya. Father called things didn't go well with Dr. Stern. He wouldn't talk about their meeting, which means Dr. Stern is another dud. Father is on his way back."

Coming Home

Sesshomaru looked out the window of the G200. He stared at the sea of clouds. He'd be home in about 10 hours. He had 10 hours to figure how to get Yoruichi to remember them.

He sighed heavily. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to find her and bring home. We'd be a family again. At least this explains why she never returned to the castle." Sesshomaru ran his gloved fingers through his dark hair. He hated masquerading as a human but he did what he had to do to keep his family safe.

The flight attendant and pilots did not know they were flying demon to Japan. Sesshomaru and his family had remind under the radar for centuries. The world had forgotten about demons and barely believed in shinigami. With Yoruichi being back Sesshomaru started to wonder how long they could remain hidden from the world. Yoruichi's return meant Espada, shinigami, Vizards, Quincy, and other spiritual beings would be popping up.

_I have to do something. If only these humans could fly faster. I need to get Yoruichi to remember not just because we want her back but because we have to keep the shinigami away from our children. If only I were home at least I could research a way to retrieve her memory. I am stuck on this blasted plane. _

Sesshomaru grabbed the plane's telephone and called his faithful servant. The phone ring over and over but there was no answer. Sesshomaru called Jaken three times before the little demon answered.

"Heo, who issssssit?"

"Jaken, it's me."

"Me who, I am Jaken."

"I know who you are."

"Good, then good night."

"Jaken if you hang up I'll have to kill you."

"Lord, Lord Sesshomaru it's you."

"Of course it's me. Who else would be calling you?"

"I am honored that you want to talk to me, milord."

"Jaken, I want you to go to the study a research everything recovering someone's memory."

"Have you forgotten everyone but me Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No, it's for Yoruichi. She's back but she's having problems with her memory. Jaken I'll call you back in one hour."

"Milord, milord" Jaken hopped out his bed, "that ungrateful dog." He slipped on his slippers and scurried to study. He mumbled complaints until he reached the study. Jaken sighed as he looked at the room fill of books. "Why couldn't one of his kids do it?" Jaken slammed a book on the desk. "No, he called me. It's not like she is my wife or my mother. Yoruichi, Yoruichi, Yoruichi."

"What?" Yoruichi stared at the little green demon. She didn't find him threatening especially in his little night shirt and big glasses. _He kind of reminds me of a green Mr. McGoo. _The thought prompted her to giggle.

"What so funny?"

"Nothing, it's not important. I am Yoruichi Shihion. You must be the children's father."

"Who me of course not? Lord Sesshomaru is their father."

"Oh sorry, who is Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken jaw hit the floor. His huge yellow eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head if it weren't for his bifocals. "How can you not know Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Sorry"

"Sorry, you should be Lord Sesshomaru is the greatest dog demon to ever walk the earth." Jaken hoped down from the chair. He marched over to a tapestry on the wall. The tapestry had drawing of a great white dog demon fighting an army of humans. Jaken pointing the drawing. "See how powerful my lord is. He defeat an army of humans and protected this castle. He can slay a thousand demons with one swing of his sword. Lord Sesshomaru can crush an army of humans with his paws."

"He's a really big dog."

"He's more than a dog. You should know that."

"I should." Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see because the legend of the ferocious hell hound."

"No, he's not a hell hound he's a dog demon. You should know that Yoruichi. What's wrong with you? Oh no, your memory, Lord Sesshomaru a pebble, no The Waterfall of Dream is over, but what about?"

"Are you OK?"

"I am fine I have work to do for Lord Sesshomaru, and no time to waste talking to you." Jaken stormed by Yoruichi. He mumbled to himself as he started looking though book after book.

_What strange little demon? He seems to worship this Lord Sesshomaru. _ _I don't sense anyone else around. Time to check out that painting. _ Yoruichi entered Sesshomaru's office. "It's unbelievable how much their mother looks like me. She looks happy. I wonder what happened to her. What if," the words got caught in Yoruchi's throat. "I am not going to think like that. If their mother died from what Cahya has they wouldn't be so dumbfounded by his sickness." Yoruichi moved closer to the painting. "This doesn't look like Sai Yamanaka's work. If it is his work I'll ask Sai about their mother." She found the artist's signature. " Ami painted this. He's very talented. Every stroke looks if were painted with love. Every time he sees me it must remind him of his mother's death. No wonder he's being such an ass".

Yoruichi moved over to Sesshomaru's desk. She slid into the large burgundy leather chair. "Big leather chair, solid mahogany desk, and no pictures of his kids. The only picture or anything remotely sentimental is a picture of his wife. This guy isn't the soft cuddly type. He is a dog demon. I am guessing he's not caring or passionate except when it comes to war. I wonder how he ever landed a Shihoin. Lord Sesshomaru must have a human form there's no way a demon that size could fit in this office. I have no idea what he looks like in his human form. He's not in any of the pictures. I doubt he's been following me. The last thing I need is a dog following me because I look like his dead wife. There's nothing here to tell me more about the mystery Shihoins. I'd better get back to Cahya. I wonder Lord Sesshomaru has fuzzy ears like Cahya."

Yoruichi returned to Cahya's side, and Jaken continued to search for something to return Yoruichi's memory. The search was not going well. Plus Jaken was tired. Jaken fell asleep. He woke up 2 hours later when Sesshomaru called.

"Jaken did you find anything?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I searched"

"Jaken you're breaking up. We're flying through a storm. I am having trouble with the connection. Damn the line is dead. I'll try again later."_ I'll be there in a few hours Yoruichi._

Sesshomaru was unable to connect with Jaken before his flight landed. His mother sent a car to pick up him up. He felt a knot form in his stomach the closer he got to the castle. His heart raced faster with every step he took closer to the castle doors. Sesshomaru was feeling emotions he had not felt in a long time.

He took a deep breath and open the doors. _ I knew it she's got a new scent. No wonder it's been so hard to find her. Why is it so faint?_

"Father you're home. It is good to see you arrived safely."

"Ami where is your mother?"

"She's buried in the center of the rose garden."

"That's not what I mean."

"That's the truth father." The father and son were locked in a stare. Ami lost the staring contest and looked away.

"Father, you're home." Ai ran up to her father and gave him a quick hug. "Did Ami tell you mommy is gone?"

"What?"

"She left before anyone woke up. I searched where Ami and I found her originally, but there's no trace of her. It's like she disappeared. She moves so fast she doesn't leave a scent."

Sesshomaru brushed a tear from Ai's cheek. "Don't worry we'll find her again."

"Why bother? She probably got freaked about playing mommy to Cahya. She left us again".

"Shut up Ami, just shut up"

"Ami bring in my bags." Sesshomaru watched his son walk out of the castle. He shook his head before turning his attention back to Ai. "How is Cahya?"

"He's doing better today than he has in a while. He's taking a nap. We haven't told him mommy is gone." Ami smiled. "Cahya says mommy made him Shihoin's milk last night."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"It's a drink mommy used to make us. I am not sure what was in it. I just know it tasted good. Father, we didn't tell Cahya mommy doesn't remember us. We also didn't say she left again."

"I understand. Where are your sisters?"

"They're with grandmother. Jaken gave her a spell that is supposed to recovery repressed memories. She took Hina and Boa with her to gather ingredients. She'd didn't want them sitting around the house worried."

"I got your bags, father."

"Good take them to my room. Tell Jaken to watch Cahya. We're going to search for Yoruichi."

"But father," Ami took one look into his father's eyes and dropped his head slightly, "yes, father."

/Soul Society Bound

Yoruichi showed up at the castle an hour after Sesshomaru, Ai, and Ami left to search for her. She quickly made it to Cahya's room. The young boy was sleeping and so was his babysitter, Jaken.

"Cahya", Yoruichi brushed his forehead with the back of her hand.

His golden eyes fluttered open. "Mommy you're back".

"Are you ready to go?" She saw him shake his head indicating yes. "OK, we'll leave soon but I want to talk Ai first."

"She's gone everyone is gone but Master Jaken."

"I see we have to wait for them to return. Hopefully, they'll get back before it's too late."

"It's OK. We can go. Ai said I can go with you."

"OK then I'll tell Jaken we're leaving." Yoruichi reached over shook Jaken's shoulder.

Jaken woke in a panic. He almost fell out of the rocking chair. "What's going on?"

"Jaken, I am taking Cahya to see the Shihoin family doctor. We'll be back in a few days."

"Yeah, whatever". Jaken's head dropped and he fell back to sleep.

Yoruichi took Cahya in her arms headed for Urahara's shop. She flashed stepped over rooftops and through trees. Cahya experienced flash stepping for the first time. He thought it was magical. Yoruichi made it to Urahara's shop in less than 10 minutes.

"Yoruichi you're" Urahara stopped when he noticed Cahya'a fuzzy ears, "we're almost ready. Are you ready little one?"

"Yes, Mr. Urahara." He squeezed Yoruichi's hand.

"Cahya were going to see my friend Tessai first."

"OK, mommy"

Urahara struggled to fight back his laughter after hearing Cahya call Yoruichi mommy. He didn't stop until Yoruichi gave him a look. "I am going to finish up." Urahara dashed away.

Yoruichi took Cahya into the next room to see Tessai. "Tessai, this is Cahya."

"Wow, you're bigger than I thought you'd be". Cahya stared at the tall muscular man.

"Thank you, I guess. I am going to perform some kido on you. It's not going to hurt I promise."

"I know, mommy performed kido on me last night and it didn't hurt."

"Good, my kido is very similar. Let's begin." Tessai's hands started to glow. He hovered them Cahya chest and shoulders for 15 minutes. When he finished a few moments after Urahara finished with the Senkaimon. Cahya and Yoruichi were almost to the Soul Society before Sesshomaru and the others returned home.

When Sesshomaru and his twins arrived back at the castle he knew something was wrong. Sesshomaru rushed to Cahya's room. He jerked Jaken up with one hand. "Jaken where is Cahya?"

"With Yoruichi."

"Where did she take him?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

Ami and Ai arrived. They saw their father hold up a scarred Jaken and Cahya's empty bed.

"Master Jaken, what happen? Where's Cahya?"

"Ai, Jaken said Yoruichi took Cahya."

"You mean that woman kidnapped my brother."

"Ami, I am sure she didn't kidnap him right, Master Jaken."

"Right, she said they'd be back in a few days."

"Where did she take him?"

"I don't remember."

"I bet she took him to see Dr. Hida. He's the Shihoin clan doctor. She told me about him last night."

"Ai did she say where?"

"No, father, I assume he's in the Soul Society."

"That's great she took our brother to the Soul Society. The same place where she said some captain experimented on demons. What are we going to do father?"

"We'll wait for her to come home."

* * *

Velveteen: I hope Dr. Hida can help.

Miko: Me too, I was hoping Sesshomaru and Yoruichi would reunite this chapter.

Peace in Chaos: Yoruichi is bringing Cayah back in few days.

Velveteen: Will Cayah be okay?

Peace in Chaos: We will see, but until then thanks everyone for reading this chapter. Thank you so much for the favs, follows, and comments. Peace and Happiness


	23. Prologue Ch 4: For Cayah Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach. I only claim ownership for the OC in the story.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading this chapter.

* * *

**For Cayah Pt. 2**

Yoruichi and Cayah arrived at Dr. Hida. The gray haired doctor tended to his azaleas. He did not notice Yoruichi until she spoke.

"Dr. Hida"

A smile cracked his wrinkled face. "I know that voice." He struggled to stand. "This old body of mine gets stuck sometimes." He finally stood and turned to see Yoruichi holding a small boy's hand. Cayah was still pale and he had large dark rings around his golden eyes. The doctor knew from the looks of the boy this was not a social call. "Princess Yoruichi it is so good to see you. Who might you been young man?"

"I am Cayah Shihoin. It is very nice to meet you, Dr. Hida."

"Nice to meet you, too. Let's go in so I can have a look at you." Cayah and Yoruichi followed Dr. Hida through his house. "Excuse the junk it's spring cleaning time." They walked downstairs to his examining room.

"Cayah, how are you feeling?"

"OK, I guess. I am better today because of mommy and Mr. Tessai. They performed kido."

"Interesting," he looked at Yoruichi over his glasses, "Princess can you tell me his symptoms." Yoruichi told him everything Ai told her. The doctor felt Cayah's neck. He listen to his heart. Then he check his reflexes. "Cayah, I am going to take a little blood OK." Cayah held Yoruichi's hand while Dr. Hida drew blood. "I am going to test this and come back in a little while. Princess Yoruichi could I see you in the hall for a moment."

"What is it Dr. Hida?"

"I am pretty sure I know what the boy has, but it doesn't explain why he has fuzzy doglike ears."

"His father is dog demon."

"Oh okay that explains it. I think he may have Kavit Syndrome. It is rare but treatable. It's normally not as bad as you described. I believe his demon blood has intensified the symptoms. I'll know more after I get the test results. They won't take long."

"Thank you doctor."

"Don't thank me yet", said Dr. Hida as he shuffled down the hall.

Waiting

"Sesshomaru you've been walking around since Cayah left with Yoruichi. How many times can you walk around grounds and the castle?"

"Mother, I can walk around my property as often as I like. It's not like I am walking the streets of Tokyo bring attention to myself."

"And you're snippy. I know you're anxious for Yoruichi to return with Cayah, but don't get snippy with me. I only came to tell you that we finished with the memory recovery elixir. I am going home. Let me know when Yoruichi returns."

Sesshomaru turned and walked away. His estate was over 40 acres of old Japan. Sesshomaru was not a fan concrete and busy humans. Tokyo had grown into a modern city. Many of the old castles and structures were preserved, but even those structures were surrounded by skyscrapers, traffic filled roads, and humans at every point. The 12 foot wall surrounding Sesshomaru's property isolated him and his family from the modern day Tokyo. It was the one place where Sesshomaru could completely relax. It had always been a place of peace for him. Today was the first day he felt anxious in his own backyard.

He stopped at the edge of the rose garden. Sesshomaru had not been to the rose garden in over a hundred years. He'd turned over care of the gardens to Rin's decedents a long time ago.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "I can still picture Yoruichi here. The children are playing. She and the children are laughing. I miss that sound."

"Sesshomaru"

"Yoruichi", Sesshomaru looked around. He saw no one.

"Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru ran towards the sound. "Where are you?" He plowed through the forest. "Where are you?" Sesshomaru followed his instincts. He stopped at the edge of the stream that ran through his property.

"Long time no see, Sesshomaru."

He looked up and saw Yoruichi standing on a tree branch. "I has been awhile, Yoruichi from The Waterfall of Dreams. Does the waterfall have something to do with Yoruichi's reappearance?"

"No"

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to help you find me. I am still lost Sesshomaru." She stared at the through the trees at west wall just beyond the stream. "Sesshomaru you have everything you need within these walls to get me back. Remember the gift that brings happiness." Don't worry about Cayah. I'm taking good care of him". She started fading away. "We'll be back soon.

Kavit Syndrome

Dr. Hida finished hooking Cayah up to the treatment machine. The device cleaned Cayah's blood. Then it would add the medication and push the clean blood back into Cayah's body. Yoruichi held Cayah's hand through the process. She told him stories for two hours while they waited for the process to finish.

After it was over Cayah was exhausted. He slept so hard he didn't realize when Yoruichi released his hand. "Dr. Hida can I speak to you upstairs?"

"Certainly, the boy won't be up for hours. Follow me I'll fix us some tea."

Yoruichi followed Dr. Hida up the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and listened for Cayah every time she stepped on a creaky step. When they arrived upstairs Yoruichi stopped and listened for Cayah.

"Princess don't worry an elephant could run through this house and it would not wake him. Sit down and relax. I'll put a pot on of water on for the tea. " Dr. Hida walked into the kitchen. "Your son is brave."

"He's not my son", whispered Yoruichi. "He just thinks I am. I look just like his mother. Dr. Hida, do you know anything about a sect of Shihoins living in the human world."

"No, I've never heard of such a thing. "

"I wish I had time to speak to the elders about it. The maintenance on the Dangai will be over in a couple of days. I won't be able to arrange to meet with them in such a short period of time. The only way I know I get Cayah through the passage safely is while it's under maintenance. If miss our opening we'll have a wait five years for the next Dangai maintenance."

"Well, I have never heard of a Shihoin sect in the human world, but I did hear rumors of a powerful shinigami trapped on earth. She was kicked out the Soul Society for saving a heartless demon. You and I both know the Shihoin clan would not abandon a member for saving others. Besides if were true Central 46 would have them both eliminated. The clan would defiantly have been involved to save shinigami if she were a Shihoin."

"What if she loved the demon and died protecting her family? If the clan didn't know there were children. The clan wouldn't know to protect them."

"I only heard the rumor a few times while volunteer to help the sick in the Rukongai. It sounded more like a bedtime story than fact. No shinigami or noble family member has ever said anything about it."

"Maybe you're right about it being a bedtime story. Sigh, even bedtime stories have a little bit of truth in there somewhere."

"If you like I can test to see if he really is a Shihoin. If you had the mother's blood I could perform the test in under an hour. However, I should be able to tell you the Shihion branch. That test will take a few days. Just swing back when you can."

"Thanks Dr. Hida, more information I have the better. I'm going to go back down and check him."

"Yoruichi you know motherhood fits you."

The Children

"Ai, I wonder how Cahya is doing."

"I am sure he's fine, Hina, he's with mommy. She wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"I wish I could spend this much time alone with mommy. We'd have fun just like we used to. Do you guys remember when we first moved here? We had a big celebration Uncle InuYasha and his family came and stayed over a week. Sango and her family came along with Rin and Kohaku for the celebration."

"Boa, you shouldn't spend so much time thinking of the past." Ami gave his younger sister a stern look. "That woman didn't even take Cahya's medication. Our mother would've never done that."

"Way to bring down the entire room, Ami."

"Ai, I am only speaking the truth. Someone has to remain level headed. Even father is caught up. You all have to look at it logically. She doesn't know us or care about us. She may not return. Don't make me out to be the bad guy."

"We're back." There was a clap of thunder. The rain poured down. "Looks like we made it just in time." Yoruichi smiled at Cahya.

Everyone turned and saw Yoruichi and Cahya standing in the doorway. No one said a word. They just stared.

"Are we interrupting something?"

"No, of course not it's we're just so happy you guys made it back so soon." Ai bent down. "Cahya how are you feeling?"

"I am hungry."

"You're hungry that's great, really great". Ai gave him a big smile "What do you want?"

"Okonomiyaki, crab, strawberry shortcake, and", he looked up at Yoruichi, "Shihoin's milk."

"We can make okonomiyaki" volunteered Boa and Hina.

"Good, I'll get shortcake. Ami you can go to the market and get a couple of bushels of crab."

"Cahya, we can make the Shihoin's milk."

Ai and Ami watched Yoruichi, Boa, Hina, and Cahya walk down the hall. The girls walked with each holding one of Cahya's hands. They were laughing and talking as they walked down the hall.

"Isn't it great Ami? A few days ago Cahya couldn't walk to his bathroom without getting winded. Now he's walking 150 feet to the kitchen. The color seems to be returning to his skin. It's all because of mommy."

"We should go before the weather gets worst."

"Wait, where's father?"

"Don't know he was walking around the property earlier. We'll never be able to pick up his scent in the rain. I am sure he'll be in soon."

"Dunno, it's raining cats and dogs outside. At least we'll fit, huh" Ai laughed. Ami held back his laughter but couldn't hid his smile."

/

Sesshomaru was walking in the rain. It wasn't raining hard enough to prompt Sesshomaru to return to the castle. He continued walking until heard Ami and Ai talking. They were too far away for him to understand what they were saying. Then he heard the north gate close.

"Where are they going? They hate being out in the rain. They must be up to something. I'll check with Jaken." Sesshomaru caught Cayah's scent the moment he stepped in from the rain. "They're back." Sesshomaru fallowed the scent to the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Jaken asleep on stool in the corner. Boa and Hina were making okonomiyaki. Cayah drank out of cup so big he had to hold it with two hands.

"Father" Cayah sprang down from his stool. He ran to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru picked the boy up. He stared at Cayah's smile. It been years since he'd seen the boy's smile. "Cayah are you alright?" Cayah shook his head with a big smile on his face. Sesshomaru stared into the boy's eyes. He knew Cayah was telling the truth. Cayah wasn't hiding his pain by pretending to be strong. "Good Cayah." Sesshomaru, started to say something but then he felt Yoruichi's presence. It felt as if his heart was beating in his throat. He wanted to turn around, but something was hold him back. He forced himself to turn and face her. "Yoruichi".

"Lord Sesshomaru, I"

"Lord Sesshomaru", Jaken fell off the stool, "Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken pulled himself up using the stool, "I wasn't sleeping. I, I, I was just resting my eyes." The girls laughed. "You shouldn't laugh you should help me find my glasses." Jaken walked into the counter. This time Cahya and Yoruichi join Boa and Hina in laughter.

"She laughs the same." Sesshomaru stared at Yoruichi. He watched her walk over to Jaken. She took Jaken's glasses from the top of his head and handed them to him. "She's still caring," whispered Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru can speak to you in private?"

_She really doesn't remember us. Yoruichi has never called me Lord Sesshomaru. _ He placed Cayah on his feet. hI"Yes, of course. We can talk in my office. Jaken bring Yoruichi some tea. Make it the special tea."

"What special tea, milord?" Sesshomaru slanted his eyes at Jaken. "Oh, that tea, right way milord."

_OK, so Lord Sesshomaru isn't as cold as I thought. It's obvious from Cahya's reaction. However, it was obvious from Jaken's reaction he can be scary. I've never felt a demonic aura so powerful, but I don't feel threaten by it. How's this guy still walking around in the human world? I may not see him as threat but the Gotei would. Maybe he has different forms. Seriously, that outfit he's wearing would bring a lot of attention. Plus the makeup is a little much. What's up with that furry thing wrapped around his shoulder? It looks soft and comfortable it doesn't go with all that amour. I bet it's great for snuggling. Ha maybe that's how he landed his wife. She couldn't resist the fluffy. I wonder how soft it really… _ Yoruichi started to touch the fluffy but then Sesshomaru opened the door to his office. Yoruichi's attention was drawn to the huge picture of her on his wall.

Sesshomaru caught her staring. _Are you remembering or just taken aback? _ Sesshomaru watched as Yoruichi walked to the center of the room.

"Your wife was quite beautiful", turned to face Sesshomaru.

"She's beyond beautiful."

The look in Sesshomaru's eye sent a bolt of electricity down Yoruichi's spine. She shifted her glance to the side to avoid his stare. A memory flashed in her mind. She and Sesshomaru were in bed, and he said, "You're beyond beautiful, Yoruichi." _What was that? _

Jaken burst into the room. "I brought your tea, Yoruichi".

"Thanks, Jaken I can use a drink." Yoruichi quickly downed a cup of tea. "Sorry, but that has to be the worst tea I've ever tasted."

"Yoruichi, you called me Jaken." Jaken and Sesshomaru stared at Yoruichi. They both inched closer to her.

"I thought that was your name. That everyone calls you."

"Yes, you're right".

_The elixir didn't work, damn. _"Jaken leave".

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"You wanted to talk to me, Yoruichi."

"Yes, it's about Cahya. Dr. Hida diagnosed him with Kavit Syndrome. It's rare but treatable. Cahya's mixed heritage made his case worse than others. His demon blood intensifies the symptoms. What can you tell me about his mother?"

"She was beautiful, smart, and brave. She loved her children. Does this have something to do with Cahya's sickness? "

"No, I was just curious. The treatment Dr. Hida gave Cahya should last about month. The treatments are pretty intense. A friend of mine is working on an alternative to the monthly treatment. There's one other thing I wanted to discuss about Cahya."

"Yoruichi"

The sound of him saying her stopped her from thinking of anything other than him. Sesshomaru tilted his head and moved it closer to hers. "Thank you." His lips pressed against hers. He removed all the space between them. Sesshomaru kissed her harder. Her lips soon parted. He kissed fully. Her head began to swirl with thoughts, scents, and sounds. She felt woozy from the emotions stirring in her.

She pulled her mouth away. "This isn't right."

"Yes, it is". His lips recaptured hers.

Yoruichi felt strange. The flavor of the "special tea" filled her mouth. What was in that tea?" Yoruichi could barely open her eyes. She tried to push Sesshomaru away. The room started to spin. "What did you give me?"

"Yoruichi, what's wrong?"

"Hadō no. 1" a small blast of energy fired her finger. It was just enough to push Sesshomaru away. Yoruichi took one step and collapsed.

"Yoruichi say something. What's wrong? Her heart is still beating. She breathing. She looks so peaceful almost as if she's sleeping." Sesshomaru scooped Yoruichi up. He carried her to his bedroom, and lay her on the bed. "Why won't she wake up?"

"Father," Ami and Ai rushed into the room, "grandmother, no we're too late. He must've". She could not speak. Ai gave the phone to Ami.

"Grandmother, father gave her the elixir what do we do? Tell us what to do."

"Let me speak to your father."

"Mother"

"Sesshomaru listen I found out the elixir we made only works on demons and spell casters. It's fatal to humans. Is Yoruichi breathing?"

"Yes, it's like she's asleep."

"That's good that means she'll wake up eventually. I was also told that spell was used capture young dragons. Her reaction to the elixir is similar to a dragon's reaction. I'll be there as soon as I can don't do anything stupid".

"What did she say, father?"

"She said Yoruichi will wake up eventually."

* * *

Velveteen: Yeah they finally met

Miko: It's about time. I just hope Yoruichi doesn't sleep for 100 years.

Peace in Chaos: I dunno maybe Sesshomaru should kiss her again. Until next chapter peace and happiness.


End file.
